Virgin Crisis
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Adaptación: Para poder tener al chico de sus sueños hizo sin darse cuenta un pacto con el diablo. A cambio de su deseo le tiene que entregar su virginidad... Epílogo
1. Pacto diabólico

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota:** Este fic es una adaptación del manga _'Virgin Crisis'_ de Mayu Shinjo. Por lo que la autoria del mismo tampoco me corresponde, sólo la dicha adaptación para mi morbo personal. Si tienen oportunidad de leerlo se los recomiendo.

**Nota 2**: Fic editado el 19/2/12. Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Pacto diabólico**_

Kagome Higurashi estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kouga Tanaka, pero para ella era una persona totalmente inalcanzable. Talvez por la simple razón de contar solamente con 15 años y un serio complejo con su cuerpo. ¿La razón? Igual de simple que la anterior, su cuerpo no se comparaba con las demás chicas que rodeaban a Kouga.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en primer año de secundaria, y él era el nuevo alumno del instituto, al mas popular. No solamente era popular por ser nuevo sino por la cordialidad al tratar y la ternura con la cual sonreía. Para ella, y para un par de alumnas más, el aire misterioso que lo envolvía era sumamente embriagador.

Kagome se arrodilló y juntó sus manos en forma de rezo. Hoy, como tantas otras veces, estaba en la capilla de aquel colegio religioso en el que ella cursaba. Cerró los ojos y murmuró su mas profundo deseo: No ser ante los ojos de su amado una pequeña niña, sino una verdadera mujer. Con un cuerpo más desarrollado y estilizado al igual que un rostro mucho mas maduro. Lo deseaba con toda su alma porque inevitablemente lo amaba.

La joven estudiante se sobresaltó de sobre manera al escuchar un ruido observando a su alrededor con pánico y vergüenza. Alguien había escuchado su rezo, y eso que siempre se encargaba que la capilla estuviera solitaria para aquellos momentos.

Kouga Takeda esta ahí

_—_Tú eres la que viene todas las mañana, ¿no es así? _—_preguntó con aquella sonrisa característica mientras se acercaba a la avergonzada colegiala de pies a cabeza_—. _Pides demasiado.

Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a elevar sus por demás expresivas perlas color chocolate y mirarlo de frente. Permaneció muda mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse. Kagome pensó que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

_—_Ya eres linda _—_habló nuevamente cuando la tuvo frente a él y acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la joven_—. _¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kagome se paralizó al instante y como era de esperarse sus mejillas aumentaron considerablemente ese color carmesí, dando un poco más de vida a su nívea piel.

_—_Kag…Kagome Higurashi _—_tartamudeó, pero al fin y al cabo las palabras le salieron. No quería pasar más vergüenza frente al chico de sus sueños_—. _Estamos en el mismo año. Tercero de secundaria.

Kouga simplemente volvió a sonreír antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos de una forma delicada. Se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la frente de la sorprendida Kagome.

Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar se encontraba totalmente sola en aquella capilla. Su amiga Ayumi tenía razón, Kouga era el encargado de mantenerla limpia. Por eso era que todas las mañana se dirigía a este lugar, él pertenecía a una familia sumamente religiosa. Pero a pesar de ser el alumno más popular y siempre estar rodeado de las más hermosas estudiantes, él no se interesaba por ninguna.

Intento todo el día concentrarse…Pero le fue en vano

Suspiró de felicidad mientas caía en la cama y abrazaba a su almohada con ahínco. Cada vez que recordaba aquel cálido beso y esas palabras no podía evitar sonreír casi como una tonta y desear con todas sus fuerzas que su deseo de volviera realidad. Se sentó de golpe y dejo de lado aquella almohada al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por la pequeña estantería que contenía sus libros.

___«_Tal vez» pensó cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza, sino recibía la ayuda de Dios podía utilizar la magia. Se reincorporó de un salto, como si la cama le quemara, y con pasos apresurados acortó la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo. Un extraño libro de hechizos que logro comprar una semana atrás en una antigua librería; por casualidad dio con aquel lugar. Revolvió un par de estantes antes de dar con él. Gritó eufórica cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos.

Era un libro muy viejo y gastado además de parecer extraño pero despertó su interés y curiosidad.

Buscó con ademanes apresurados algún hechizo hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba. Tal y como decía en una noche de luna nueva posesionarse dentro del Mahoujin, pronunciar las palabras para que el conjuro funcione y luego pedir el deseo. Kagome hizo cada paso al pie de la letra, deseando que Kouga sea su novio.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo por la resignación, nada había pasado. Su mirada se perdido en la noche que reflejaba a simple vista la ventana de su habitación; hasta que tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando esta se abrió de improvisto. El lugar fue inundado de plumas negras.

La quinceañera de cabello ondulado y azabache abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al encontrarse a solos unos escasos pasos de aquel ser que había irrumpido en su habitación.

El hombre de alas negras, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas al igual que su extraña vestimenta también del mismo color que sus alas observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. El pelo largo y plateado se movió por una leve brisa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con arrogancia

—Soy Satán, el rey de la oscuridad —habló con una voz que le provoco escalofríos a la joven bajo esa mirada inquisidora—. Hacia tiempo que no me invocaban, pero no pensé que la persona que volvería a hacerlo sería una niña.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces mientras el terror la invadía, la persona que tenía frente a ella era el mismo demonio. Con pasos lentos y torpes retrocedió, al darse cuenta que el hechizo que utilizo no era otro que de magia negra. Su espalda pegó con brutalidad contra la fría pared de su cuarto. Una fuerza ajena a ella la había manipulado.

La risa destornillada de Satán inundó el lugar y la mente de la joven.

—Tonta —volvió a decir entre risas—; tendrías que saber que al salir de Mahoujin puedo matarte.

Las palabras del demonio aún resonaban en su mente pero extrañamente todo el cuerpo lo sentía liviano, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle; ya no sabía si soportaría por mucho tiempo más su peso. No le importaba absolutamente nada, era una sensación que nunca antes logro experimentar, una sensación de vació absoluto. Era la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio.

Satán observó con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción del cuerpo de aquella humana; no era posible, sólo había una forma para que pasara aquello. Se acercó rápido hasta ella y la sostuvó con una sola mano para que no cayera. Pensó en un principio arrebatarle el alma pero viendo que esto era mucho más interesante, aquella mocosa le pagaría sus servicios de otra forma.

—Eres virgen, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró aún sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento. Pero volvió a sonreír arrogante cuando la joven se reincorporo con las mejillas encendidas y se alejo rápido de él—. Cumpliré tu deseo —formó una bola de energía en aquellas manos con garras y luego se la lanzó a la muchacha.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella bola de energía golpeó contra su hombro derecho rasgando la tela de aquel lugar. Una estrella de seis picos apareció en su hombro. Miró horrorizada aquella marca con la boca desencajada. ¡No podía ser posible!

—Bueno…bueno —la sacó el demonio de sus pensamientos—; el corazón de Kouga Tanaka será tuyo pero a cambio... —sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aquellas hordas rojizas no se despegaban de los asustados chocolates—...me entregaras tu virginidad.

—Pe-pero —balbució, llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la tela de su uniforme con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño; ya pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta que nada de esto existía realmente.

—Señor —llamó el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de aquel ser—; todavía es una niña para que usted…

—Créeme —lo interrumpió con una diabólica mirada—, me interesa más su virginidad que su alma.

—Pero mi señor, ella ni siquiera tiene que ofrecerle. Usted mismo puede notarlo —movió sus alas con violencia—. Es una mocosa, tiene poco busto y además su cara es infantil.

Satán miró al pajarraco en silencio, no permitía que nadie lo contradiga pero la situación le causaba gracia. Podía notar al observarla de re ojo como la humana se mordía el labio inferior por el enfado, algo que le pareció de lo más provocador.

—Vete —le dijo al ave de forma autoritaria antes que éste tomara vuelo y se perdiera de vista en ese cielo nocturno.

Kagome sintió escalofríos, aquella mirada penetrante la dejaba sin habla, desde un comienzo esto no estaba nada bien y ahora mucho menos a merced del demonio. Volvió sobre sus talones para huir del lugar pero fue sujetada fuertemente por el brazo. Al volver a quedar cara a cara con su peor pesadilla sintió un vuelco en el estomago; aquel rostro varonil le trataba de trasmitir algo al igual que su mirar.

Intentó nuevamente poder moverse pero su cuerpo no reacciona, estaba totalmente paralizada. Su cintura fue atrapada por aquellos brazos al tiempo que hundía el rostro en su cuello y lamía cada rincón de este.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos experimentando algo totalmente nuevo en ella, una sensación crecía en su interior acompañado de los juegos que Satán le proporcionaba en aquel pedazo de su piel descubierta con su boca y lengua.

Ardía…el lugar donde el dominio besaba y lamía ardía como una llama viva.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras la camisa de la joven se abrió mostrando un poco más de que muy pronto él probaría. La tela descendió unos centímetros por sus hombros acariciando el lugar expuesto.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a la realidad y la movilidad a su cuerpo. Empujó desde el pecho a aquel ser que osaba tocarla. Rápidamente se cubrió de la mirada de victoria del rey de los infiernos. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo todavía no la abandonaban, pensó que en cualquier momento podía perder la cabeza

—No debes tener vergüenza, al fin de cuentas mañana a la noche me lo entregaras todo.

Se abrazó más fuerte aún y se cubrió a más no poder para no dejar a simple vista una parte más de su cuerpo. La sonrisa que le proporcionaba y aquellos ojos que parecían brillar con más júbilo la convertían en una pequeña totalmente turbada e indefensa

—Te daré el día de mañana para que compruebes el amor de Kouga Tanaka —volvió a hablar Satán de forma ronca—. Por cierto, eres una delicia.

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor. No podía ser que ella por equivocación lograra invocar al diablo y ahora a cambio de su deseo le tenía que entregar su virginidad.

Antes que la última luz de conciencia se extinga de su mente, simplemente una cosa pensó.

Los besos de Satán ardían... y extrañamente ello le era placentero.

* * *

_No termino con un fic y ya me estoy metiendo con otro...¿Estare loca? Ya no me daban los tiempos con uno y ahora menos con dos...Pero si son vacaciones tenemos que hacer algo_

_Espero que apoyen a esta pequeña adaptacion que no creo que dure muchos capis...Gracias a mi amiga por meterme en este manga que me comio la poca cabeza que tenia. Lo lei para navidad asi que me la pase con un vaso de sidra en una mano y en el otro el manga jejeje_

_Para los que leyeron "**Virgin crisis**" se daran cuenta que este primer capi es muy parecido el encuentro que hay en el manga entre Satán y Miu, que es la verdadera protagonista de la historia...Satán tendria que tener cuernos y el pelo de color negro pero no me gustaban, mas los cuernos que otra cosa_

_-**GLOSARIO**-_

_**Mahoujin:** Círculo mágico que se forma alrededor de la persona cuando se invoca al demonio_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	2. Lazos con el demonio

_**Capítulo 2: Lazos con el demonio**_

Los días daban paso a las noches y las noches a los días…Desde aquel extraño suceso en esa misma habitación donde ahora se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad de esa noche, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

Pero aún la atormentaba pensar en la forma inconcientemente que su cuerpo reaccionara a algo totalmente descocido para ella misma.

___«_Por cierto, eres una delicia»

¿Cómo podía pensar en una cosa así? Solamente tenia quince años para pensar en las palabras de aquel ser proveniente del inframundo… ¡Por todos los cielos era el demonio!

Miró de soslayo la estrella de seis picos marcada en su hombro, eso era la prueba viviente que nada había sido un sueño y que inevitablemente todo era realidad…Le había vendido su virginidad a Satán para tener el corazón de Kouga.

Pero al parecer el hechizo de aquel ser no surtió efecto en el hombre de sus sueños.

El día después a la visita de Satán despertó como todos los días en aquel camisón infantil que usaba para dormir, pero descubrió con horror que lo que pensó ser un mal sueño era verdad: la estrella no se había ido de su hombro ni siquiera un poco. Ese día corrió como alma que lleva el diablo —valga la redundancia— para entrar en aquella capilla y rezar; rezar todo lo contrario de lo que ella pedía desde que sus ojos vieron por primera vez a Kouga Tanaka.

Que Kouga no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella y no permitía que Satán le robase su virginidad.

Su rezo por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro cumplirse, Kouga no sentía nada por ella pero tampoco sabia quien era. La había confundido con un curso anterior al suyo. Aquel mismo día donde por azares del destino logro pactar con el diablo estuvo hablando con Kouga horas entes respondiendo a las preguntas de éste y dejándole en claro que ella pertenecía al mismo curso que él.

Suspiró resignada cerrandó los ojos y poyandó su cabeza en una de sus manos solo para sostenerla. ¿Cómo una persona como Kouga podía fijarse en ella? Tenía el cuerpo y la cara de una niña.

Se alejó de la ventana y la cerró un poco sintiendo el peso de sus acciones y las consecuencias que traía jugar con algo totalmente descosido, jugar con magia; no importaba si esta era blanca o negra. Ahora estaba atada a una "promesa" que de sus labios nunca escapó, tenia que pagarle a Satán por sus servicios. Su rostro sonrió un poco al pensar que aquel ángel caído no podía quitarle nada ya que su hechizo no logro salir como él planeo.

Estaba a salvo…Por lo menos por ahora.

Movió con desgano hacia los costados su cabeza despejandó las ideas que cruzan por su mente. Tenía que descansar esa noche muy bien, mañana comenzaba su periodo en la secundaria alta y no podía ir con unas ojeras terribles al colegio.

Cuando por fin logro que su cuerpo se relajara y se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente cuando una cesación cálida la invadió por completo…Como si una persona velara sus sueños…Sentía su cuerpo flotar entre dos mundos, como si fuera el paso entre la vida y la muerte, como si fuera entre el cielo y el infierno.

Todo el trayecto hasta la escuela se la paso pensando en las nuevas tareas que tendría que enfrentar a partir de este momento, no podía pasar por alto ninguna de ella y menos dejarse deprimir. Solía costarle mucho reponerse luego que caía en una profunda depresión.

Cuando abrió la puerta de salón de primer año clase tres, el murmullo se hizo notorio y se quedó de piedra al notar al hombre por la cual pasada noches soñando con poder tener su amor incondicional.

Kouga Tanaka estaba en el mismo curso que el suyo, obviamente rodeado de chicas, de las mismas que lo seguían a todos lados y se autodenominaban su club de fans.

Kouga se levantó del asiento donde reposa tranquilo y caminó hacia ella extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—Kagome —murmuró con aquella voz que podía endulzar los odios de cualquier alumna de toda la institución.

La colegiala que dificultaba el paso en la puerta de entrada pensó que había entendido mal ¿Kouga había pronunciado su nombre?

—Es un gusto. Ahora somos compañeros de clase —mostró su sonrisa cálida y estrechó la mano de la joven que tenia al frente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquel sutil y cordial gesto, algunas con enfado otras con sorpresa. Kouga podía ser muy amable al tratar pero nunca tuvo algún atrevimiento semejante con alguna otra alumna.

El corazón de Kagome latió con violencia, estaba tratando de apartarlo de su mente y corazón pero la verdad es que seguía sintiéndose atraída por él.

Sin decir nada más, y pasando de alto las miradas que las chicas del salón le propiciaban, tomó asiento en su banco, uno de los que quedaba al lado de la ventana. Últimamente y con gran facilidad solía perderse en el cielo, ya sea de día o de noche

—Era atractivo —murmuró sin darse cuenta y dejando que su mente la dominara. Estaba nuevamente pensando en el demonio, en aquellos ojos rojillos tan atrayentes y a la vez siniestros, en esa sonrisa de superioridad que adornaba su rostro. En el aura de fortaleza que irradiaba su cuerpo. La tibieza con la que sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto y atraído por el de él.

Definitivamente aquel contacto intimo, pero escaso, con él le estaban causando estragos en todo su cuerpo.

—...por desgracia interrumpió sus estudios hace dos años pero ahora decidió retomarlos —habló fuerte y claro el profesor frente a la clase concentrado la atención de la mayoria.

Pero no la atención de todos…Kagome era una de ellas

—Aquí donde estudia su prima —siguió el hombre de unos 35 años—. Es dos años mayor que ustedes pero eso no implica que no puedan llevarse bien. Él es Inuyasha Taisho primo de Kagome Higurashi.

Fue en ese momento que Kagomo salió de la inconciencia y el mundo paralelo donde estaba sumergida para voltear el rostro y mirar al alumno nuevo en frente de la clase. Algunas estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos al ver entrar a aquel hombre al salón.

—Esperen, ¡yo no tengo ningún primo!—gritó al tiempo que ella también se levanta de su asiento y miraba con los ojos desorbitados al impostor.

—¿Cómo que no? —le retrucó Ayumi, una de sus mejores amigas, mirándola como si estuviera totalmente loca—: Aquel que siempre nos comentabas que por asuntos familiares tuvo que dejar el colegio para ayudar a tu tía ya que esta tenía una enfermedad

___«_¿Enfermedad?» pensó sosteniendo la mirada de su amiga. ¡Ello no era cierto!, ella no tenia ninguna tía. Tanto su madre como su padre eran hijos únicos.

Volvió a observar al joven que afirmaba ser tu primo, éste caminaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones avanzando hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada. El rostro masculino y de rasgos pronunciados, los ojos dorados como brazas, el cabello de color largo y negro parecía suave al tacto.

Se hizo un paso para atrás cuando éste llego hasta ella y se inclinó sobre el pupitre. Ella conocía esa sonrisa arrogante y por sobre todo el mirar penetrante de aquel hombre.

—Hola, _primita_ —soltó, ensanchando mucho mas su sonrisa y las llamas de sus ojos ardieron en los chocolates—, tanto tiempo.

___«_Esa voz… esos ojos… esa sonrisa» cruzó por su mente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, estaba segura de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

¡Satán se había convertido en su primo!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¿Por qué? —pregunto pisándole los talones cuando estaban en el receso, con gran astucia pudo deshacerse de la horda de mujeres que seguían a su "primo".

Todavía todo en ella era una total confusión, su mundo daba un giro de trescientos ochenta grados y ahora de la nada cuando pensó que al fin estaba libre de Satán, a pesar de la marca que se hizo a la idea que la seguiría esta el fin de sus días, estaba de vuelta y para colmo siendo su primo.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar esta vez impidiéndole el paso al enfrentarlo. Ella tenía que alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Era por donde se lo mirada superior a ella en todo sentido

—Quiero saber porqué mi magia no surgió efecto en Kouga —le respondió con naturalidad mientras la hacia a un lado y jugaba con el cuervo que se posó sobre su brazo—. Es mas fácil si soy tu primo que un total y completo extraño.

Kagome se volteó y volvió a acercarse a él a pasos apresurados, no era que estaba muy lejos de ella pero extrañamente no podía evitar estar lejos de él.

—No importa qué tipo de magias uses, él simplemente no se fijara en mi —lo enfrentó con entusiasmos en la voz, no permitiría que se metiera en esto, ella lo resolvería por sus propios medios.

—A pesar de ser ingenua en cuerpo y alma —la miró mientras el pájaro remontaba vuelo—, eres demasiado pasional e impetuosa.

La colegiala no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que en su primer encuentro con él hace un par de noches atrás. Nuevamente lo tenía cerca de ella acariciando con uno de sus pulgares el labio inferior. Ella quería salir de aquel lugar en ese mismo instante pero esos ojos al parecer no lo iban a permitir tan fácilmente.

Acercó su rostro a ella casi rozando la nariz y le sonrió de medio lado, mostrando claras intenciones de algo que Kagome todavía no estaba preparada.

—No lo olvides —le susurró mientras su otro mano viajaba a través de las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, sin llegar a tocarla en ningún lugar que pudiera hacerla sobresaltar—: Tu virginidad me pertenece.

Tan rápido como llegó se alejó de ella sin dejar que sus ojos perdieran el contacto, a pesar que en aquella forma Satán poseía los ojos dorados le seguían siendo igual de atrayentes que los rojizos. La fuerza mística, milenaria y provocativa de él la abandono por completo dejándola con una sensación de vació.

—Ya-ya te lo dije —tartamudeó un poco pero lo peor ya había pasado. Los rastros en su cuerpo de aquel acercamiento ya no estaban y con ello sus mejillas color carmesí también se habían esfumado—, no importa qué tipo de magia uses, él nunca se interesa en mi. No me comparo con las otras chicas que lo rodean.

La mirada del dominio se agudizó sobre su cuerpo y algo dentro de ella convulsiono, sentía como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar. Pego casi un brinco cuando notó y vio como crecía de forma consideraba su busto. Llevó con manos temblorosas hacia su rostro y palpó cada parte notándolo más maduro. Notando que ya no poseía el rostro de una pequeña.

Ahora tenía el cuerpo y el rostro de una mujer, lo que siempre había deseado.

—Ahora sí se fijara —habló con voz ronca acercándose nuevamente a ella—. ¿Sabias que poseen mas sensibilidad?

Aquella pregunta juguetona saliendo de los labios del mismísimo demonio fue acompañada con un movimiento que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa y desprevenida. Estaba tocando y apretando uno de sus senos.

Kagome no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica la invadiera por completo y le despertara sensaciones en su cuerpo nunca antes descubiertas. Ladeó el rostro con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y cerró los ojos dejándose perder en aquellas sensaciones. Sabía que estaba mal. ¿Por qué eso le causaba tanto placer?

—Por…por favor —gimió sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que realmente pedía, si realmente quería que él se detuviera o que siguiera aquel juego sobre su cuerpo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad cuando él alejó aquella mano osada de esa parte ahora totalmente más grande. Sus mejillas no dejaban de ser adornadas con aquel intenso rojo que trataba por todos los medios ocultar de Satán. Pero podía sentir, aunque mantuviera oculto sus ojos chocolates, como estaba totalmente satisfecho con su labor.

Así como la magia llego a su cuerpo… la abandono

Entreabrió los ojos un poco más repuesta al tiempo que este le dala la espada y con tranquilos pasos se alejaba de aquel lugar. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo: Nuevamente era una niña.

—¡Oye! —le gritó tratando de captar su atención. pero éste seguía su camino alejándose cada vez más—. ¿Por qué me las quitaste?

—Cumple tu parte del trato y podras pedirme lo que quieras —respondió simplemente mirándola de re ojo—, y luego me darás tu alma.

No se movió de su sitio por varios momentos más, hasta que intento poner en claro todo lo que en pocos momentos logro pasar.

El demonio era un vil y despreciable manipulador pero ella no dejaría que él se quedara con su virginidad, el tesoro que simplemente compartiría con el ser amado.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Los vidrios a su paso crujían, se astillaban y luego estallaban rompiéndose en mil pedazos esparcidos por el aire y el piso.

—Señor por favor —pidió nuevamente el cuervo que había acompañado a su amo al hacerle esa visita a la humana que lo invocó luego de tantos años.

—¡Él es un madito cristiano! —levantó la voz logrando que el ave se mantenga a una distancia prudencian, podía sentir como el aura de su amo aumentaba completamente por la ira. No era como Dios, totalmente comprensible y bondadoso, su amo era completamente lo contrario.

No podía creer, él siendo el rey de los infiernos no pudo lograr que un simple e insignificante humano cediera a su hechizo por la patética razón de ser cristiano. Lo había descubierto más rápido de lo que él pensó. Simple, estaba vestido de monaguillo limpiando la capilla de esta institución.

¿Siempre Dios se interpondría en su camino?

Rió de forma sonora causando escalofríos hasta a la propia ave que lo acompañaba…Sea como sea la virginidad de Kagome sería suya. Ni Dios o sus fieles y patéticos servidores podían impedirlo.

Eso lo juraba, como que era Satán el rey de los infiernos.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews que dejaron por el primer capitulo de esta adaptacion, algunas cosas inevitablmente las mentengo iguales o les cambio algo en pequeños acpectos... No quiero hacer un plagio ni nada por el estilo pero es que la historia esta totalmente muy bien narrada..._

_Espero q este capi les aya gustado y queria dejarlo como cierre de año nuevo_

_que pasen un feliz año y espero sus comentarios_

_**Lis**_


	3. En brazos del demonio

_**Capítulo 3: En brazos del demonio**_

¿Por qué tenían que humillarla de esa manera? Todas ellas, las del club de fans, sabían cuál era su punto débil…Su cuerpo.

Ellas se aprovechaban de eso.

Cada vez que tenía que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse para la clase de gimnasia, siempre era lo mismo; pero al parecer ellas no notaban la tristeza en sus ojos. Ellas la odiaban.

Tenían el cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado que ella, eran el centro de atención de casi toda la institución pero solo estaban disponibles para Kouga. En comparación no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él.

Cuando por fin vio su sueño cumplido realidad así como Satán se lo dio se lo quito. Todo por el trato, algo que rotundamente ella se negaría a cumplir. No utilizaría los poderes del diablo, si solo pudiera entender bien por que ahora le era casi inevitable evitar sonrojarse hasta cuando lo veía.

¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan penetrantes?

Recostó su espalda en el tronco de aquel gran árbol donde llevaba sentada varios minutos en un mutismo absoluto. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en ellas, a pesar de estar cambiada con la ropa de gimnasia, no se había presentado a la clase

—No fuiste a la clase, pequeña —comentó la voz de un hombre mientras se acercaba a paso lento—. Pensé que eras más responsable con tus cosas.

Kagome salió de su pequeño escudo protector y ladeó el rostro para fijar su mirada en aquel hombre

—Satán —murmuró con una sorpresa absoluta, al parecer él tampoco había asistido a las clases de gimnasia—. Déjame sola —concluyó al fin desganada, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie y menos con aquel ser que ahora estaba obligada a entregarle la virginidad.

—Inuyasha —la corrigió mientras terminaba de llegar y se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Por qué estas así?

La joven permaneció en silencio y volteó el rostro al frente. Notó el tono de voz casi preocupado, pero no le creía en lo absoluto. Él era el demonio, una persona de bajos escrúpulos que haría cualquier cosa con total de cumplir o satisfacer sus deseos. Podía tener tan solo quince años, pero no se dejaría engañar.

—¿Cómo si realmente te importara? —soltó con burla la joven después de unos momentos.

—¿Por qué crees que no? —le retrucó él de forma más que directa. La joven solo parpadeo ante aquella postura por demás decidida.

—Lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mí —apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas—. Ahora por favor déjame sola.

La contempló por unos segundos, le parecía extremadamente raro aquella actitud en la humana. Él, Inuyasha, era el rey de los infiernos y al igual que Dios tenia en poder de ver el alma de las personas. Kagome, al parecer era una persona extremadamente alegre, pero ésta era totalmente lo opuesto. Extrañamente era por eso que la quería para él, quería hacerla suya, quería su alma.

Llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica y la obligó, a pesar de las negativas, a que volteara a verlo.

—Algún día, pequeña, voy a dominarte, eso dalo por seguro.

Focalizó todos sus sentidos en aquella sonrisa tan segura de sí mismo, una seguridad que ella no poseía. Volteó al sentir arder sus mejillas y antes de darle alguna oportunidad simplemente se levantó y salió corriendo.

No podía dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara, no podía evitar sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que él estaba a su lado. Sabía cuál era su esencia, él mismo le confeso haber manipulado la mente de sus amigas y compañeros para poder ser su primo.

Inuyasha era terriblemente malévolo y haría cualquier cosa con total de cumplir sus objetivos…Con total de tenerla.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni cuánto había corrido; solo una cosa tenía en mente: poder alejarse lo mas lejos posible de Satán. Lo más lejos posible de aquellos ojos profundos que la dejaban sin coordinación alguna.

Trat de sostenerse en plena caída, pero ya era tarde su cuerpo golpeaba contra los peldaños.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Kouga a la enfermera con claras señales de preocupación a la vista. Encontró a Kagome desmayada y con una seria contusión en la cabeza. Sin dudarlo la cargó en brazos y la trajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería.

—Tiene un esguince en el pie izquierdo y un golpe en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes que no es nada serio —respondió a la vez que se alejaba de su paciente—. Esta muchachita tuvo mucha suerte, podría haber sido peor.

—¿Se repondrá? —volvió a preguntar mientras observaba el rostro algo pálido de Kagome desde donde se encontraba.

—Como ya te dije no es nada grabe, puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo de ella hasta que despierte.

—Esta bien, vendré después.

El joven de ojos azules salió luego de decir aquello, dejando a la enfermera terminar de limpiar la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza su última paciente.

—Disculpe soy el primo de Higurashi —hablo Inuyasha cuando termino de entrar en la enfermería—. Me dijeron que tuvo un accidente.

—Sí, se cayo por las escaleras, pero no te preocupes ella se encuentra bien —dijo mientras volteaba a verlo—. Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella hasta que despierte, yo tengo que atener a otro alumno.

—Me hare cargo, descuide —respondió al tiempo que sonreía logrando que la propia enfermera se sonroje. Aquello solo causo que se sintiera más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Se acercó a la humana con paso lento sin apartar su vista un solo momento de aquel rostro tan infantil que últimamente lo traía loco. Siempre jugo con el alma de cualquier humano, pero aquella chiquilla le hacia despertar sentimientos diferentes y contradictorios. Ni siquiera cuando era un ángel de Dios logró experimentar lo que ella ahora le trasmitía. Desea hacerla suya de todas las formar posibles, mancillar el alma y el cuerpo impoluto de ésta, hacerle descubrir el mayor placer del mundo…Pero había algo más, algo que aún no podía dilucidar.

Tomó la pequeña banqueta que tenía cerca y la arrimó hasta al lado de la cama donde Kagome yacía para sentarse a su lado. Apoyó su palma sobre la frente de la humana. Tenía un poco de fiebre, pero no era nada grabe. Sin que la enfermera se diera cuanta utilizó su poder para curar la herida y la fiebre de Kagome. No pudo evitarlo pero sonrió con ¿ternura?

—Kouga —murmuró la joven entre sueños al sentir como una mano cálida se entrelazaba con la suya brindándole un calor revitalizarte a todo su cuerpo.

—Shhhh, aquí estoy, sólo descansa.

Quería mover su cuerpo, pero nada respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba. Lo escuchaba a la lejanía, aquella ternura en su voz parecía arrullarla por completo. Se relajó y dejó de luchar por despertarse, lo único que importaba es que Kouga estaba a su lado, ese calor reconfortante no podía ser de otra persona. Si no podía tenerlo mientras estaba despierta por lo menos quería que no se apartara de su lado en estos momentos.

—Lamento la tardanza pero…

Kouga se paró en seco cuando se fijo en la persona que se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Kagome, no era otro que su primo.

—Creo que la dejo en buenas manos —comentó con algo de desden el supuesto primo de la joven mientras se levanta de aquella banqueta—. Gracias por traerle las cosas.

Tanto el ámbar como el celeste se enfrentaron por unos segundos, como midiendo la fuerza del otro. Inuyasha le arrebato de las manos la mochila de su "primita" a Kouga antes de perderse por aquella puerta. Lo detestaba por la simple razón de que era cristiano, pero pronto haría que le declara su amor a Kagome e inevitablemente ella seria de él, no dejaría que se la arrebate.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—No, no era necesario en lo absoluto —soltó una totalmente turbada Kagome al encontrarse en brazos de Kouga. Tal y como ella descubrió cuando despertó en la enfermería se dio cuanta que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado fue Kouga, y él amablemente por el esguince que tenía gracias a la caída se había ofrecido en llevarla a su casa.

Poco a poco sin ayuda del poder de Satán estaba teniendo un acercamiento con Kouga, sino podía tener su corazón por lo menos quería ser su amiga…La amiga de Kouga Tanaka.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Kouga secando totalmente a Kagome de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban en el principio de las gradas del gran templo Higurashi.

—Sí, gracias por traerme pero deja que yo…

No pudo continuar por que el chico de sus sueños ya estaba subiendo escalón por escalón con ella aún en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por aquella forma de tratarla, siempre había soñada con algo desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora no podía creerlo a pesar de estar despierta. Era con la persona que ella quería estar, él era el dueño de su corazón. Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa y sólo de re ojo se atrevió a observarlo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Kagome cuando ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su casa. Se había quedado fascinada con la fuerza de Kouga, en todo el trayecto que la subió cargando nunca se había quejado en lo absoluto.

—Nada que agradecer —le sonrió con ternura—. Espero que hagas reposo y te recuperes pronto, si hoy descansas bien ya creo que podrás caminar mañana sin problemas —hizó un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo y se marchó.

La quinceañera pensó tocar el cielo con las manos, Dios de alguna o otra forma la estaba ayudando para que su deseo se volviera realidad. Estaba totalmente decidido: Ella no necesitaba la ayuda de Inuyasha y esperaba que pronto se de por vencido.

—¡Prima!

Gritó una voz a sus espaldas logrando que ésta se girara del susto justo en el momento que un nene de más o menos seis años llegaba hasta ella saltándole de alegría encima y, por consecuencia, cayendo ambos al piso.

—No sabes cuando fue lo que te extrañe, prima —siguió hablando el nene mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y escondía la cabeza en su pecho—. Mi hermano me trata mal, ¿podrías ayudarme? —levantó el rostro y la miró con ojos totalmente vidriosos.

Kagome pestaño varias veces tratando de navegar ente las memorias que su mente guardaba para saber si conocía a ese adorable nene. ¿Como alguien se podía atrever a tratarlo mal? Si era pura ternura…Esos ojos color verde la compraban por completo.

—Veo que ya encontraste a tu adorada prima del alma —interrumpió Inuyasha mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y observaba a ambas personas tiradas en el suelo. El más chico sobra la más grande.

—Espera, no me digas que esto…

—Te presento a tu primo Shipou —la interrumpió nuevamente Satán logrando que el nene que tenía sobre su regazo ensanchara su sonrisa.

No, no y no…Ahora de la nada tenía una familia numerosa ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Kagome gritó y abrazó al sorprendido nene de ojos verdes y cabello negro solo que mucho mas corto que Inuyasha.

—¡Eres una ternura! —lo apretó más contra sí mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Gracias, Inuyasha, siempre quite tener un hermano o un primo más chico.

Satán permaneció en silencio observando aquella sonrisa tan sincera y fresca, Kagome realmente era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba esperando que lo dijera algo hiriente pero había pasado totalmente lo contrario.

—Por cierto —se cruzó de brazos mirándola de re ojo—. Shipou es el cuervo de la primera noche.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensancho evitando emitir una carcajada cuando la humana alejó, como si fuera algo totalmente contaminante, al pequeño. El chocolate y el verde agua marina se miraron detenidamente. Al fin de cuentas la humana volvió a sonreír y abrazar con más ahínco a su pequeño "primo".

—No me importa, es hermoso igual —lo retó clavando su mirada en la suya, pero rápidamente se sintió tan pequeña ante él, ese dorado lograba penetrarla por completo, era como si supiera con solo clavar su mirar en la suya lo que estaba pensando.

—Señor —llamo Shipou cuando por sin salió de los brazos de Kagome y ahora estaba de pie—. ¿También jugo con los recuerdos de la madre de Kagome?

—Inuyasha —corrigió éste de mala manera—, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo?, y sí, al fin y al cabo ahora somos sus sobrinos.

—¡¿Jugaste con los recuerdos de mi madre? —gritó una Kagome aún desde el piso, logrando que el pequeño de un salto hacia atrás al ver como cambiaba rápidamente de humor.

Inuyasha no se inmuto por el grito y la cara de enfado de aquella mujer, sólo se agacho a su lado y quitó con sumo cuidado el zapato y el calcetín del pie lastimado, tal y como hizo en aquella enfermería, al tacto de sus dedos con la piel expuesta, el esguince se curo.

Kagome se sonrojó a más no poder cuando las yemas de los dedos de Inuyasha la tocaban de aquella forma delicada. Una cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo junto con la calidez que comenzaba a sentir en aquella zona donde la había tocado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquello?

La tomó de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó. El cuerpo de Kagome choco contra el suyo, la joven cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo sea nuevamente invadido por aquellas cosquillas. Abrió los ojos con parcimonia notando la cercanía de ambos, notando como la mirada dorada de Inuyasha brillaba aquella tarde. Una parte de ella quería permanecer así, bajo esa mirada penetrante e inquisidora, sostenida por esos brazos fuertes. Notó la sonrisa casi lasciva en aquel rostro varonil, pero no le importo. Quería estar, aunque sabía que estaba mal, en los brazos de Inuyasha, en los brazos del propio demonio.

—Que bueno que no se estén peleando.

La voz de una mujer madura trajó de vuelta a la realidad a ambos jóvenes. Kagome rápidamente se separó de él como si no hubiera pasado nada, tratando de esconder aún sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Inuyasha, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme? —pidió la madre de Kagome a su adorable sobrino, ya que venía cargada con las bolsas del mercado—. Y tu Kagome ayúdame a preparar la comida

La aludida sólo asintió quedamente entrando con la cabeza gacha, no estaba bien que ella sintiera aquellas cosas por ese ser. Tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible o no sabría lo que él podría hacerle.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua para ver si de esta manera podía aclarar sus ideas. Shipou le había dicho segundos atrás que todas las mujeres que pactaban con el diablo solían olvidarse de sus deseos al caer en los brazos de él. La sensualidad y el misticismo era lo que las hacia perder la razón, pero ella se negaba a ser una de esas tantas mujeres. No dejaría que la utilizara como objeto para cumplir sus deseos…Antes que eso muerta.

Con las fuerzas renovadas salió de aquella bañadera cubriéndose con la toalla color verde manzana su cuerpo.

—¡Pero…! —gritó cuando la puerta se abrió dando acceso libre para que Inuyasha entrara. La toalla resbalo un poco por su cuerpo mojado y éste rápidamente la abrazo apretándola contra él—. Sueltame.

—¿Estas segura?, podría verte desnuda —susurró en el odio de la joven al tiempo que bajaba con una de sus manos por la espalda descubierta de ésta. Kagome se tenso completamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza al volver a sentir aquella sensaciones donde él acariciaba.

Cuando iba a volver a gritarle se encontraba nuevamente cubierta por la toalla e Inuyasha a una distancia prudencial. ¿Acaso la habría cubierto?

—Vístete rápido podrías enfermarte —dijo al tiempo que volvía a salir por el puerta.

Kagome cayó de rodillas sin despegar los ojos de esa puerta de manera, era un verdadero degenerado. Si él no hubiera entrado la toalla no habría resbalado por su cuerpo ni mucho menos hubiera tenido que tenerlo así de cerca acariciando su piel mojada.

Tal y como la primera noche… su piel ardía, pero no dejaría que jugara con ella…El demonio era totalmente depravado.

* * *

_Hola, como siempre gracias por los reviews que este fic tiene, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, ya saben que todo tipo de critica se aceptan... Espero que ayan pasado un año nuevo con sus seres queridos y mis mejores deseos para todos_

_Ya que estamos gracias a "**Pelirroja 16**" por dedicarme un capitulo de su fic, por cierto esperon que la apoyen en alguna de las 3 histo que tiene XD, como todos los que se inician en esto de escribir fic cuasta un poco ganarse el apoyo de los lectores...Yo todabia estoy en eso_

_Ahora sin mas me despido...Primer día del año 2008 jejeje...cuidense mucho_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	4. Promesa demoníaca

_**Capítulo 4: Promesa demoníaca**_

Volvió a tallarse los ojos cuando el sol le pegó de lleno en el rostro. Entre la calidez de los rayos solares sobre su cuerpo y que prácticamente había pasado toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, no estaba con sus cinco sentidos despiertos.

Bostezó tapando su boca con una de las manos al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana del salón de clases. Se podía tener una buena y agradable vista de todo el jardín que había en la institución desde aquel salón donde cursaba. No pudo evitar mirar con mayor atención cuando una figura, de aquellas dos que se acercaban, apareció en su campo visual.

—Siempre está rodeado de mujeres, prima —comentó la voz alegre de un niño a su lado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sobre el marco de la ventana y observaba lo que aquella humana a su lado también veía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kagome de forma tajante al pequeño Shipou que giraba su rostro y le sonreía como aquel sol en lo alto. ¿Es que no podía tener dos segundos de paz y tranquilidad? Hasta hace unos días atrás era solo una chica de quince años enamorada de un joven totalmente inalcanzable; y ahora tenía de la nada una familia numerosa y, por sobre todas las cosas, un pacto con el demonio.

La persona que estaba en ese momento al alcance de su vista estaba junto a una chica de un curso más elevado que el suyo. Si sólo esa joven supiera con la persona que estaba tratando…Movió la cabeza en negativa, como la compadecía.

—Como también estoy en receso vine a ver cómo es que estabas —respondió el pequeño mientras volvía a aquel circo, como él mismo había autodenominado, donde participaban su señor y otra humana—. Además soy el encargado de cuidarte y avisarle a Inuyasha cualquier cosa que te pase.

Kagome lo miró de re ojo dibujando una media sonrisa, el pequeño no tenía por que recibir su ira acumulada. Además no podía, esos ojos verdes le causaban una ternura desmesurada. Pero tampoco le permitiría a Inuyasha que la tratara como objeto de su propiedad. ¿Quién se creía que era?... _«__El demonio»_ pensó mientras respondía aquella pregunta que ella logro formular para sus adentros. El maldito desgraciado ahora la mandaba a seguir, era lo último que le faltaba.

—Lo hace para protegerte —comentó suavemente Shipou al notar el semblante serio de la que ahora era su prima. Kagome siguió con su vista a la pareja que se había detenido justo debajo de la ventana, quería escuchar que era lo que Satán y aquella chica estaba hablando, la verdad era que le interesaba mucho.

Las palabras de su "primito" detonaron en su mente como una bomba recién estallada. ¿Protegerla?, él no quería protegerla, lo único que quería es proteger su interés…Ella se había convertido, para su pesar, en el interés del demonio. Era como una persona que defendía un patrimonio robado, o alguna cosa que tenía algún significado.

Ella era oficialmente el patrimonio del demonio.

—Que hermoso es tu primo menor Kagome —habló Ayumi cuando se posó ella también al lado de la ventana para ver la escena que se desataba debajo, desde hacia un par de días era lo mismo. El primo mayor de su amiga se convirtió en un chico igual de popular que Kouga y, por consiguiente, estaba rodeado de mujeres desesperadas por tener una cita con él—. Siempre las rechaza de forma cruel, pero al parecer eso es lo que más le gusta a sus seguidoras —cambió rotundamente de tema al tiempo que sus ojos no perdían detalles de aquella pareja. Kagome la miró con atención.

—¿Ésto ya paso ante? —preguntó en tono de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se concentraron ahora en Inuyasha y en aquella sonrisa arrogante que parecía estar siempre a la orden del día.

—Sí, pero al aparecer la única que no se a dado cuanta a sido tú —fue la rápida respuesta de Ayumi al dar por sentado que toda la escuela sabía la forma que Inuyasha Taisho rechazaba a cualquier mujer que se le acercaba. Pero con su amiga parecía tierno…bueno compartían la misma sangre.

—Prima, ¿a dónde vas? —gritó Shipou al voltearse y ver como la humana tenía medio cuerpo fuera de aquel salón.

—A tomar un poco de aire, te aconsejo que vayas a tu salón o podrían castigarte —respondió sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, pero es que algo en ella no estaba bien y más luego de ver aquella escena.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ni en las sagradas escrituras escritas por los seguidores de quien en su tiempo fue su señor o amo podía aparecer aquello. Él pisando el templo de Dios otra vez.

Un lugar sagrado para que la gente orara por los pecados cometidos o pidiera al todo poderoso su más ferviente anhelo. Eso le causaba nauseas.

Pero si estaba en aquel lugar era sólo por una razón, para llevar a cabo su plan hasta el final. Tendría el virginal, puro e inmaculado cuerpo de Kagome Higurashi costase lo que costase, él lo obtendría porque así lo dispuso. Porque al igual que el gran señor de los cielos lo que él decía se hacia porque era su voluntad. Esa mocosa sería de él y nada más que de él.

—Gracias por venir, Inuyasha —dijo Kouga cuando llegó frente a él vestido con aquella sotana, que parecía más cura que monaguillo ante los ojos de Satán—. Es sobre tu prima, ha estado comportándose extraña últimamente.

El rey de los infiernos levantó una ceja. Kouga lo había citado en aquella capilla para hablar sobre algo extremadamente serio y tal como pensó Kagome sería el centro de la discusión o dialogo, pero aquella sospecha o confesión por su parte le parecía irrelevante.

—Veo que a ti también te sorprende —continuó hablando al ver la reacción en el rostro de Inuyasha—. Conozco muy poco a Kagome y mucho menos como es su comportamiento cuando esta frente a ti, pero puedo decir por lo poco que la conozco que se comporta como si hubiera…

—¿Hecho un pacto con el demonio? —preguntó pero más que preguntar afirmo enfrentando la mirada celeste sorprendida de Kouga. La palabra "demonio" para un santurrón como aquel sujeto era un pecado, uno de los más caros—. Sabes algo... —se cruzó de brazos cerrando por un momento los ojos. Ya no soportaba ni un segundos más seguir viendo aquel lugar plagado de santos—...el cuerpo de mi prima no conoce el tacto de un hombre.

Kouga retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver con suma sorpresa a ese hombre totalmente relajado en todo sentido. Hablaba como si sintiera un cariño más halla que familiar por su prima. Eso no podía ser cierto. Su espalda chocó contra el altar de madera que había en aquella capilla institucional. Inuyasha volvió abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre el semblante perturbado del hombre.

—¿Niégame que nunca se te movió un solo pelo cuando estuvo en tus brazos o tan cerca? —se acerco un paso hasta él—. ¿Qué nunca la deseaste? —sonrió de medio lado—. Ella es virgen y tú casi un santo, es justo para ti.

Secó con una de sus manos su rostro, estaba mojado con agua vendita. Kouga en un afán desesperado por hacerlo callar le arrojo agua vendita. Una terrible ironía del destino. El demonio recibiendo agua vendita, con esa absurda pequeñez no conseguiría nada.

—Los sujetos como tú... —lo agarró de aquella sotana, golpeándolo contra uno de las paredes de la capilla—...son solamente…

Lo soltó de improvisto fijando toda su atención en las puertas de madera de aquel templo, se giró sobre sus talones sin antes darle una última mirada a ese prototipo de hombre, como detestaba a ese idiota.

—Inuyasha, acaso tu a Kagome… —le gritó para llamar su atención mientras se levanta del piso, pero este sólo se digno a mirarlo de forma fiera antes de perderse pasando esas puertas.

Tenía que alejar a Kagome de Inuyasha lo antes posible, ese sujeto a primera vista le había causado una mala sensación y ahora confirmaba esas sospechas.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Señor, por favor espere —gritó el pequeño Shipou desesperado corriendo hasta donde sus piernas le permitían para alcanzar el paso de su amo—. Por favor señor...

—¡No me llamas así!—bociferó Inuyasha parando su paso y ladeando el rostro para fijar sus dorados ojos de humano en los verdes agua de su supuesto hermano.

—¿Pero… señor? —se quejó con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aire por la corrida—. Me dijo que vaya en busca de Kouga para que parara lo que le estaban haciendo a Kagome, de esa manera el confesaría su amor por ella.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio fijando esas llamas dorados en un punto indefinido del suelo, era cierto momento antes le había encomendado que buscara a Kouga para que fuera al rescate de la humana, mientras él sólo la vigilaría sin intrometerse. Pero algo ajeno a él lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Aquella humana antes de desmayarse había gritado ante ese grupo de mujeres seguidoras de Tanaka lo mucho que lo amaba, y eso lo cegó definitivamente. Esa mujer despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca pensó tener, odiaba que un entupido como Kouga tuviera el corazón de Kagome; ese sujeto no se la merecía en lo absoluto.

Por eso actuó, por eso aprovecho el desmayo de ella para golpearlas de la misma manera que ellas lo habían hechó con Kagome e inevitablemente cuando Shipou llego en ayuda de su prima junto con Kouga, una recién despertada Kogome frente a esas mujeres todas golpeadas quedaba justo como la victimaria de todo el hecho. Encajaba como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

No dejaría que el corazón de Kagome sea de Kouga —¡eso nunca!—, antes prefería matar a ese maldito.

—Cambie de planes —respondió al fin apretandó los puños y volvió a retomar el paso que antes llevaba. No estaba bien que siendo Satán sintiera ese cúmulo de emociones que sentía por una simple humana, pero eso por ahora no le importaba. Estaba decidido: El corazón de Kagome Higurashi nunca serie de Kouga Tanaka, a pesar que el corazón de él sí sea de ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro pálido tratando de comprender la sucia jugada de ese hombre, si es que se lo podía llamar hombre. No sabía donde ir, era el centro de todas las miradas y de murmullos a su alrededor, sólo necesitaba huir por unos momentos buscando algo de paz, buscando poder sentirse sola y a gusto con toda su alma.

Por eso había recurrido a esa capilla, por eso había recurrido a Dios.

Talvez estaba absolutamente mal recurrir a Dios nada más cuando lo necesitaba y no siempre como realmente tenía que ser. No, ella no era muy devota como lo era Kouga.

Kouga, el hombre que hacia que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos cada ves que lo veía y ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Una cosa es que no sintiera nada por ella pero otra muy diferente es que la detestara. Pero las marcas que su cuerpo ahora tenía se lo había ganado por ese hombre, por defender el amor por ese hombre.

Pero Kouga también la había engañado cuando le había dicho que se paso todo el día velando por ella en la enfermería, eso no era cierto. La persona que había velado por ella no fue otra que Inuyasha, así se lo había dicho la misma enfermera cuando salió a tomar un poco de aire. Esa mano cálida y aquella voz que confundió con la del chico de sus sueños, no era otra que la del propio demonio. Por eso luego de saber ese descubrimiento quería buscarlo para escuchar de sus labios la verdad, necesariamente quería escuchar que todo lo que la enfermería le había dicho era mentira.

¿Por qué? por la simple razón que se resignaba a pensar que tal y como Shipou esa mañana le había dicho, el demonio quería protegerla o cuidarla. Ella quería dejar de sentir esas sensaciones cuando Inuyasha se encontraba cerca de ella y más ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Por eso se había topado con Ayame y compañía en el trayecto de su carrera, y termino todo de la peor manera posible. Kouga creyendo en las palabras de ellas, creyendo que ella las había pegado cuando fue todo lo contrario. Y todo por culpa de Inuyasha, lo sabía, no necesitaba que él se lo afirmara para nada. Como de la nada esas chicas aparecían con serios golpes en el rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo cuando ella estaba inconciente. Inuyasha no les había pegado directamente pero si usando sus poderes.

Todavía no entendía aquella reacción en él, tendría que haber sido todo lo contrario. Él tendría que ayudarla para que Kouga le declare su amor no para que la odiara. Pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba los poderes de él para que dejara de odiarla.

Estaba perdida y a merced del demonio.

Tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras más lagrimas caían por él, perdiéndose en ese suelo tan pulcro y bien cuidado. Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y la atrajeron hacia ese pecho protector que pudo sentir fácilmente…Esa sensación de calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo y poco a poco su llanto ceso.

—No llores, pequeña —susurró de forma conciliadora Inuyasha en el oído de la humana sintiendo como poco a poco todo el cuerpo de este se relajaba y dejaba que la abrazara a gusto, dejándola que prácticamente la cuidara—. Prometo protegerte de cualquier cosa.

Kagome salio de su escondite fijando sus doloridos ojos chocolates tan brillantes por las lágrimas en aquellos dorados tan profundos y claros. Esos ojos que parecían desnudarle el alma.

Se alejó un poco de él sin salir de esos brazos protectores y calidos, esos brazos que la hacían sentir en casa a pesar de ser los del demonio. Alas, Inuyasha tenía alas negras, como la primera noche que lo vio en su habitación, sólo que estaba vez a pesar de sus alas seguía teniendo la apariencia de un humano.

—Kagome —la llamó en un murmullo que logró erizarle a la chica todos los cabellos—; pero promete delante de Dios que me entregaras tu virginidad.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Inuyasha sentenciaban su alma, el amor de Kouga estaba en sus manos, que la amara o la odiara dependía de él. Lo necesitaba aunque no quería, pero ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba para que le jurara su amor. Las pupilas de Inuyasha se concentraron en las suyas como buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, aquella sensación volvió a envolverla, se estaba perdiendo en los brazos del demonio, en esa sensación calida y reconfortante que ponía a su cuerpo a dormir y llevarlo a un confort absoluto.

No sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que hacia, si era lo correcto o no, si podía tomar otro camino o si simplemente ésta era la salida, tal vez porque era la más rápida. Era esa forma que tenía de mirarla lo que lograban que se quedara totalmente en blanco y solo él ocupara su cabeza. Y no sólo su cabeza sino también sus sentidos.

—Lo prometo, Inuyasha.

No supo cuándo pero sus labios formularon esa promesa que noches atrás se juraba a si misma nunca pronunciar, que nunca caería en los brazos del demonio, que nunca se dejaría seducir por él y por el mar de sensaciones que en su cuerpo despertaba.

Pero ahí estaba al fin el producto de aquel pacto hecho, le había vendido su alma al diablo y muy pronto le vendería su cuerpo para que él sea el primer hombre que la tocara, el primer hombre que se llevaría aquello que solo quería compartir con la persona amaba.

Inuyasha sonrió pero esa sonrisa no era arrogante, tenía un matiz muy diferente a las anteriores; al igual que la calidez que sus ojos ahora proyectaban, como si realmente fuere un hombre diferente.

—Prometo protegerte de la tristeza, del dolor y todo lo que pueda lastimarte —pronunció, alzandó la barbilla de ésta con una de sus manos mientras la seguía abrazando. Ella ahora definitivamente era de él.

Kagome dejó que toda la fuerza de Inuyasha la envolviera sin poder evitar por ningún momento esos ojos tan ¿puros? se juntaran con los suyos

Por primera vez sus labios sintieron la tibieza y cálidez de otros sobre los suyos, cubriéndolos por completo, en un beso tierno pero a al vez efímero. Muriendo una parte de ella cuando aquel contacta nuevo para ella era cortado, su corazón latió de prisa ante ese encuentro mágico y se oprimió cuando esa sensación de vacio inundo su ser.

Cuando logró salir de aquel letargo fue solo para ver la espalda de Inuyasha perderse por esas enormes puertas, abandonándola, dejándola sola tal y como ella quería.

Su primer beso…Y había sido con el demonio.

Pero aún así no podía entender porqué la había besado. ¿Por qué?, rozó con la yema de sus dedos sus labios. Aún estaban tibios y todo gracias a Inuyasha.

___«_¿Por qué?» Formuló su mente en un pedido desesperado.

* * *

_Otro nuevo capi de este fic...Gracias por lo comentarios que esta adaptacion esta teniendo... Para ser honesta en un momento el papel de Kouga si era de Houyo pero despues me acorde de la eterna rivalidad de Inu y Kouga en la serie que por eso termino ganando este, ademas de que podia poner a Ayame como seguidora de ese loco club de fans, me era mas simble... Puede que la personalidad varie un poco pero es la personalidad que Mayu le da a su personaje en el maga. Ver un Kouga todo santito no esta nada mal hasta que obvio despues todo se complica_

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que este año sea uno de los mejores...Sigan dejando sus Reviews como siempre_

_Saludos y nos vemos_

_**Lis**_


	5. Sentimientos oscuros

_**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos oscuros**_

Había estado observando el mismo punto en el techo desde hacia un par de horas. Su mirada estaba perdida en ese lugar pero, ¿su mente?. Su mente esta en aquel recuerdo de aquella tarde.

La promesa de entregarle la virginidad a Inuyasha y aquel beso, un beso que la dejaba con un sentimiento totalmente de alivio en el alma. Como si borraron de su mente el desaire de Kouga; con aquel beso parecía volverle el alma al cuerpo a pesar que aún no tenía la respuesta para la pregunta que hacia un par de horas su cabeza no dejaba de formular.

Era cierto que su primer beso fue con el demonio a pesar de no estar en sus planes, pero para sorpresa de ella, él se lo arrebató.

Giró esta vez poniéndose de lado sobre aquella cama, ahora tratando de comprender qué era todo aquello que le pasaba y por sobretodo comprendiendo el peso de sus palabras. No podía dejar de sufrir aunque quisiera, solamente quería volver hacer la joven de quince años despreocupada de todo y sumida en un sueño de algún día poder tener al chico que tanto quería.

—Estas arrepentida, ¿no es así pequeña? —preguntó Inuyasha irrumpiendo en la habitación mientras mantenía apoyada la espalda sobre la puerta de madera de la misma. Se cruzó de brazos observándola expectante; tal y como Shipou le dijo ella estaba en la habitación encerrada desde que llegó de la escuela.

Kagome se sentó en aquella cama y ladeó el rostro. Inuyasha sonreía como siempre con aquel aire de grandeza y superioridad. Apretó la colcha que estaba debajo de sus pequeñas manos.

Cuando se atrevía a hablarle así lo detestaba profundamente y más ahora que era totalmente de él, ahora que su virginidad era completamente de él.

—¿Seguramente estas rebosante de alegría? —le respondió con una pegunta en tono sarcástico mientras se paraba de aquella cama y la hacia frente. No le importaba que le llevara una cabeza, ni mucho menos que él era el demonio y ella una simple e insignificante humana. Pero ahora que podía ver las cosas con más claridad lo odiaba, al igual que Kouga la odiaba a ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Satán se borró de inmediato. La verdad que ese cambio drástico de humor lo confundía notablemente pero también lograba que perdiera la cabeza por esa humana, era demasiado pasional para lo dulce y tierna que aparentaba. Ningún otro demonio o humano alguna vez se le cruzo enfrentarlo, pero Kagome salía de todas las reglas establecidas…Por ello era tanto que le agradaba; porque él la domaría.

—¡Kouga me odia, lograste que te prometiera que te entregaría mi virginidad y por si fuera poco me besaste! —enumeró Kagome casi a los gritos sin apartar sus ojos chocolates de los dorados, estaba totalmente colorada de la rabia y para colmo cómo se atrevía a entrar a su habitación sin su permiso—. ¡Quiero que te alejes de mi! —terminó gritando con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose un paso hacia atrás.

Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha brillaron, nadie le daba órdenes y Kagome no se las daría en lo absoluto, era demasiado poca cosa como para enfrentarlo. Con un simple movimiento de sus manos la remera informal que la humana llevaba puesta se partió a la mitad, dejando expuesto lo necesario.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores? —habló sonriendo de medio lado ante los intentos de Kagome por cubrirse de sus ojos sagaces. Caminó unos pasos hasta ella pero sin acercarse demasiado. El cuerpo de la humana ante él parecía temblar de miedo, le era excitante ver eso en ella, en realidad todo ella se le volvía excitante. Un cuerpo que dentro de poco estaría completamente bajo sus dominios.

—Por…por favor —suplicó bajo aquella mirada quemante, esa mirada que lograba hacerla enloquecer. Aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ente esa mirada—. Esto no era parte del trato.

Inuyasha la jaló de un brazo y la atrajó hacia él, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo femenino chocó contra el suyo. Kagome levantó el rostro y lo miró con ojos suplicantes pero al mismo tiempo expectante, sintiendo como sus labios hormigueaban extrañando el calido toque de los del demonio… ¡Por Dios se estaba volviendo totalmente loca!

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron ante ese pensamiento mientras sentía el aliento de Inuyasha contra su oreja, provocando ahora un cosquilleo mayor en todo su cuerpo. ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo?

—Para que aprendes que a mi nadie me da ordenes —susurró sensualmente sujetando con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la joven totalmente quieta—. Pero sólo por eso es que ahora estas a salvo.

Kagome casi se cae de bruces al sentir como las piernas le flaqueaban cuando Inuyasha la soltó y se giró como si nada dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta. Pero para suerte de ella algo en su cabeza reacciono justo a tiempo antes de dar por sentado la forma en que era consumido su cuerpo por las palabras de él.

—Cuando Kouga te declare su amor... —dijo antes de perderse completamente por aquella puerta y dejarla nuevamente sola— ...ese noche conocerás el cielo —sentenció serio y con los ojos totalmente brillantes a pesar de Kagome no verlo, pero a pesar de que esas palabras sonaran visarras eran totalmente ciertas. La humana conocería el placer de tener sexo con una persona como él la misma noche que el santurrón aquel le declarase su amor.

Intentó gritar cuando nuevamente estuvo sola, pero sólo alcanzo a morderse el labio inferior con ahínco gracias a la cólera. Era insoportable siempre que se lo proponía y eso era muy seguido. Hora antes le prometió protegerla de cualquier cosa que le causara tristeza y dolor pero solamente jugaba con ella provocándole eso. Se sentó de forma sonora otra vez en el borde de la cama, sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Quería golpearlo pero seguramente no le arría ningún rasguño y lo peor es que todavía una parte de ella estaba totalmente avergonzada por sus palabras.

—Inuyasha —murmuró cuando su espalda chocó de forma estrepitosa contra el colchón. Tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien o mejor aún poder deshacerse de él.

Estaba decidido, le diría todo la verdad a Kouga a pesar de que éste luego terminara odiándola por completo, pero es que otra cosa no había encontrada como solución a pesar de darle vueltas al asunto toda la bendita noche.

Su madre la había ido a buscar para decirle que la cena estaba lista y que baraja, pero ella se negó y permaneció en esa habitación a pesar de las suplicas de ésta y de los pedidos. La razón fundamentar era encontrar la solución a su gran problema y la segunda era por que rotundamente no tenía deseos de ver a Inuyasha, al ególatra ese que decía ser su primo y se jactaba de rechazar a todas las mujeres de la peor manera posible, como Ayumi le había dicho el día de ayer.

Cerró con ánimos la puerta de aquel casillero de metal dándose la vuelta para aprovechar los minutos que todavía le quedaban antes de entrar a clase y no poder hablar con Kouga. Tenía que hacerlo a estas horas de la mañana antes que las seguidoras de él terminaran acabándola y torturándola más de la cuanta.

Para suerte de ella ninguno de sus queridos "primos" estaba a la vista, no era que le molestara la presencia de Shipou, sino todo lo contrario; pero si le molestaba más que nunca la presencia de Inuyasha. Tenía que ver aquella cara las veinticuatro horas del día, porque el muy desgraciado ni siquiera respetaba su privacidad.

Pero bueno, ahora que la verdad saldría a la luz, y seguramente la tomarían como loca, podría estar mucho más tranquila y no solo consigo misma. Además le demostraría al demonio que ella no era como todas las humanas que pensaba embaucar con total de acostarse con ellas. Era distinta a pesar de los esfuerzos sobre humanos que hacia para no dejaras llevar por el magnetismo irresistible de él.

Kagome Higurashi no sería de Satán a pesar que éste ya sentencio su alma y su cuerpo.

Camino con paso rápido por aquellos pasillos todavía no muy concurridos por alumnos para suerte de ella; de esta manera estaría en la capilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Kagome espera por favor!

La aludida paró en seco y giró el rostro para ver a nada más y nada menos que a Ayame, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, la fiel seguidora del club de fans de Kouga. Como era de esperarse era seguida por dos chicas más que formaban su selecto grupo de amigas. Kagome bajó la cabeza, Ayame nunca se cansaría de injuriarla, ella había sido la causante principal de las marcas en su cuerpo.

—Te…lo suplico —jadeó la pelirroja cuando por fin llego a su lado y tomó las manos de la chica por la cual ahora corría peligro mortal. No se iba a quedar sentaba para ver si era producto o no de su imaginación, pero una alucinación sobre un mismo ser no la tienen tres personas al mismo tiempo—, perdóname.

Kagome la miró por varios segundos en silencio. Estaba completamente pálida y aterrada, como si algo la hubiera asustado de sobre manera para ponerla en ese estado, y no solo ella, sino las otras chicas que se encontraban unos pasos mas atrás.

Ayame se caracterizaba por no pedirle perdón a nadie a pesar de ser ella quien se hubiese equivocado. Algo le tenía que haber pasado para dejarla en total conmoción y cruzar casi medio colegio para encontrarla…Ayame se estaba rebajando.

—Perdóname —volvió a suplicar totalmente temblando, sólo quería el perdón de Kagome y estaría a salvo.

Y como si su mente se hubiera de golpe despertado esa mañana entendió, o por lo menos era la idea más acertada que podía hilvanar.

Satán tenía que ver en aquel cambio repentino pero ¿qué les había hecho?

—Yo…eh —dudó por unos momentos, cada vez su mano era apretada con mayor fuerza por Ayame quien buscaba el perdón en sus ojos. No las odiaba, pero si les tenía un poco de resentimiento, ellas de forma indirecta eran las causantes que le prometiera venderle su alma y su cuerpo a Inuyasha—. Te disculpo Ayame.

No podía tampoco negarle un perdón, se sentía culpable sino lo hacia, además ella no quería ser una de las personas por la cual el demonio tomara venganza para con ella. La pelirroja de ojos verdes soltó su mano con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Kagome! —exclamó totalmente contenta. Sí que aquella chiquilla tenía buen corazón. En su lugar dejaría que se pudriera en el mismísimo infierno. Ella era lo contrarío—. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, ya Dios no estará enojado conmigo por tratarte como te trate.

Kagome parpadeo…Dios, Dios; contuvó un grito al acordarse de la prioridad en ese momento. ¡Kouga!, con toda esa distracción se le había olvidado Kouga.

Sólo hizo un ademán con su mano en forma de saludo y salió corriendo por aquel pasillo. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible para aclararle las cosas con Kouga, aunque después tendría que hablar con Inuyasha, le gustara o no. Pero debía saber si él tenía o no que ver con el cambio repentino de Ayame y compañía.

Su mente le decía que sí y ¿por qué de alguna extraña manera le reconfortaba que él se preocupara por ella? Tenía en claro cual eran los verdaderos propósitos de todo esto pero aún así y a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz.

Sin aminorar la marcha y con el corazón que intentaba salir de su pecho por aquella maratón, empujó con todas su fuerzas las puertas de madera de la capilla. Tal y como pensó Kouga estaba frente a ella y de espaldas, pero no se encontraba solo.

Ambos hombres, que al parecer estaban entablando una conversación que se vio interrumpida por su llegada, fijaron sus ojos en ella, siendo ahora el centro de atención.

—Prima, es como si Dios te hubiese llamado —habló Inuyasha en un tono que intento ser totalmente serio pero que rayaba lo burlesco. Miró de reojo a Kouga que sólo hacia una pequeña mueca ante la mención del ser que él obedecía ciegamente, por su parte la humana parecía catatónica frente a él—. Llegas justo a tiempo para que Kouga se entere de la verdad.

Kagome no pudo evitar que el corazón se le paralizara ante aquellas palabras. ¿Kouga enterarse de la verdad? Ella estaba justamente en ese lugar para eso, pero al parecer Inuyasha le había ganado esa partida una vez más. Sólo vio cuando su "primo" la jalabá de un ante brazo y la hacia poner espaldas a él y frente a Kouga.

Ante la mirada absorta de Kouga sujetó a la humana por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra abría los primeros botones de aquella camisa que completaba el uniforme escolar.

—Relájate, te he visto peor…pero al parecer Kouga no conoce el cuerpo de una mujer —susurró en su oído sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada celeste del hombre frente a él. Descorrió la camisa por el hombro dejando libre el hematoma de la golpiza sobre la nivea piel femenina.

El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba. Su pecho y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba descubierto, pero no entendía por qué Inuyasha le hacia estas cosas.

—¿Ves la marcas en su cuerpo? —le preguntó tajante evitando estrangularlo, es que sólo de ver aquella cara le provocaba eso. Ayer había visto las marcas que Kagome ocultaba debajo de aquella remera. Tenía varias en su pecho y otra en su hombro—. ¿Quién crees que se las hizo?

El tomo sumamente burlón retumbó en los odios de la humana, que sólo intentaba cerrar los ojos para no ver la cara de Kouga, pero ahora entendía muy bien porque Inuyasha estaba exponiéndola de esa forma…Era fuera de lo convencional pero de alguna manera la estaba ¿defendiendo?

—Siendo un seguidor de Dios, deberías saber diferenciar entre una mentira y una verdad —le aseguró al tiempo que empujaba a la mujer a los brazos de Kouga, quien la recibía de inmediato abrazándola de manera protectora.

Kouga hundió la cabeza en el hombro de la humana e Inuyasha sólo atinó a meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Kagome se dejaba abrazar por Kouga, pero al parecer dejarse abrazar por él le resultaba repugnante.

Aún así guardaba el pequeño hecho de ayer, cuando sintió el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la humana junto al suyo casi a la deriva.

—Merece por lo menos una disculpa.

Kagome ladeó el rostro y observó como, sin decir absolutamente nada más, Inuyasha se retiraba. Sus palabras le habían sonado algo distantes y casi frías. Ni siquiera voltió a mirarla, simplemente la dejaba en brazos de Kouga.

En los brazos de la persona que ella más quería en todo este mundo. A pesar de estar abrazada a él, algo que sólo en sus sueños podía albergar, la imagen de Inuyasha no se iba de su mente.

La imagen de la persona más vil, la imagen del demonio logro que sus mejillas volvieran a teñirse de carmesí y su corazón la latiera con fuerza.

Aún con ese sentimiento se alejó de los brazos de Kouga, como si no soportaba que otra persona más que Satán la abrazara. Sonrió tímidamente cubriéndose un poco al tiempo que éste le susurraba un perdón; un perdón que para ella ahora no tenía mucha valides. ¿Por qué?

—Alejate de Inuyasha, Kagome —habló fuerte Kouga entes que la joven saliera definitivamente por aquellas grandes puertas de manera.

Voltió a verlo sorprendida, las fracciones en el rostro de él estaban completamente duras, había sido una advertencia pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba involucrada con el demonio. Igual no entendió el por qué de sus palabras, sólo le regalo una nueva sonrisa algo forzada y salió definitivamente de la capilla. Con más preguntas que respuestas o, en su caso, sin ninguna confesión por parte de ella.

No se atrevió a mirarlo en todo el transcurso del día y mucho menos en horas de clase, todavía sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas y una parte de ella quería salir corriendo a pedirle explicaciones…Pero no se atrevía.

Se levantó de su asiento con desgana, tampoco cruzo palabras con Ayumi a pesar de los intentos de ésta por hablar con ella. Tomó con parcimonia su mochila y se la colocó al hombro, cuando por fin gran cantidad de alumnos ya no estaban en el salón se dispusó a salir.

—Hola, prima, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —Comentó un alegre Shipou esperándola en la puerta, como últimamente se había vuelto rutina. La humana ante sus ojos verdes y el disfraz que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia parecía algo perturbada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome tomó la mano del niño y caminó con la vista puesta el frente, se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de ser la prima de Shipou, pero es que él la trataba realmente como si fuera de su familia. Le regaló una gran sonrisa para despejar todos los temores, tal y como él le informó se encargaba de cuidar de ella mientras su "amo" no esté cerca. Pero eso a estas alturas poco le importaba.

—¿Y mi hermano? —se atrevió a peguntar mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Por suerte no se había equivocado delante de otros humanos. Si su amo se enteraba de algo así podía llegar a matarlo, ya muchos otros demonios vio correr con la misma suerte. El lugar del rey de los infiernos era muy buscado por todos y solo el demonio con mayor poder podía conllevar aquel título. Muchos retaron el poder de su señor, pero todos terminaban siendo asesinados sin piedad.

—Realmente no lo sé, faltó a su ultima clase —respondió Kagome tratando de tapar con su mano libre un poco sus ojos, el sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara y le impedía una visión perfecta de aquel patio totalmente vació. Si que el resto de sus compañeros abandonaban rápido el lugar, todo lo contrario a la hora de entrada.

—No creo que tengamos que buscarlo mucho —fue la rápida constatación de Shipou al enfocar sus ojos solo por un momento en las personas que estaban un poco alejadas de donde él y Kagome se encontraban.

La quinceañera bajo su rostro para ver como rápidamente Shipou corría el mismo un poco sonrojado. Luego enfocó sus ojos en la dirección que segundos antes captó la atención de su "primo". Abrió los ojos a más no poder, sintiendo una punzada de tremendo dolor en su pecho, un dolor que le provocába cortar su respiración por ese lapsus…Un dolor que nunca sintió por Kouga.

Inuyasha estaba besando a Ayame de una forma que no lo había hecho con ella y ésta la estaba correspondiendo.

Su pecho se oprimió con mayor fuerza cuando una de las manos de Inuyasha viajaba por entre las piernas de Ayame y su boca se dirija el cuello de ésta.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos dorados de él se concertaron en los chocolates y soltó a Ayame como si fuera una simple muñeca. La pobre chica resbaló por la corteza de aquel árbol mientras él camina hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de él, parecía como si su cabello se hubiese erizado dándole más magnetismo del que ya poseía. La sonrisa lasciva en sus labios lo decía todo.

—Es de mala educación espiar, pequeña —masculló tomando la mano de su "hermano" y comenzando a caminar sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Simplemente quería divertirse un poco y aquella chica estaba para eso y nada más que para eso—. Tu madre nos esta esperando —con esas últimas palabras sacó completamente a Kagome de sus pensamientos, pero ésta no le siguió el paso.

Cuando casi entrada la media noche pudo por fin encerrase en su habitación y dejar por un lado las preguntas que su madre parecía hacerle cada cinco minutos. Caminó hasta la estantería donde estaba el mismo libro de hechizos que utilizó para invocar al demonio; si había podido encontrar un hechizo para invocarlo podía encontrar otro para deshacerse de él completamente y dejar por fin de una buena vez sufrír.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba sufriendo y mucho, era como si quisieran arrancarle el corazón del pecho.

—Deja de buscar que no encontraras nada para hacerme daño. ¿Crees que soy tan patético? —preguntó levantando una ceja al entrar otra vez sin el permiso de Kagome a su habitación. Aunque cerrara la puerta bajo siete llaves él siempre lograría entrar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Inuyasha? —su voz trataba de no quebrarse ante ese recuerdo fresco, no quiso preguntarle pero simplemente soltó aquello al aire. Dejó nuevamente el libro donde estaba con la mirara perdida en aquella estantería. Seguramente se reiría de ella por hacerle ese tipo de escenas, pero le importaba más encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No te interesa en lo absoluto —respondió ante la pregunta algo incomoda para él, además nunca le daría explicaciones de porqué tuvo deseos de hacerlo. Ella solamente era la humana que le entregaría su virginidad a pesar de todo lo que le hacia sentir.

Apretó los puños y lo enfrentó totalmente dolida. ¿Cómo le respondía tan tranquilo? Era un despreciable cínico.

—¡Pero lo hiciste en el colegio! —le gritó ya fuera de sí, pero es que tenía tanta rabia en su interior que no podía disiparla. Inuyasha caminó totalmente enfada hasta ella y la arrinconó contra ese librero—. Y podían verte…

—¿Y? —preguntó siguiendo el juego de ésta. Le encantaba verla fuera de sí pero le parecía por demás una escena como aquella, además ella dejo bien en claro que lo quería lejos.

Kagome corrió la cara. La cercanía la turbaba, solo estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro y aunque quisiera no podía escapar, la tenía completamente acorralada. Inuyasha la obligó a que fijara sus ojos en los suyos. ¿Por qué su estomago dio un vuelco en aquel momento?

—Si me acostara con ella o no, no tendría por que importante. Al contrario, tendrías que agradecerme —susurró con una voz totalmente profunda y casi aterciopelada que le causo a Kagome cosquillas en todo el cuerpo—. Tanaka sería totalmente tuyo.

___«_Kouga _sería mió» _pensó mientras Inuyasha volvía a alejarse de ella, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que lograba jugar un poco con ella y luego la dejaba completamente sola. ¿Quería eso?, ¿Quería que Kouga sea suyo? Movió la cabeza en negativa frenética.

Ya no le importaba que Kouga le declarase su amor o no, pero si le importaba que Inuyasha se involucrara con Ayame. Ella no quería que con los mismos brazos abrazara a otra mujer o que besara a otra.

—¡Si me importa! —le gritó caminando un paso antes de que Inuyasha saliera de su cuarto. Le había gritado con la misma fuerza con la que lo había enfrentado. Cuando tuvo otra vez la atención de él, volvió a sentirse pequeña…Otra vez logro hablar de más.

—Repítelo —ordenó con voz de mando al caminar otra vez hasta ella, pero la humana sólo escondía sus ojos gracias al flequillo—. ¡Que lo repitas! —volvió a ordenarle sosteniendo su mentón para mirarla profundamente a los ojos.

Kagome tragó fuerte y trato de volver a correr su mirada pero inevitablemente Inuyasha se lo impidió, tampoco iba a volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras; prefería morir antes que ser la burla otra vez de él.

Sin previo aviso Inuyasha reclamó su boca de una forma posesiva y demandante, un beso ardiente como la primera noche que sus labios lograron hacer contacto con su piel. La atrajó más hacia él, atrayéndola de la cintura y con una mano posada en su nuca. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando de manera casi desesperada y salvaje se adentro en su boca. Sentía que se caería en cualquier momento sino era por la forma en que Inuyasha la tenia presa en sus brazos. Se sujetó de él, arrugando un poco con sus manos aquella camisa informar roja sangre.

La sensualidad y erotismo que Inuyasha le mandaba simplemente jugando con su lengua era demasiado para ella, no cabía en si misma. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y su mente totalmente turbada y en blanco.

Era una tortura la forma en como la besaba, no era lento ni pasivo, era todo lo que Satán siempre le había demostrado. A pesar de con la timidez que exploro la boca de él, al ser totalmente una novata, era una sensación única, un sabor nunca antes descubierto.

Suspiró suave cuando por fin el demonio dejo de hacer estragos con ella, poco a poco aflojo el agarre con el cual se sujetaba de su camisa y tímidamente busco sus ojos, tenía miedo de encontrar la burla en ellos, de ser como Ayame.

—Prometí que el corazón de Kouga sería tuyo, pero tu corazón nunca será suyo —le susurró antes de besar la comisura de sus labios aún abrazándola por la cintura. Kagome tembló en sus brazos otra vez y finalmente se alejó de ella. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquello que él mismo decidido hacía poco y mucho menos la forma con la que busco sus labios, una forma que nunca antes busco lo de nadie. Aquella chiquilla inexperta lo hacia actuar desesperado, pero no podía negar que los labios puros de ella eran como un afrodisíaco.

Se quedo ahí, abrazándose así misma, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y trataba de comprender las palabras de Satán. ¿Acaso él sentía algo por ella? No, claro que no, ella sólo era un juguete para él y nada más.

Pero es que la forma con la que la beso era realmente perturbadora, y lo peor era que le correspondió…Tenía que admitirlo Inuyasha le gustaba y mucho.

* * *

_Por fin la esperada continacion que todos me pedian, jejejeje...Como siempre gracias por los comentarios que dejan y quiero decirle a "**Zury**" que yo tambien prometeria cualquier cosa a un demonio como Inu jajajaja_

_No se cuando tenga la continuacion de este fic ni del otro, ya que me voy por una semana de vacaciones, pero espero poder tenerlo para el viernes que viene antes que me valla...Voy hacer lo posible aunque no prometo nada..._

_Dando las enormes gracias como siempre por sus reviews y esperando que comenten sobre este capi_

_Saludos_

_**Lis**_


	6. El ángel y el demonio

_**Capitulo 6: El ángel y el demonio**_

Si continuaba con otra noche en vela ya no tendría fuerzas en su cuerpo para levantarse. ¿Acaso las tenia ya?, ni eso ya sabía. Nuevamente se había quedado pensando en él o mejor dicho en ellos…

Por un lado estaba Kouga, la persona que quiso desde la primera vez que lo vio y por otro lado estaba Inuyasha, el mismísimo demonio, quien por su causa termino aceptando un pacto para que Kouga fuera solamente de ella, pero el precio de ese deseo fue demasiado caro. No solamente porque tendría que entregarle su alma y su cuerpo sino por que también Satán, al parecer, se llevaría su corazón…Si no era que ya se lo había llevado.

Aquel beso, a pesar de ser brusco, fue maravilloso y ese mismo beso era el causante de su noche sin dormir. Si Inuyasha planeo o no besarla a estas alturas no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, sólo tenia algo bien en claro.

Inuyasha le gustaba pero ¿hasta que punto?

A su manera muy particular, la había protegido tal y como Shipou le decía, alguna de esas veces tenían costos muy caros pero otras no. Sus métodos no eran convencionales, pero qué más podía esperar del rey de los infiernos.

También había jugado con ella, hasta el punto de manipularla y hacerla actuar tal y como él deseaba. Pero de la misma forma que podía ser totalmente arrogante podía ser protector y considerado, aunque solo una vez logro ver esa faceta.

Kouga no era Inuyasha e Inuyasha mucho menos era Kouga. Pero a pesar que desde muy pequeña siempre se dijo a sí misma que amaría a una persona con la personalidad de Kouga, ahora estaba completamente atraída por su polo opuesto.

Kouga era inalcanzable pero Inuyasha ni siquiera era humano…Era todo un dilema, o se quedaba con el bueno o con el malo.

—Últimamente suspiras mucho, Kagome —comentó el pequeño Shipou, que se encontraba al lado de la humana, cuando ésta dio un gran y profundo suspiro. En menos de diez minutos que estaba junto a ella, ya logro perder la cuanta de las veces que su "prima" suspiro. Se notaba que no estaba del todo bien y esa actitud la tenía desde ayer.

Kagome no respondió, simplemente se aparto del camino y apoyó su espalda contra el gran tronco, uno de los tantos que había en el colegio. Rápidamente Shipou se pusó a su lado, su deber era estar siempre que podía junta a ella sino su señor se enfadaría. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento su señor también estaba un poco raro desde ayer.

A pesar que la madre de Kagome estuvo toda la cena intentando sacar más de dos palabras a ambos, cada uno permaneció en silencio. Bueno, últimamente Kagome siempre permanecía en silencio pero su "hermano" era todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene alejada de mi, pequeña? —preguntó Inuyasha de forma provocativa cuando se posó al frente de Kagome, quien parpadeó varias veces para creer que no era un engaño de su mente. Por su parte Shipou se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar su sobresalto, no lo había escuchado llegar.

Se sonrojó levemente al darse cuanta del leve estrecho que los separaba, miró rápidamente a los costados y comprobó para alivio de ella, que su querido "primo" no estaba con Ayame; o tal vez simplemente lo estaba esperando en otra parte.

—Siempre estoy alejada de ti —le respondió retomando fuerzas y reincorporándose un poco, quería destruir aunque sea por un momento esa arrogancia que desprendía Inuyasha. De algún modo tenía que lograrlo.

—Yo creo que es todo lo contrario —sonrió todavía con mayor arrogancia, simplemente tenía que recordar que ella correspondió al beso de la noche anterior. Una boca que solo fue besada por él y pretendía que aquello siguiera así.

—Veo que hoy no estas con Ayame —soltó con algo de furia y sintiéndose herida si era todo lo contrario. No podía omitir que le molestaba de sobre manera ver a Inuyasha en brazos de otra mujer que no sea ella. Ahora era Inuyasha quien casi se había convertido en un patrimonio para su persona… El mundo estaba de cabeza, mejor dicho todo su mundo estaba de cabeza.

Para Shipou los movimientos de su señor fueron en cámara lenta. Primero observo casi con los ojos desorbitados y algo molesto a la joven, para luego arrinconarla contra el árbol y su cuerpo apoyando una de sus manos al lado de su cabeza y por ultimo inclinarse para estar a su altura.

Movió rápido sus manos para llamar la atención, teóricamente tenían que mantener las apariencias, es decir que los primos no podían tratarse con tanta confianza. Pero a pesar de que casi se pone a saltar como un loco, cuidando que ninguna mirada curiosa se fijara en la escena, tanto su señor como ahora la estática y colorado chica estaban absortos del mundo.

—Te atraigo, ¿no es así?

Tragó con fuerza y su corazón comenzó una loca carrera en su pecho, deseaba no ser tan evidente a los ojos de Inuyasha, pero la verdad era que sí. Podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus propios oídos y bajo aquella mirada dorada no podía lograr tranquilizarse en lo absoluto. Cuando al parecer sus labios se movían para dar una respuesta, notó que el matiz de los ojos de Satán cambiaban repentinamente alejándose un poco de ella, pero aún estando ambos cerca.

—No tiene la menor importancia porque al fin y al cabo cuando seas mía regresare al Manmaden.

Lo observó por unos segundos en silencio, escuchando como el murmullo se acercaban a donde ellos estaban. Ni siquiera Shipou decía alguna mínima palabra o emitía algún sonido. ¿Regresar? ¿Él la abandonaría?

—Kagome —la voz de Kouga fue la que irrumpió aquel silencio, mirando casi colérico lo cerca que aquella mujer estaba de su primo mayor.

Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada enfrentando el destello de los ojos celestes antes de llamar a su pequeño "hermanito" para que se retiraran del lugar. Shipou saludó cálido a su prima y sin más siguió los pasos de su señor, por que no solo era eso para él sino también un ejemplo a seguir.

Levantó la vista y la fijo en la amplia espalda de Satán, a cada paso que él daba para alejarse de ella sentía como si su alma se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos incapaces de volver a juntar. No le importaba que Kouga estuviera ahí, solamente le importaba que Inuyasha no se apartara de su lado. Tenía que saber sus sentimientos…No estaba bien amar al demonio, pero por fin comprendía que ella lo amaba a pesar que él sólo la vea como un juguete de sus deseos…Prefería eso antes que perderlo definitivamente.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó para llamar su atención o por lo menos la de Shipou, pero ninguno de los dos ya estaban a la vista. Igualmente avanzo pasando sin prestarla la mayor atención a Kouga que se encontraba a su lado.

—No vayas con él, quédate conmigo —la sujetó del brazo logrando detener su huida. Kagome sintió como era abrazada por la espalda y prácticamente se paralizó—. Me gustas mucho.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

___«_Me gustas mucho»

Eran aquellas palabras pronuncias por Kouga que no dejaban de darle vueltas por su cabeza. No le logro responder a pesar que él le pidió una respuesta, solamente lo miró incrédula sin comprender antes de salir en busca de Inuyasha, pero no logro encontrarlo. A pesar de estar esperando impaciente el resto del día, tampoco cursó el resto de las clases y mucho menos estaba en algún grupo de mujeres.

La marca de su hombro había desaparecido al mismo momento que Kouga le declaraba sus sentimientos, el ardor ya no estaba pero si quedaba una sensación de vació. Ahora que esa marca ya no estaba en su cuerpo era como si nada la uniera a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorada del demonio?

Estaba tan fuera de sí que hasta había venido a pedirle a Dios por él, o tal vez estaba en la capilla para esconderse. Ahora que su deseo estaba cumplido tenía ella que cumplir la promesa de entrega y si era así ya nunca más lo vería. Antes se hubiera alegrado enormemente pero ahora no podía imaginar un día sin aquel arrogante ser.

Se sujetó con fuerza de aquella mesa que servia como altar al tiempo que las puertas de abrían con brusquedad. Giró un poco sobre si misma, para tener una plena y clara visión de aquel visitante que osaba entrar de esa forma a ese lugar sagrado.

Cuando aquellos ojos dorados se posaron en sus ojos no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez indefensa ante el hombre que camina hasta ella a paso pausado sin apartar por un segundo sus ojos de los suyos. Sin saber como, al estar Inuyasha a medio camino, las puertas se cerraron tras su espalda. Seguramente era producto del poder que parecía irradiar todo el cuerpo de Satán.

—Tienes que cumplir tu parte del pacto —murmuró cuando llegó hasta la pálida humana, quien lo observaba fijamente. Había visto cuando el idiota de Kouga le declaraba sus sentimientos, ahora que finalmente ella tenía lo que tanto anhelaba era momento de que él tuviera lo que tanto deseaba y quería al mismo tiempo.

Kagome cerró los ojos, no sabía si era por el miedo de que la tomara de forma brusca y animal o porque intentaba retener las lágrimas…Hoy perdería definitivamente a Inuyasha.

Cuando el demonio la atrajó hasta su cuerpo volvió a experimentar esa sensación cálida de encontrarse entre sus brazos, era como si todo el peso del mundo dejara de estar sobre sus hombros. Apoyo, extrañamente para ella, una mano sobre su pecho sin sentir temor. Mientras con una mano aún la sostenía de la cintura con la otra logro finalmente que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar.

—Hoy será nuestra última noche juntos, pequeña —sonrió con las pupilas tan claras y brillantes antes los ojos chocolates. Su voz tenía una extraña tonada de dulzura mezclado con algo de melancolía, como si a él también le pesara aquel momento.

Nuevamente los labios varoniles cubrieron los suyos, dejándola totalmente absorta a otra cosa que no sea ese beso. Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos al tiempo que Inuyasha profundizaba el beso y la atraía más a su cuerpo, haciendo nulo el espacio que los separaba.

La basaba con suma ternura, de la misma forma que las manos ásperas viajan por su cuerpo, como si ella fuera una pieza de la más fina porcelana. Escuchó el ruido de objetos chocar contra el suelo para luego sentir la dura madera en su espalda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando gran cantidad de aire en un profundo suspiro, los besos de él descendieron hasta su cuello provocándole cosquillas y otro sin fin de sensaciones. Pero a pesar de que una parte de ella estaba sumida en esa atmósfera que los envolvía a ambos en aquel lugar poco apropiado, solo pensaba en una cosa….Perdería a Inuyasha definitivamente.

Esa sensación de tristeza ahora envolvía su cuerpo, si tenía que perderlo entonces no quería recordarlo. Solo él podía lograr que lo olvidara completamente, porque sabía muy bien que ella nunca lo olvidaría.

—Por favor has que te olvide —le imploró desviando su mirada hacia aquellas grandes puertas de madera para que él, si intentaba buscar sus ojos, no notara el estado en que se encontraba. Podía jugar con sus recuerdos, tal y como había logrado con su madre y compañeros.

Tal y como ella pensó el buscó sus ojos, esos chocolates que se negaban a fundirse con el dorado de los suyos. Llevó una mano al mentón de la chica y la obligó a verlo. Su mirada ante la de él denotaba infinita tristeza, una tristeza que provenía desde el alma.

—No, pequeña, quiero que siempre me recuerdes —acarició la mejilla de ella con suma ternura para luego ver como las gemas chocolates de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo se llenaban de lágrimas con aquella simple muestra. ¿Tanto podía detestarlo?, eso no lo soportaba en lo absoluto—. Si piensas que vas a….

—¡No quiero que te vayas! —le gritó sabiendo que exponía los más profundos de sus sentimientos, pero cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Se había enamorado del demonio y no soportaría perderlo, por eso tenía que decírselo, tenía que dejar de sentir a cada momento como si una parte de ella muriera al saber que nunca más lo tendría en su vida.

La observaba absorto e incrédulo, tratando de saber si eran ciertas las palabras que lograron salir de la boca de aquella chiquilla. Todo le decía que sí, sin poder evitar que sintiera una alegría infinita por aquel descubrimiento. Al parecer ella lo necesitaba en su vida más de lo que aparentaba y él, muy a su pesar, la necesitaba en la suya. Ahora entendía esos sentimientos contradictorios que se formaban en su persona….La deseaba, pero no solamente de una forma carnal, sino deseaba estar a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, las puertas del recinto fueron abriertas con brusquedad, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en el altar.

—Kouga —pronunció Kagome incrédula, cuando notó la presencia de éste en el lugar. La mirada celeste furiosa que se sernia sobre ellos era evidente. ¿Cómo demonios explicaría algo así?, y al parecer Inuyasha no ayuda en lo absoluto, ya que no se había movido ni medio centímetro sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Suelta! —gritó Kouga con voz potente y tomando mucha más fuerza en aquel santo lugar. Ambos hombres se miraron largo tiempo, casi infinito para Kagome que sólo podía intentar tranquilizar su corazón.

Inuyasha volteó a verla y la besó de forma fugaz con una sonrisa en los labios, era perfecto para él que Kouga estuviera aquí, aunque lo detestaba por haber interrumpido. Pero de esta forma entendería el santurrón aquel a quien le pertenecía la pequeña Kagome.

Kagome cerró los ojos y por un momento se olvidó de toda la escena y se dejo nuevamente llevar por el efímero beso, poco a poco abrió los ojos con parcimonia mientras era puesta nuevamente de pie por el demonio.

Inuyasha rió de buena gana sorprendiendo por completo a Kouga, que no se había movido de su lugar de origen. Estaba ahora más que seguro que aquel hombre no era otro que el ángel caído rey de los infiernos.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella —lo enfrentó alzando un poco la voz para que su receptor pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Rápidamente Inuyasha guardó silencio pero mirándolo aún de manera desafiante y burlona, él no era nada a comparación de su persona.

—Eso a ti… —Kagome escucho como arrestaba sus palabras, provocándole escalofríos, al igual que el ambiente se volvía casi frió y sombrío por el poder que Inuyasha irradiaba. Sintió miedo, como nunca antes lo había experimentado— ...no te importa.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito que le quemaba la garganta. El cuerpo de Kouga rebotaba contra las puertas cerradas del lugar como si fuera un objeto insignificante. No cabía la menor duda que el causante de eso era Inuyasha, ladeó el rostro para verlo y aquella mirada sombría que un momento pareció notar, ante sus ojos no quedaba nada de aquello

—Inuyasha —lo llamó en un murmuro, casi sin pensarlo para captar la atención de éste y dar crédito a sus ojos. Todo el miedo sentido se esfumó cuando las pupilas doradas de él se concentraron en las suyas…lo amaba a pesar de lo diabólico que podía llegar a ser.

Todo paso rápido ante sus ojos y solo vio el liquito vital, que también corre por sus venas, caer del cuerpo de Satán. Rápidamente el charco de sangre se formo a los pies de él, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y semi arrodillado.

Llevó con temor sus ojos hasta el lugar donde la herida se había producido, el hombre izquierdo estaba totalmente atravesado por una lanza que en su base tenía una cruz. La herida no era de muerte, pero si totalmente destructiva. La sangre brotaba rápidamente sin dar tregua a algo.

Intentó hacer algún movimiento aún en plena conmoción por los hechos recientes, pero antes de intentar algo nuevamente la risa diabólica de Inuyasha inundo el lugar.

Se alejó de él sin poder creer lo que veía. Sin el menor esfuerzo se quitaba aquella lanza de su hombro lanzándola a los pies de Kouga, totalmente sorprendido.

—Creo que fallaste, Miguel —le dijo tranquilo, aprisionando un poco aquella herida. Por suerte él no lo había matado, aunque estuvo muy cerca. Pero ahora entendía porque lo detestaba de sobre manera—. Sabes esconder bien tu verdadero rostro, pero tu olor me repugnaba en lo absoluto…Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Kagome voltió esta vez para observar de lleno a Kouga, quien no hacia otra cosa que enfrentar en todo sentido a Inuyasha. Nunca lo había visto en esa postura tan desafiante. Al inversa de cómo paso la primera noche que Satán invadió su cuarto, el lugar se lleno casi por completo de plumas blancas, impolutas; para dejar paso a un ser no proveniente del mundo de los humanos.

Kouga se convierto en ángel, en un ángel de Dios….Kouga no era otro que el ángel Miguel.

Ante la verdadera forma de su oponente sus ojos adquirieron su verdadero color, trasformándose en rojos color sangre.

_El ángel y el demonio cara a cara otra vez._

* * *

_Lamento la verdad la demora! intento subirlo la vez que lo prometi para no puder terminar el capi, y hoy que volvi de mis vacaciones me puse a terminarlo por completo...Infinidad de gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios y como siempre espero que sigan apoyando este fic..._

_Para todas aquellas el proximo capi el lemon jejejejej...Bueno antes quedo queria decirle a "anyglue" que no se bien en donde poder buscar en manga, prometo que voy a intentar y cualquier cosa te aviso, otro lugar que el buscador mas grande como google no tengo...Me despido y nos vemos en el proximo cap_

**_-Glosario-_**

**_Manmaden:_** _Lugar donde habitan los demonios_

_**Lis**_


	7. Un nuevo pacto

_**Capitulo 7: Un nuevo pacto**_

—Nunca te voy a permitir que la condenes. Amo a Kagome —sentenció manteniéndose a un distancia prudencial de Satán y también protegiendo el frágil cuerpo de la persona que se había enamorado.

La herida que pudo hacerle a Satán bastaba para mandarlo al lugar donde pertenecía, como ángel de Dios ese era su deber, solamente él o su señor podía acabar con el rey de los infiernos. Una vez lo había vencido y ahora parecía que nuevamente ocurriría lo mismo y no solo para evitar que Satán, bajo el camuflaje de Inuyasha, destruyera el mundo y mucho menos la vida de Kagome, de un alma que todavía podía ser salvada de ser corrompida por el demonio. Todas las desgracia sobre las faz de la tierra eran por su causa, pero eso se acabaría en esté mismo instante.

Satán cayo de rodillas productos de las heridas echas por el combate, el desgaste físico era mucho mayor en el mundo mortal de lo que era en el suyo. Con una mano trato de parar la severa hemorragia que tenía en su estomago. Miguel también estaba herido, pero estando bajo el velo de esta capilla las condiciones de lucha eran totalmente distintas.

—¿La amas? —le preguntó, para más esa pregunta sonaba a un reto en los oídos del ángel y de la humana. Inuyasha mostraba totalmente el rostro contracturado por el dolor pero eso no le impedía seguir buscando con su vista a su rival—, entonces amaras a un cuerpo sin alma, porque me la llevaré el infierno. Su alma me pertenece.

Kagome se quedó de piedra y con lágrimas en los ojos, los rojos sangré de Inuyasha se clavaron en los asustados chocolates suyos asegurando sus palabras. Estaba totalmente ido de sus casillas. La pelea fue por demás sangrienta, el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar de forma lúgubre y pestilente. No pudo apartar ni por un momento la vista de ambos contrincantes cuando las lanzas eran clavadas en los cuerpos de su enemigo. A diferencia del ángel Miguel, la lanza que el demonio poseía tenía en su base la cabeza de un animal muerto con cuernos; esa era la única diferencia entre sus armas.

—Eso nunca, Satán.

Como si las palabras de Kouga se cumplieran, bajo los pies de Inuyasha se abrió un agüero de la medida perfecta para que fuera absorbido. Podía sentir como un poder sobrenatural emanaba de aquel lugar, arrastrando poco a poco a la persona que se encontraba sobre él. Miró con horror la escena y el rostro implacable de Miguel, no mostraba reacción alguna.

No importaba que Inuyasha halla sentenciado su alma, no importaba todo lo que él llego a hacerle y mucho menos importaba la promesa de la entrega de virginidad…Lo quería a su lado porque se había enamorado del demonio.

—Déjalo, Kagome, él tiene que morir.

Miró con desesperación los celestes ojos del ángel que sujetaba su brazo e impedía ir al rescate de Satán. Comprendía a la perfección las palabras de Kouga y el porqué de todo esto, ¡tenía que ponerle fin!. Esperaba que Dios algún día la perdonara por esta decisión, tal vez precipitada, que había tomado.

—¡Inuyasha no me dejes! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse incapaz de poder hacerla algo para ayudarlo. No podía ni siquiera tratar de llegar a su lado porque Kouga la sujetaba de forma certera del brazo, impidiendo cualquier rescate hasta volverlo fallido. Estaba desesperada, eso era lo que sentía correr por su cuerpo aparte del miedo, de verlo ahí tan vulnerable y ella sin poder socorrerlo. Por eso gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la garganta pareció cerrarse en dolor pero no le importo, logró que nuevamente esa facción amenazante que poseía Satán en su verdadera forma, se concentrara en ella—. Por favor —murmuró desesperada cuando por fin dejo de hacer esfuerzos para retener sus lágrimas. Miguel la soltó.

Cuando ya no se sintió presa y pese a que escucha la voz de el ángel a sus espaldas, corrió sin importarle su bienestar en lo más mínimo. Cayó de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo de esta manera que se separa de ella, impidiendo que regresara a su mundo y la dejara totalmente sola.

—Quédate a mi lado, por favor —susurró en su oído soltando más lágrimas, todo dependía de él y el tiempo se acortaba, sentía como el piso se cerraba a sus pies arrastrando a ella también. Los brazos calidos de la "persona" que ella amaba rodearon su cintura, haciendo que por un momento olvide los hechos. Esta no podía ser una despedida.

—Tendremos que hacer un pacto —habló con voz clara alejándola un poco de su cuerpo para ver aquellos ojos tan expresivos, esos ojos por el cual estaba donde estaba. Prefería llevar su alma pura al infierno antes de que permanezca al lado de ese ser. Si ella aceptaba ese nuevo pacto podría permanecer a su lado. Tenía que medir sus palabras, estaría encadena por siempre a él, pero primero tendría que aceptarlo.

—Cualquier cosa —fue su respuesta, estando totalmente confiada, no importaba que era lo que ahora tenia que prometerle si de esa manera lo tendría a su lado. Inuyasha era amenazante y mucho más sus ojos, pero aún así junto fugazmente sus labios con los suyos para darle a entender que estaba dispuesta a seguir.

—Amor eterno —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron en sorpresa ante sus roncas palabras—. Prométeme que me amaras eternamente.

Bajó por un segundo su mirada pero Satán logró que sus ojos volvieran a juntarse. Había creído que ella realmente sentía algo por él, pero al parecer los humanos solamente estaban para satisfacer sus deseos, como siempre debió ser. Veía la duda en su semblante y eso le provocaba desolación. Él la quería y de cualquier forma la tendría así sea por la malas.

—Lo prometo —sonrió de forma dulce, como nunca ante lo había hecho por él ante la mirada confusa de éste—. Te amaré eternamente.

Estaba absolutamente segura, lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días y más halla aunque él no la amase.

Un nuevo pacto entrelazo su vida con la del mismo demonio…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz preocupada de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto llego a sus oídos sacándola de este pequeño estado entre el sueño y la realidad. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie y mucho menos con su madre, solamente quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Tratar de poner sus ideas en claro y no sentirse triste por estar peleada con la persona ahora más importante de su vida.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada —tapó su cabeza con la almohada y rezo para que el piso se abrá y se la tragasé como ayer a la noche estuvo a punto de sucederle. Sintió a su madre alejarse y suspiró sonoramente para ahuyentar el malestar notorio que todo su cuerpo tenía. La actitud preocupada de su madre era justificada y más por los sucesos de esta mañana, tenía suerte si no la tomaba como una loca desquiciada.

Una nueva estrella de seis picos adornaba nuevamente su hombro, el mismo que el anterior, salvo que ahora la promesa era totalmente diferente. Ahora ella era de Inuyasha hasta la eternidad poro y ¿él?

El comportamiento luego de la batalla no justificaba que la amaba y mucho menos que lo hiciera hasta la eternidad. Todo lo contrario, había actuado de una manera viseral, regido puramente por el deseo. No pudo evitar que casi toda una gama de colores carmesí tiñeran sus mejillas.

Luego de aquella promesa de amor eterno, fue como si Kouga se diera por vencido en enviarlo a su mundo. El amor era algo que estaba fuera de sus limites al ser lo más puro del mundo, por eso se marchó; dejando que Satán siguiera junto a ella.

___«_Todavía no me entregaste tu virginidad»

Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos pero las palabras de Inuyasha resonaban en su cabeza, se lo había dicho luego de volver a su forma humana, como si nada hubiera pasado y con aquella voz tan aterciopelada y cargada de lujuria que la dejó estática y sin poder moverse….Un cordero a la merced del lobo.

Aún recordando ese momento el cuerpo le ardida completamente, en una sensación totalmente nueva que primero pensó que era producto de los poderes de Satán. Tan rápido como pronuncio aquellas palabras se apoderó de su boca y supó en ese momento que no tenía más escape de ningún modo. Se quejó por la brusquedad con que era besada, pero sólo provocaba en él reaccionas adversas a las que buscaba. La había despojada de algunas prendas de forma rápida y desesperada, recorriendo su cuerpo no sólo con sus manos sino también con sus labios, obligandola a pesar de que intentaba zafarse de él. Insinuándola con sus palabras y sus actos. Cuando por fin había aceptado la sumisión por completo, olvidando el lugar donde estaban y la forma por demás brusca de tratarla, no pudo soportar más y se desmayó en sus brazos.

Ella seguía conservando su virginidad... por ahora.

Respiró con tranquila y fue un alivio para todo su cuerpo, lentamente se calmo y volvió en sí; por el amor de Dios ¡¿en que se estaba convirtiendo? Solamente tenía quince años para sentir esas cosas.

Inuyasha nuevamente manipuló la mente de su madre y compañeros, esta mañana quedo demostrado que no quedaban rastros de aquella familia que él creo para poder de esta forma acercarse a Kouga. Si madre la miró como una loca, cuando pregunto por sus "primos" a la hora del desayuno. Ahora Inuyasha era su profesor de matemáticas en el colegio y él pequeño de Shipou ya no era tan pequeño, sino que poseía su edad y estaba en el mismo curso que ella. A pesar de las miradas que Shipuo se llevó de sus nuevas compañeras, todas se concentraron en el profesor sustituto; detestaba que Inuyasha se viera tan bien en su traje de profesor y sobre todo las miraditas del resto de sus compañeras.

Se cruzó de mala gana de brazos, sentía sus mejillas rojas pero por la ira con solamente recordaras; pero pronto todo su enfado se disipo cuando recordó la actitud tan fría con la que le hablo al tratar de defender a Kouga. Tenía bien en claro que no sentía nada por él, más que un cariño ya que él fue del primer hombre que se enamoro, pero ahora estaba completamente rendida a los pies de Satán.

Trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, no podían eternamente odiarse a pesar de ser tan opuestos; Miguel pudo haberlo enviado al infierno pero no lo hizo por la promesa de amor eterno que ambos se profesaron. ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?, tal vez porque era el demonio y sería rencoroso hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sollozó haciéndose una bola en aquella mullida cama, no quería estar triste ahora que podrían estar juntos eternamente; pero habían discutido. Todas las parejas tenían diluciones, pero Inuyasha era el demonio así que se convertia en una persona más que volátil. Tenía miedo que la dejará a pesar de aquella promesa.

Sintió esa sensación de cálidez, la misma que sentía cada vez que estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha o cerca de él; deseaba tanto que esté a su lado que ahora imaginaba cosas que no eran. Una pluma negra cayo frente a sus ojos, pestañó varias veces mientras se reincorporaba y luego la tomaba entre sus manos para observarla con minuciosidad.

—¿Me buscabas, pequeña? —habló el recién llegado sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos. Lo miró fijo hasta auto convencerse que no era un producto barato de su imaginación. Sonrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sollozando nuevamente ahora en el pecho de Satán.

—Perdón…yo no quería —gimoteó y el abrazo le fue correspondido llenándola de cálidez y dejándose embriagar por todo lo que representaba Inuyasha. Estaba feliz y ya no la trataba con esa frialdad.

—Shhhh —acarició su cabello con ternura mientras besaba su frente, aquella mujer lo volvía extraño y vulnerable, mostrado una faceta que todavía tardaría en descubrir en él. Tal vez algún rastro de ternura quedaba en su ser demoníaco—. No tienes porque pedirme disculpas, sólo estaba jugando un rato.

La escuchó suspirar sonoramente y sólo ahí se calmó por completo la humana en sus brazos, la envolvió en un abrazo más fuerte. No la quería dejar ir, ahora era eternamente suya. Sólo faltaba una cosa…Que Kagome cumpliera el viejo pacto.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —le preguntó cuando pudo alejarse un poco de él y ver aquellos ojos dorados. Satán estaba en su forma de humano. Éste sonrió cómplice por la curiosa de la mujer.

—Que no viva en la misma casa no quiere decir que no pueda verte —la vio sonreír de una forma sincera al ser saciada su curiosidad. No podía evitar desearla y mucho menos besarla, por eso ahora era su profesor. Aquellos ojos brillaron y no pudo contenerse, se abalanzo sobre aquellos labios totalmente dispuestos para él. Él ya había estado en el cielo, pero besar los labios de Kagome no tenía comparación. Sumisamente respondía a sus besos, sin negarle el acceso a explorarla. La pequeña y frágil Kagome dejaría serlo dentro de poco.

Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, daba gracias que cada vez que era besada por él siempre la sostuviera, como sabiendo que no podía soportar mucho tiempo aquel ritmo ni muchos menos el calor abrasador que experimentaban con cada beso. El aliento de Satán era pesado en su boca. Los besos que él le proporcionaban se volvían a cada segundo más demandantes y cargados de deseo, un deseo que ella no sabía si en realidad era él quien nada más lo poseía. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el tacto de la mano de Inuyasha dejaba de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Suspiró sonoramente mientras inconcientemente se apegaba más contra él. La temperatura de su cuerpo la tenía al borde del colapso, todavía no estaba acostumbrada para todas estas sensaciones nuevas, pero aún así una parte de ella quería que no se detuviera.

—Disculpe, señor.

Y el momento se rompió en miles de pesados, se rompió de la misma forma que lo hace un vidrio. Lo que antes podía compararse con el desierto por el calor incesante del ambiente, ahora se lo podía comparar con el polo sur. Escuchó a Inuyasha murmurar algo por lo bajo sumamente molesto mientras dejaba de besarla y retomaba la compostura.

Los latidos de su corazón estaban sumamente acelerados al igual que su respiración, las mejillas completamente encendidas y una sensación de vacio en el estomago. Abrió con parcimonia los ojos y no le gusto lo que vio. Inuyasha observaba de manera fiera y asesina al pequeño cuervo que había entrado en su habitación para interrumpirlos. Por suerte todavía estaba abrazada a él para que no intentara nada contra el indefenso animal.

—¿Qué quieres, Shipou? —masculló entre dientes totalmente exasperado, estaba seguro que si pasaba unos segundos más Kagome no se opondría a nada. Esperaba que lo que tenga que decirle sea sumamente importante sino que se diera por muerto.

El animal aleteó y inconcientemente rezo para que su vida se prolongara más tiempo, no estaba seguro de interrumpir o no cuando encontró a su señor y la humana en esos términos. Pero antes que definitivamente no pudiera entrar en el cuarto y las cosas se pusieran peores, entró.

—Señor, necesitan que regrese inmediatamente al Manmaden —respondió a la pregunta dándose valor, por lo menos frente a Kagome no corría riesgo. Tanto su señor y la humana frente a él lo miraron con sorpresa—. Alguien lo solicita.

Inuyasha volvió a mascullas pero finalmente asintió, ahora él tenía que obedecer ordenes de sus súbditos. De todas formas iría, si lo requerían era porque algo grabe pasaba. Shipou igual de como entró desapareció por la ventana. Satán labeó el rostro para ver a la joven que intentaba entender lo que pesaba, dibujó una fina sonrisa que pronto fue disipada cuando ella puso toda su atención en el…Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Vendrás conmigo.

Kagome lo miró incrédula sin poder decir una sola palabra, no se lo estaba preguntando se lo estaba ordenando. Los infiernos no era el lugar para ella, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente de él, Inuyasha ya había adquirido su forma verdadera, tomándola luego en brazos y saliendo con ella por la ventana. Se sujetó fuertemente de él cerrando los ojos con fuerza, le tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas y la aterraba conocer el mundo de Satán, pero si era con él iría hasta el fin del mundo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua, había sido una completa tonta. Ahora estaba completamente sola en esta ¿bañadera?, que más bañadera parecía una piscina por el largo que poseía. Esperaba que este baño que un par de demonios le hicieron tomar a la fuerza de resultado para limpiar su cuerpo.

Había conocido a la amante de Inuyasha….

Aquella mujer era la que había solicitado la presencia de Inuyasha, había nacido de la unión de un ángel y de un demonio, por ese motivo es que podía comunicarse con ambos seres tan apuestos. Kikyo era totalmente más desarrollada que ella y al parecer la amante numero uno en la lista de Satán. De pensarlos juntos se le revolvía el estomago.

Al parecer Kouga se había comunica con Kikyo, diciéndole sobre la promesa que ella e Inuyasha se profesaron; al parecer despertó su curiosidad y celos y por eso buscaba respuestas. Tan pronto como se entero de que ambos fueron amantes, no le importo estar en un castillo totalmente desconocido y plagado de demonios pese a que Inuyasha la hizo jurar que no se separaría de su lado. Solamente se dio media vuelta y se marcho por uno de los bastos pasillos, dejándolo completamente junto a Kikyo y otros demonios.

Por eso es que ahora estaba donde estaba…

Salió y comprobó como el agua volvía completamente tersa y suave su piel, le extraña pero de igual forma se cubrió con una bata que anteriormente un demonio había dejado antes de retirarse y dejarla completamente sola. Ahora tenía que ir a los aposentos del rey del castillo, tal y como le habían informado.

Para suerte de ella llego más rápido a la habitación de Inuyasha de lo que esperaba, su cuerpo estaba totalmente seco salvo su pelo que aún continuaba húmedo. Abrió un poco más la puerta de lo que estaba y entró tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Lo observó acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las hebras traviesas de cabello plateado cayendo por algunos lugares de su cuerpo. Su pecho descubierto y algo brillante, como si también recientemente se hubiera dado un baño. Nunca había visto alguna vez el pecho desnudo de un hombre y mucho menos que estuviera tan bien formado. Otra vez estaba completamente aturdida y colorada hasta la raíz de los cabellos por pensar una cosa así.

—Ven, pequeña.

Su voz en sus odios era como un afrodisíaco, la llamó cuando clavó los ojos en los suyos extendido su mano para que se acercara a él. No pensó en absolutamente otra cosa que no sea en Satán en todo el corto trayecto que los separaba. Su cuerpo se movía solo, como por arte de magia. Si era obra de él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando llego junto a él tomó su mano sin temor, rápidamente dejo de estar parada junto a la cama para pasar a estar bajo el musculoso y varonil cuerpo de Inuyasha. Sólo en ese instante que estaba contra la espada y la pared salió de su estado y volvió a la realidad. Se quedo quieta tratando de respirar tranquila a pesar que todo la hacia poner alerta, hasta el mínimo cambio en la respiración del rey de los infiernos.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —preguntó de forma juguetona, viendo como en los ojos brillosos de la humana se reflejaba su verdadera esencia. Los rojos suyos se volvieron al igual que los de ella completamente más brillantes, ahora si nada impediría que la convierta en su mujer. Kagome negó con la cabeza tímidamente y la sonrisa que le devolvió hizo que definitivamente algo en ella se pusiera mas alerta de lo que estaba—. Para hacerte mía.

___«_¡Por el amor de Dios!» Pensó sin aparta por un segundo su mirada de la suya tragando con fuerza.

* * *

_Hola... un nuevo cap, perdon y espero que no me maten, crei mejor que el lemon lo dejemos para el proximo capi; ademas no queria escribir un capi muy largo...Pero prometo que el proximo no me voy a poder escapar..._

_**"Dyelbi"** gracias por la info del emule, se me habia pasado totalmente por alto...pero igual trate de meterme en inter a ver que podia conseguir y encontre una pag, no se si funciona pero paso la direccion :_ www(punto)frontalweb(punto)com(punto)ar(barra)foro(barra)mangas(guion)descargas(guion)directas(barra)17967(guion)descargas(guion)directas(guion)megaupload(guion)virgin(guion)crisis(guion)4(guion)4(guion)a(punto)html

_esto no es solo para **"Ady"** o_ _**"Mich"** que me lo pidieron, pero ante cualquier cosa pongan en el buscador de google, virgin crisis desgarga y ya esta... Bueno muchas gracias a las 15 personas que dejaron su reviews, el mayor numero en todos los capis que publico y en especial a **"Kariko"** la primera argentina que me escribe, o por lo menos la primera que lo dice jajajajaja...Igual agradezco a cada una, ya que muchos no dejan rw...ah **"Zury"** te agregaria pero la direccion de tu mail no salio o soy tan ciega que no la vi_

_Me despido, espero actualizar pronto y no me maten si me tardo, y en el proximo capi si el lemon!_

_Saludos y cuidense mucho_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	8. Cumplimiento de un viejo pacto

_**Capítulo 8: Cumplimiento de un viejo pacto**_

Cuando sus delicados labios color carmesí sintieron el calor de los del demonio con un matiz perturbador, era como si algo en su cuerpo explotara irradiando un calor abrasador. Ese calor parecía consumirla a medida que la besaba con una desesperación infinita. Su mente se dividida, aún tratando de aferrarse a la realidad, entre algo que parecía superarla y la parte que se rendía plenamente al mandato que Inuyasha le mandaba a través de sus labios. Era sólo un beso, no muy delicado y mucho menos pasivo, como para perderse en ese mar de sensaciones. Todo para ella empeoró cuando las garras de él acariciaron de forma lenta su pierna enviándole una descarga eléctrica a cada centro sensible de su cuerpo.

Se aferro a sus hombros con desesperación, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los besos que Inuyasha dejaba en su cuello. La imagen de la amante de él invadió su mente congelando en un momento las sensaciones que su cuerpo albergaba.

Satán notó como el relajado y casi dispuesto cuerpo de la joven debajo de él se tensaba por completo. Su piel era el sabor mas existió que alguna vez había llegado a probar. Subió su rostro y enfocó sus ojos en los de ella, al parecer estaban perdida en las lagunas de su mente. Una sensación de frustración lo invadió, Kagome iba a ser suya en ese instante; solamente tenia que estar pensando en él y en nadie mas.

—Deja de pensar en ella —casi gruño exasperado para traerla a la realidad, la vio pestañar un par de veces y recién ahí recaer en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Mataría con sus propias manos a Kikyo si no lograba tomar a Kagome en este instante.

—No puedo —fue la respuesta calmada por parte de ella, pero es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea aquella mujer en los brazos de Satán, con sólo pensar que él la había acariciado y besado de la misma forma que lo hacia para con ella se le revolvía el estomago. Ella sólo era una humana virgen, carente de experiencia para un "hombre" como aquel. Ella nunca se compararía con Kikyo.

Se sonrojó furtivamente cuando ahora era ella la que se encontraba sobre Satán sentada sobre su regazo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos sorprendida y perturbada, tratando de entender porqué ese cambio de papeles. ¿Acaso pretendía que ella…?

—Hazlo tu sola.

Se quedo quieta procesando sus palabras, Inuyasha la miraba fijo pero sin hacer ningún moviendo. Había sonado rudo y hasta enojado, pero es que realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Kikyo y en lo inferior que ella era en todo sentido.

—Yo…no… —tartamudeó escondiendo su rostro para no permitan que él viera sus ojos de aquella manera. Ella no quería eso, se sentía usada al ser tratada de esa forma por él. Lo amaba y si iba a ser su primera vez no quería que fuera así.

—Hay, pequeña… —sonrió de medio lado atrayendo el cuerpo de la humana esta su pecho para abrazarla de forma protectora. Se estaba acostumbrando a comportarse de forma "tierna" cuando estaba con aquella humana— ...si no quieres que te trate de esa forma sólo deja de pensar en la mujer con que sólo tengo sexo por diversión en el Sabbath.

Sin que se diera cuenta esas palabras eran como un consuelo para ella misma, aún tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos que el demonio le guardaba, pero en pensar que solo era Kikyo un juguete en la vida de él la hacia sentirse un poco más segura con respecto a sus inseguridades.

Dejó que él volviera a posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, nuevamente el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón se acelero en su pecho produciendo una sensación de vértigo en su estomago. _«__Que Dios me perdone»_ pensó cuando una parte de ella, tal vez la que Inuyasha con todas sus insinuaciones despertó, estaba impaciente por volver a sentir las caricias y los besos del demonio. ¿Era que el deseo de él también la había envuelto a ella? O que ¿Ella también lo deseaba?

Una de sus manos la llevó hasta la estrecha cintura de la quinceañera, mientras que la otra se posaba en el mentón de la misma para evitar que intentara esquivar sus ojos. Sonrió provocativamente notando en los chocolates reflejar la batalla que su mente libraba, ¿cuál de las dos ganaría? Acarició de forma pausada el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a su rostro, notó como temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Cualquier acción de ella lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

—Te prometo que muy pronto no lograras pensar con claridad.

Inconcientemente apretó las sabanas que estaban debajo de sus manos, cuando el cálido aliento de Inuyasha llegó a sus oídos soltando aquellas palabras roncas y sensuales. Como por arte de magia su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante ese acto volviendo a sentir aquella sensación electrizante pero sumamente gratificante. Suspiró de forma profunda, soltando todo el aire contenido por sus pulmones para ver si de aquella forma las sensaciones en su cuerpo disminuian, pero nada de ese sucedía.

Un pequeño gemido salio de sus labios cuando la boca de Satán se encontraba jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja causando cosquillas placenteras en todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció de tal modo que sólo logro juntar más su cuerpo con el de él. La atmósfera se estaba volviendo más pesada y el calor de su cuerpo parecía querer volverla a consumir por completo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda cuando, a pesar de ser una caricia sobre la tela, las manos de Inuyasha recorrían poco a poco subiendo hasta su pecho dejando el lugar ardiendo como el mismísimo fuego. Él buscó su boca hambriento desatando aquella bata que tenía aprisionado el cuerpo de la humana, un cuerpo que dentro de poco dejaría de estar impoluto.

Rodeó el cuello de Satán en un acto instintivo para que él no la viera pero sólo logro que él reaccionara volviéndola a colocar sobre su regazo alejándola lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo.

—Inu… —jadeó en medio de un suspiro cuando sintió la boca de su amante sobre una de sus pechos. Enredó sus manos en aquel cabello color plata deseando que profundice aquellas sensaciones. Y como si él hubiera escuchado su inconciente pedido aprisionó con sus dientes aquel pezón ya endurecido disfrutando del pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer que la humana dejo escapar solamente para sus oídos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sus pasos resonaron por aquel amplio pasillo, él castillo de su señor era completamente amplio. Ya lleva vario rato buscándolo, tenia que hablar con Satán hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, ella no permitirá que él la castigara de aquella forma sólo por una estúpida chiquilla humana.

Todavía no podía creer la promesa de amor eterno entre ambas personas, tenía que haber algo más que eso. Su señor no podía haberse enamorado de una humana, era demasiada poca cosa para él…Además ella siempre era su preferida cuando se trataba de elegir con quien tendría intimidad. Esa tal Kagome era una inexperta, de seguro que solamente quería estar con ella para poder probar lo que era tener relaciones con una virgen, seguramente era eso y nada más.

Sonrió más confiada mientras continuaba su marcha, ahora todo estaba claro; salvo por el detalle que Satán le dijo que nunca más tendría sexo con ella. Eso no podía permitirlo, era un honor para cualquier mujer tener aquella intimidad con el rey de los infiernos…Eso nunca lo permitiría.

—Kikyo —la llamó un demonio de ojos azules penetrantes y cabello negro como la misma noche. La mujer giró sobre sí misma para observarlo fijamente, aquel demonio estaba en su forma de humano, no era raro en su caso—. ¿Buscas a Satán?

Ella solamente se cruzó de brazos y taconeo un par de veces. El demonio se acercó a ella lo suficiente para salir de la pónumbra que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Él sólo sonrió imaginando la cara que pondría cuando sepa dónde se encontraba el rey de este mundo.

—No lo estoy buscando —le respondió al fin al notar aquella sonrisa en su rostro, no le traía buena espina la forma con la cual sonreía, casi burlándose de ella. Pero si todo seguía así ella muy pronto se convertirá en la dueña del infierno junto a Satán, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Entonces que haces por aquí? —siguió interrogándola de forma tranquila acercándose un paso más—. Estas yendo en dirección a los aposentos de Satán.

La mujer le dio una fría mirada, su rostro pareció volverse más lúgubre. Podía poseer una gran belleza pero no pasaba de eso. Aspiraba a llegar al trono del infierno, pero no requería las cualidades para estar al lado de su señor. Siempre era tan fría y carente de emoción, por eso es que sólo era la amante de Satán y nada más.

—Kikyo —la volvió a llamar cuando ésta le dio la espalda para seguir su camino. La vio detener su paso pero no volteo a verlo, a pesar de eso sabía que captaba plenamente su atención—. No se te ocurra ir a los aposentos de Satán —le advirtió, pero el medio ángel y demonio continúo en silencio. Volvió a sonreír, como disfrutaría de este momento—, se encuentra con la humana.

Crispó sus manos y ladeó el rostro para volver a fijarlo en los de aquel demonio. ¡Eso no podía ser posible!, ninguna mujer había alguna vez entrado a los aposentos de su señor y mucho menos llevada a la cama donde el dormía. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!, no podía una humana tener mas importancia que cualquier bruja o demonia que había en todo el infierno, y mucho menos Kagome no podía ser más importante para Satán que ella.

—¡No puede haberse llevado a una simple humana! —exclamó colérica casi perdiendo la tranquilidad con que se caracterizaba. El de ojos azules soltó una carcajada ya satisfecho de haber logrado lo cometido—. ¡Deja de reírte, idiota! —le gritó sumamente ofuscada, se sentía traicionada y considerada poca cosa.

—Vamos, Kikyo, sabes que digo la verdad —habló burlón pasando por alto el insulto, le importaba muy poco lo que ella pudiera decirle—. Si quieres puedes comprobarlo.

Lo miró fijo con una sonrisa burlona y fingida en los labios antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse al lado opuesto de ese ser. Claro que lo comprobaría con sus propios ojos, eso no podía ser posible. Ninguna mujer antes había logrado tener esa intimidad con Satán. Si era cierto acabaría con aquella maldita bastarda, eso lo juraba.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Todo su cuerpo parecía un volcán a punto de erupcionar, nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones, pero ahora no quería dejar de sentirlas. Tenía la mente en blanco, casi sentía que estaba al borde del delirio. Arqueó su espalda y los colores frente a ella se mezclaron dejando escapar un gemido para poder liberar su cuerpo de aquella prisión que sentía.

—Pa…para —pidió cerrando los ojos al tiempo que era barrida por aquella oleada de placer, todo era tan excitante que la adormecía dejándola indefensa y a merced de él. Y al parecer ese era lo que más le agradaba a Inuyasha, poderla utilizarla a su antojo, hacerla estremecer una y otra vez—. Por favor.

Escuchó como le costaba respirar, como soltaba el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza. Sonrió complacido plenamente, disfrutaba de las reacciones de aquel virginal cuerpo que hoy se abría a un nuevo mundo, siendo mancillada y liberada por él. El único hombre que a partir de hoy la tocaría esta hacerla perder la razón, mientras más se negaba a sus mandatos más lo excitaba.

La sangre corría vertiginosa y rápida por su cuerpo demoníaco, pero a pesar de que ya quería tomarla, todavía la torturaría un poco más. Se lo haria cobrar con creses por hacerlo perder la cabeza por ella, por hacerlo comportar de esa forma tan extraña.

Lamió sus muslos internos cerca de aquella zona sensible que lograba hacerla retorcerse. Como lo sospecho, la humana intentó alejarse de él pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la sujetó de las caderas con ambas manos.

—Aunque me pidas que pare no lo haré —volvió a arrastrar sus lengua húmeda por aquel lugar, estaba vez más lentamente. Kagome sintió una punzada en su intimidad, algo que la descoloco por completo. Ella no podía estar deseando sentir nuevamente la lengua de Satán en su femineidad—. Te mostrare que el tiempo aquí es infinito.

Sólo atinó a sujetar con una de sus manos aquellas hebras color plata cuando volvía esta vez de forma tan lenta y torturante a estimularla. Todo giraba a su alrededor sintiendo ese órgano humedo adentrarse hasta donde le era permitido. Dejándose nuevamente arrastrar por aquella marea de placer cuando todo culminará en la cúspide de la ola. Convulsionó a causa de los espasmos, respirando con fuerza. Él la besó con vehemencia obligandola a responder a su beso por demás ardiente, apartando de su mente cualquier pensamiento; como el cuerpo le quemaba al estar piel contra piel. Inuyasha profundizó el beso logrando que probara un poco de su propia esencia en los labios de él. No entendía como todavía le quedaba fuerzas para corresponder un beso con aquel erotismo característico de Satán.

Mordió su labio inferior con ahínco mientras desenrollaba aquella toalla que cubría la única parte de su cuerpo. Kagome experimento la sensación de ahora sí sentir en todo su esplendor aquel masculino cuerpo cubrir el suyo. El cuerpo frágil de ella parecía encajar a la perfección con el de él.

Las garras de él volvieron a viajar por su cuerpo mientras reclamaba nuevamente sus labios, ya no podía entrelazar ni el más mínimo cuerdo pensamiento. Pronto se vio con una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de él. Solamente simulo entrar en ella, la escucho jadear casi sin fuerzas y temblar por la fricción de su sexo con el de ella.

—Solo siénteme, pequeña.

Y sin más palabras se unió a ella barriendo por completo los únicos y últimos vestigios de inocencia. Kagome gritó sujetándose fuerte de sus amplios hombros sollozando por el dolor, un dolor que formaba una mezcla casi exótica al sentirse invadida por aquel extraño cuerpo. Poco a poco todo su cuerpo se tranquilizo experimentando por primera vez lo que era estar íntimamente con alguien, y más si era con la persona que ella amaba.

Cuando él comenzó a moverse con lentos y sutiles movimientos nuevamente su mente dejo paso solamente al sentir. La respiración de Satán en su oído, el aliento cálido y pesado de forma entrecortada, al igual que ella, era lo último que le faltaba para sentirse completa.

—Abrásate a mi —le pidió casi en un jadeo que dejó caer sobre su boca suave, al sentir como aquel lugar húmedo y caliente se contraía sobre su virilidad provocando que el moviendo de sus cuerpo se acelere haciéndose más rápido y profundo. Los gemidos de la humana bajo su cuerpo eran el motor que lo incitaba a querer ir más allá de lo que ella por primera vez podía brindarle.

Kagome sentía que las puertas del cielo se le abrían en aquel momento, nuevamente estaba por tocar o llegar a algo que todavía no entendía muy bien. Buscó los ojos de él, tan rojos como la misma sangre y brillantes por el momento que compartían. El pelo de él se pegaba en varios sectores de su cuerpo, y antes de perder definitivamente la razón logro besarlo con pasión, una pasión que no sabía que albergaba en su propio cuerpo. Nuevamente, pero en peor medida, fue barrida por aquella sensación de estar entre el cielo y el infierno, un gemido murió en la boca de él antes que todo se volviera totalmente negro y su cuerpo extrañamente más pesado que de costumbre.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Se acercó sigilosa hasta aquella puerta entre abierta, la única que iluminaba aquel lugar de sombras. Sin hacer el menor ruido dejó que la curiosidad la dominara.

Tenía que saber si era cierto o no lo que Miroku le había dicho.

Algunos gemidos femeninos acompañados se unos jadeos totalmente roncos se dejaron escuchar al escapar por entre medio de aquella puerta. Se acercó otro poco apoyando su oído para escuchar plenamente la voz de su señor retumbar en aquel lugar.

Estaba con ella…Con aquella insignificante humana.

Su rostro se desfiguró y sus casi negros ojos adquieran el brillo de una persona con un profundo odio y rencor, aquello no quedaría así. Tomaría cartas en el asunto.

La humana pagaría muy caro la osadía de haberse metido en la cama de Satán, un privilegio que sólo ella merecía pero que nunca obtuvo.

Si ella no lo tenia, Kagome mucho menos.

Total era fácil acabar con la vida de una humana, era como matar a un mosquito.

Sonrió de forma complacida y se alejo del lugar, dejando que la humana disfrutara de aquella intimidad, una intimidad que por ahora nada más le era permitida.

* * *

_Y bueno gente, por fin el momento mas esperado...pero esto no termina y mucho menos teniendo a un Inu/Satán como amante jejejejejeje_

_Ya que "**Any**" me dijo que estubo con problemas en ese pag, paso otra: www(punto)mcanime(punto)net(barra)foro(barra)viewtopic(punto)php?t(igual)10757_

_Espero que esta si les de resultado...Como siempre gracias infinitas por los comentarios y espero que sigan esta pequeña adaptacion...Ah "**Dyelbi**" mmmm yo no creo nada xD, en realidad hace como mas te guste; pero si para mi es mejor despues, va puedo estar aquivocada_

_Nos estamos viendo, ahora si me voy para no molestar por el momento_

_**Lis**_


	9. Represaría diabólica

_**Capítulo 9: Represaría diabólica **_

La observó desde una corta distancia con una sonrisa de lado y aquellas llamas en sus ojos por el momento dorados. Había adoptado la apariencia de un humano temporalmente, sólo quería verla despertar. El respirar de ella era pausado y tranquilo, aumentando un poco el volumen de su pecho cada vez que tomaba un poco de aire. Era la pureza en vida…En realidad una parte de ella todavía seguía siendo niña, solo una ya que la otra él se había encargado de quitársela de la forma mas placentera.

Era intoxicante cada parte de su cuerpo, cada pedazo de esa tersa piel sólo tocada íntimamente por él. Aquella humana luego de ser suya seguía teniéndolo al borde de la locura más absoluta. Ahora era completamente y en todos los sentidos egoístamente suya…Para la eternidad.

Ni el mismísimo Dios la apartaría de su lado.

Si se lo ponía a meditar con detenimiento esa absurdo que un ser como él se rebajara a sentir aquellas sensaciones por una simple humana, pero a pesar de auto convencerse que lo único que le importaba era el cuerpo puro de ella; la humana se había ganado un lugar todavía en ese corazón de ángel de Dios que se negaba a sentir o demostrar sentimientos que no sean pecaminosos para el padre de los cielos.

Suspiró…Kagome se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad, una muy grande pero a su vez necesaria para él.

Estaba entre la inconciencia y la realidad, esa sensación de estar navegando entre dos partes completamente diferentes la tenían aún sumida en ese estado de relajación. Podía sentir como su cuerpo, cada parte de el, se encontraba totalmente pesado. Trató de poder abrir los ojos pero al parecer éstos se negaba a hacerlo pese a las órdenes de su cerebro. Era algo maravilloso pero a la vez indescriptible la sensación que ahora predominaba por su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no lo sabía con exactitud pero al parecer si eran ciertas las palabras del diablo…El tiempo era eterno en este lugar.

Por fin algunos colores mezclados y borrosos llegaron a su cerebro al abrir por fin sus cansados ojos. Pestañó para que la capa de niebla que se cernía sobre ellos desaparezca completamente y dejara por fin todo visible ante ella.

—Al fin despiertas, pequeña.

La voz masculina era como melodía para sus oídos, dejándola dócil para que él haga completamente lo que le plazca con ella, pero a la vez la sumía en un estado de alerta total. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de Satán y mucho más ahora que por fin la entrega estaba completa.

—¿En que piensas? —le preguntó aún sin acercarse a ella, notando como trataba de recuperarse luego de aquel desgaste físico y mayor aún al ser la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Las mejillas de la humana se habían tenido de un carmín intento, casi se asemejaban al verdadero color de ojos de él. Sonrió con malicia, la pequeña mujer no estaba pensando en nada santo.

Simplemente había logrado soltar balbuceos o monosílabos al aire pero ninguna palabra o frase coherente para que satisficiera no solo la curiosidad de él, sino también para no dejar tan en evidencia los pensamientos que ahora golpeaban en su mente sin problemas. Intentó moverse para reincorporadse de aquella cama a dosel, pero lo único que congió que algo apretara con mayor fuerza sus muñecas provocándole una mueca de dolor.

—¡¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó la joven en forma de pregunta al notar como sus muñecas eran sujetadas por sogas que la hacían quedar inmovilizada por completo. Una nueva mezcla explotó por su cuerpo entre el deseo y la incertidumbre. Dejó de ver sus manos para enfocarlas al frente y buscar la mirada del "hombre" que ahora la tenia presa. Cuando la encontró la sonrisa en su rostro la dejo sin aliento y al borde de los escalofríos, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba devolviendo.

—Mientras más intentes moverte o escapar más se cerraban sobre tus muñecas —le explicó de forma tranquila. En realidad estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Kagome lo miraba consternada luego de su respuesta algo que sólo le provoco que la deseara más de lo que ya llevaba hasta el momento.

Una represaría murió en su boca al igual que otro intento por zafarse de aquella trampa. Gimió un poco contracturando su rostro cuando aquellas sogas hicieron el trabajo que Inuyasha se había encargado de decirle segundos antes. Se resignó completamente, ahora si que estaba a merced de él.

Lo vio acercarse sigiloso sin hacer el menor ruido, a un paso casi felino y sin quitar esa sonrisa provocativa de su rostro. Otra vez aquel calor de la primera vez la invadió provocándole escalofríos. Lo deseaba de la misma forma que Satán le demostraba que la deseaba a ella. Cuando llegó al pie de la cama miró de forma hipnótica cada uno de los movimientos hasta que ladeó el rostro avergonzada cuando se quitaba la prenda que lo cubría quedando completamente desnudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar un poco su corazón al sentir como su cuerpo soportaba sobre el un nuevo peso.

Verla de aquella forma ante él era sumamente encantador, todavía tenía las reacciones de una niña. Y aquellas mejillas de color escarlata la hacían ver más apetitosa a sus ojos, una presa que pensaba devorar poco a poco hasta que su alma se extinga por completo. Cuando logro que por fin lo chocolates, algo cansados pero brilloso, se fijaran en sus ojos dorados que poco a poco adquirían su verdadero tono la besó con pasión, obligando que la humana abriera la boca con su pulgar para profundizar de aquella manera el beso y dejar que aquel liquido de color sangre y amargo sea probado también por ella.

Una pequeña mueca se formóen su rostro al comprobar el gusto del vino pero igual dejó que pasara libre por su garganta mientras sentía como la lengua de su amante pasaba por la comisura de sus labios recogiendo los restos de aquel néctar que había logrado probar de los labios del diablo. A pesar de su poco tacto a la hora de tratarla de forma delicada sólo lograba que aquella llama en ella se encienda cada vez más calentando de forma gratificante su cuerpo.

Volvió a sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos y suspiró cuando horas atrás sus manos la recorrían arrancando infinidad de sonidos ahora un poco más conocidos para ella. Besósu cuello lamiendo y mordisqueando cada pedazo de piel, arqueándose hacia él cuando bajaba un poco más por su clavícula.

—¿Tan pronto pierdes la cabeza, pequeña?

Escuchó su voz ronca y aterciopelada a la lejanía tratando de que su mente no abandonara la realidad. Pero todo para ella era nuevo y exótico, una mezcla que dejaba marcas en su cuerpo; marcas a fuego. Se mordió el labio inferior con ahínco cuando la boca de él ya se encontraba sobre uno de sus pezones tratando de volverlos duros por completos. Escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Inuyasha antes de dejar de hacer, por el momento, estragos en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos por completo y por primera vez se animó a buscar sus labios, la única forma que tenía de demostrar la sobredosis a la que era expuesta.

Satán lamió los labios de la humana antes de morder el inferior provocando un suspiro desesperado y necesario para la mujer. Se regodeó por un momento en la gloria que era poder tenerla de aquella forma bajo sus dominios antes de pasar con suma suavidad sus garras por el vientre plano, haciendo círculos en él ombligo gravando en su mente aquel punto débil de la humana.

—¿Quieres sentirme? —susurró en el odio de la joven rozando su sexo con el de ella provocando un jadeo inconciente por parte de la humana. Notó como Kagome era ahora extremadamente sensible a su tacto.

Kagome mordió el cuello de Satán al sentir como su interior era invadido por uno de sus dedos, éste simplemente jadeó ronco al sentir como su carne era atrapada ente los dientes y labios de ella. Movió sus manos y nuevamente las sogas se apretaron en sus muñecas, el dolor ya no lo sentía aunque quisiera, estaba sumida en ese placer infinito y perverso que Inuyasha sólo podía embriagarla. Sabía que las garras en sus dedos podían lastimarla si hacia algún movimiento brusco pero no le importaba por el momento. Cuando sentía que ascendía y descendía constantemente, estando muy cerca de aquel lugar donde su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco y su cuerpo en parálisis, Satán dejó su labor repentinamente dejándola completamente desorientada y una sensación de dolor infinito por un acto no concluido.

—Inu.. —trató de llamarlo para entender el porqué de esa sensación de vació absoluto que causaba aquel meollo en su cuerpo. Sentía su cuerpo ser barrido por las olas pero faltaba algo para llegar a la cúspide.

—Insatisfecha, ¿cierto? —le preguntó al ver la cara de la chica completamente colorada y dispuesta a sus mandatos. Antes de darle tiempo a responder la dejó boca a bajo pegando su cuerpo con el de ella sólo para que pudiera sentirlo en su zona más sensible. La volvió a escuchar gemir y eso le basto para responder su pregunta—. Te repito y recuerdo que el tiempo es eterno…Ahora sólo grita mi nombre, pequeña.

Y si cuerpo volvió a unirse con el de ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Su paso era lento, sin prisa. Mantenía la mirada gacha analizando un poco los acontecimientos; mejor dicho los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Sonrió cálida para sí misma, ahora estaba con Satán la persona que se había encargado de llevarse su niñez y corazón, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y a la cual amaría eternamente. No se arrepentía para nada de aquella promesa. Todo lo contrario, aunque la duda la carcomía por dentro; quería saber lo que realmente él sentía por ella.

Rápidamente unos pasos acompañaron los de ella acercándose aprisa hasta ponerse junto a su lado, Ayumi le dio una gran sonrisa en forma de saludo y se quedo mirandola fijamente por unos segundos. Kagome hizo una mueca, no le gustaba estar bajo la mirada inquisidora y curiosa de ninguna persona.

—Estás diferente —soltó al fin su amiga cuando pasaron las puertas de entrada de aquel colegio religioso viéndose rodeadas por grupos incontables de estudiantes—. ¿Te paso algo ayer Kagome?

La aludida negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco descubierta, las mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo pero podían pasar de ser percibidas por el calor de aquella mañana. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvo junto con Inuyasha en el Manmaden. Algo le decía que había estado mucho más de un día, en un momento le parecieron años; pero sumergida en aquella elipsis que eran las caricias y besos de su amante la mente de ella no estaba para nada más que no sea aquello.

—Yo también lo creo, señorita Higurashi.

La voz de la persona que albergaba por el momento sus pensamientos la sacó de aquel estado de ensueño. Voltió a verlo y se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta por aquella mirada dorada clavada en la suya. Ayumi solamente se sobresaltó un poco, no lo escuchó llegar y mucho menos que estuviera tan cerca de ellas para poder escuchar ese pequeño comentario. No podía negar que el profesor de matemáticas era sumamente atractivo, pero ninguna alumna se podía involucrar con un profesor, además estaba segura que un hombre como aquel ya tenía novia.

—¡Inuyasha, espera!

El gritó de aquella mujer corto el momento en donde simplemente con mirarse existían ellos dos. El profesor esbozó una sonrisa para ambas alumnas y volteó al llamado desesperado que reconocía por la presencia demoníaca que rodeaba el lugar además de la de él. Kikyo corrió y lo abrazó por el cuello ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los estudiantes, pero a ella sólo le importaba una persona en especial, la estúpida humana que se encontraba a su lado con los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —le preguntó bastante alto para que ninguno oído pudiera perderse de la conversación, se separó de él y lo miro de forma lastimera. Ella también estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Sabia utilizar algunos trucos para alcanzar lo que quería y más si se trataba contra el rey de los infiernos. No iba a perder con una absurda chiquilla.

—Disculpe, pero creo que me esta confundiendo —respondió tajante y de mal modo, no le importaba que sus ahora alumnos lo observaba como lo estaban haciendo, pensando que posiblemente mantenía una relación con una alumna. De cierto modo sí la mantenía, pero su amante no era aquella persona. Tenía que reconocer la tenacidad de Kikyo, pero todo este teatrito no le servia en nada.

—¡Soy tu novia! —le gritó totalmente ofuscada y dolida. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a tratarla de esa forma, ella simple fue la preferida de él y ahora la despreciaba por esa Kagome. Sonrió para sí misma con malicia cuando escucho algunos murmullos en su espalda, todo estaba saliendo por el momento mejor de lo que ella hubiera querido—. No entiendo cómo puedes decirme eso.

Kagome vio como las lógrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Kikyo y apretó los puños con fuerza, le dio una rápida mirada a Inuyasha y eso la termino de desarmar por completo. Le había mentido, la relación con Kikyo era mucho más que de amantes, o una relación terminada completamente. Al fin y al cabo no podía culparlo, ella sólo era un juguete para él.

Estaba a punto de voltearse y dejar atrás aquella escena que le causaba tristeza, pero Kouga sujetó su brazo y la miró fijamente, como advirtiéndole que al lado de un hombre como Satán sufriría eternamente. Suspiró derrotada y dio una última mirada a la pareja de amantes que se encontraba a su espalda.

—No quiero ver esto, Kouga —le susurró en un murmullo con la cabeza gacha tratando de contener las lágrimas. Kouga levantó su rostro y le sonrió de aquella forma donde en un tiempo atrás su corazón se hubiera detenido por unos segundos.

Mataría con sus propias manos a ese bastando, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Miguel ya le había causado muchos problemas, gracias a él estaban los celos enfermizos de Kikyo y ahora intentaba robarle a la humana que se había convertido mujer en sus brazos. Un aura de muerte lo rodeó, un aura que solo Kikyo y el ángel de Dios pudieron sentir. La colegia al lado de Satán retrocedió un paso con temor cuando unos ojos casi rojos y enfurecidos se posaron en los suyos. Tembló de miedo bajo aquella mirada y pensó que tal vez la mataría al frente de todos sin importarle nada en lo absoluto. Sintió un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo y los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron de sobre manera. Los oídos le silbaban al igual que sus huesos parecían grujir para romperse en miles de pedazos.

—Lo…lo siento, profesor —balbució tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sus pulmones se contraían, era la sensación de morir lenta y dolorosamente a manos de Satán. Tenía que pararlo rápido o su vida pendía de un hilo—. Me-me…confundí discúlpeme.

Tosió recuperado el aire que le fue quitado cuando al fin Inuyasha estuvo complacido con sus palabras. Tenía un poco los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, el muy maldito lo hubiera matado sin piedad sino se hubiera retractado de sus palabras. Se llevó una mano al pecho y poco a poco todo volvió a ser estabilidad en ella, nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro, salvo cuando era presa del placer del demonio. Pero ahora había sentido miedo. Tenía que pensar las cosas con más deteniendo; pero no importaba ya que volvería a tener a ese ser solamente para ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Muchas gracias, Kouga, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco —la verdad era que estaba muy agradecía con él, la saco de aquel espectáculo antes de que se desmoronada en frente de todos. Le dio una cálida sonrisa algo tímida, todavía le parecía algo raro saber que Kouga en realidad era el ángel Miguel, pero de igual modo no podía dejar de estar agradecía para con él.

—No tienes porque, Kagome. Sabes bien porque lo hago —acarició la mejilla de ésta y rápidamente la notó tensa y completamente con su mirada confundida sobre la suya. Se alejó e hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza en forma de despedida. Poco a poco volvería a ganarse el corazón de aquella colegiala, él la protegería de las manos de Satán. Todavía podía salvar su alma de condenarse para siempre en el infierno.

Lo vio alejarse y cuando ya no quedaba rastros de él apoyo su espalda en la pared, se abrazó a sí misma y trató de poner su ideas en claro. Inuyasha no había apartado ni por un momento su mirada en toda la clase que impartió como profesor hace más o menos una hora. Por suerte ya no lo vería y esperaba que por mucho tiempo, estaba enojada por saber que le mintió de esa manera. La mirada que le regalaba la dejaba totalmente sin habla o movimiento. Seguramente algo bueno no tramaba.

—Acompáñame —le demandó el supuesto profesor de matemáticas con rudeza al por fin encontrar a su escurridiza presa en aquel solitario pasillo. No esperó a que le respondiera, la tomó brusco del brazo y la jaló pese a los intensos de ella por zafarse de su agarre. Entró en una de las aulas vacías y por fin cuando ella también pasó el umbral de la puerta y estuvo dentro la soltó.

—¡No quiero verte! —le gritó con la cara totalmente colorada y ofendida por la forma en la que fue tratada, ella tendría que ser la que este reclamándole a él por mentirle de esa forma tan descarada. Él la miró fijo y sintió un vuelco en el estomago; se alejó un poco recriminándose mentalmente por sus palabras. ¿Por qué todo lo que ella le decía tenia una reacción inversa en las reacciones de él?—. De-déjame.

No sabía si le pedía que se alejara de ella cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella de aquella maneta juguetona o pedía todo lo contrario. Chocó con el escritorio aferrando sus manos al borde. Inuyasha sin más llegó hasta ella y la alzó dejándola sentada sobre el mismo disfrutando el sobresalto que su rostro denotaba. Se posicionó entre medio de sus piernas y escuchó un leve gemido por parte de la humana que rápidamente intento esconder ladeando el rostro. Se acercó a su oído sujetándola con fuerza desde la cintura para que no escapara de él y de aquella forma acércala hacia su cuerpo.

—Eres mía —declaró antes de tomar con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer y notar como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a reaccionar por sus acciones. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo sitiendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar y dejarse definitivamente llevar.

—Inuyasha —jadeó cuando la lengua de él recorría su cuello y se abría paso abriendo un poco más aquella camisa de colegio. No había querido decir su nombre, sino que se detuviera; alguien podía verlos o escucharlos en estás condiciones. Pero ese calor que nacía desde su zona más sensible y se extendía por todo su cuerpo la nublaban los pensamientos y las acciones. Podía si quería separarlo, pero lo único que hacia era sujetarse más fuerte de los ante brazos de él.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —le preguntó alejándose un poco de su cuello y obligando a la humana a enredar sus piernas en su cintura. La empujó contra él para que sintiera hasta que punto podía perder la cabeza por ella, aún por sobre la tela era una sensación gratificante y tortuosa. No podía ser más paciente como las primeras veces que la había tomado.

Se arqueó a él cerrando los ojos al notar el estado de su amante, podía sentirlo tan bien algo que sólo lograba que intensificara las sensaciones en su cuerpo y las imágenes de la primeras veces que Inuyasha había hecho el amor con ella logaban excitarla mucho más. Se estaba convirtiendo en las manos de él sin querer en una ninfomana. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que le digiera que la tomara sobre ese escritorio, pero la poca luz de cordura que todavía quedaba en ella le decía que no podían, eran profesor y alumna.

—No podemos —pudó responder a su pregunta haciendo por el momento a un lado la atmósfera sensual que los envolvía a ambos. Como respuesta él sólo mordió un pedazo de piel arrancando un grito ahogado cargado de placer. Se sonrojó a notar la forma en la que se comportaba.

—Nadie podrá vernos ni oírlos —deslizó sus manos por debajo de aquella estorbosa camisa pasando sus palmas por la piel tersa y perfumada de ella, arrastrando sus dedos hasta dejar marcado el lugar—, no importa lo alto que grites.

Las palabras primero la tomaron por sorpresa pero luego entendió que Satán algo había hecho para que nadie los descubra. Las ásperas y rudas manos de él dejaron el lugar ardido provocando un cosquilleo placentero hasta llegar a su objetivo. Ahora era quien inconscientemente lo apresaba más con sus piernas para que se uniera a ella mientras sentía una de las manos cubrir su pecho y jugar con él como se le venía en gana. Respondió a su beso con el mismo frenesí que el del diablo; dejando completamente de lado el recato o el miedo de ser descubiertos.

—Puedes irte.

Se alejó de ella como si nada y la observó; sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y húmedos por los besos. El pelo desordenado, su ropa descolocada. Como un cuadro digno de admirar, si seguía en esa posición la tomaría a pesar de todo. Kagome se bajó del escritorio y como pudo se acomodo torpemente su ropa, se sentía miserable. Primero le decía todas esas cosas y después la tiraba como si fuera una basura. Le dio una rápida mirada algo triste y salió sin decir alguna palabra.

Cuando la humana cruzó la puerta y dejó de escuchar sus pasos su mirada se endureció mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

—¿Crees que si me observan me gustaría más? —preguntó con la mirada puesta en la puerta entre abierta, hasta que por fin la figura de la persona que sintió aquella presencia entro en su campo visual—. ¿Qué me excitaría más? —le siguió preguntando al tiempo que Kikyo daba un paso más confiada dentro del salón.

Había detestado a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas cuando los encontró a ambos en aquel salón, ella si podía verlos y oírlos a pesar de aquella barrara que Satán había impuesto. La odio, pero cuando noto como se desasía de ella sin más sus dudas se disiparon…Esa mosquita muerta era nada más que una de sus amantes.

—Entiendo que tengas tus dudas y deseas cumplirlas —sus ojos castaños brillaron esperanzados porque seguramente volvería a ser la prefería de él, nadie la igualaba y mucho menos una recién ex virgen.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo, Kikyo? —su voz sonó normal como tal y ella la conocía. Sonrió y se acercó otro poco más hasta él quedando a solo unos pasos. Dibujó una sonrisa en aquel rostro varonil al notar la desesperación de ella—. Bien…desnúdate.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, casi con rabia. Satán con sus propias manos había casi llegado a desnudar a la humana y a ella no se atrevía a tocarla. Sujetó su camisa cuando ésta fue abierta por la mitad gracias a un rápido movimiento de las manos de él.

—¿Pensé que querías que me acostara contigo? —siguió con sus juego, no dejaría que aquel mitad ángel y demonio lo demandara como si fuera de su propiedad absoluta.

Ella llegó por fin a su lado aún sosteniendo su ropa desgarrada, se inclinó lo suficiente para volver a besar los labios de la persona por la cual estaba perdiendo cualquier tela de juicio. Pero a pesar de desearlo con todas con sus fuerzas Satán no le respondió.

—Desnúdame, has que nadie nos vea. Trátame como trataste a Kagome —le pidió alejándose unos centímetros de sus labios para poder ver los ojos dorados del demonio en forma de humano. Su cuello fue aprisionado por una de las manos de él cortándole la respiración, intentaba respirar pero la presión en su cuello cada vez era mayor. La mirada que le era devuelta estaba cargada de una burla infinita.

—¿Por qué crees que te trataría igual? —preguntó apretando un poco más con sus manos el cuellos de ella, notando como sus ojos formaban lágrimas que intentaban caer de sus ojos—. Eres un juguete para mi, Kikyo, nada más que un juguete —la soltó con brusquedad arrojándola al piso estrellando el cuerpo femenino sin recato.

Kikyo permaneció inmóvil procesando las palabras y recuperando nuevamente el aire, si hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera echo. Fijó sus ojos en él quien emitió una carcajada entes de volver a fijarse en ella en forma amenazante.

—Le tocas un sólo pelo y te juro, perra, que esa vez sí te mato. No más contemplaciones.

Se marchó sin más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esa bastarda de Kagome se lo pagaría muy caro. Juraba que la mataría, no iba a dejar que Satán sea de ella. Lo recuperaría costara lo que costara. Sonrió con malicia cuando un plan llego a su mente, primero destruiría la linda relación que ella pensaba que tenía con él.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

No aguanto más y las lágrimas viajaron por sus mejillas perdiéndose en aquel piso pulcro del colegio. Entró en uno de los salones, estaban en receso y este salón todavía no era usado por ninguno de los estudiantes o profesores. Cayó de rodillas y lloró, lloró por el engaño de él. Kikyo tenía razón…No servia.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, esta vez Inuyasha no vendría a calmar su llanto. Esta vez estaba llorando a causa de él. Cuando vio el estado de Kikyo no lo pudo creer, y luego entendió el porqué. Ahora sabía que las palabras del diablo eran solamente una vil mentira.

Seguramente estaría regodeándose en su grandeza por jugar con una humana ingenua como ella.

—Kagome —la llamó Kouga al notar el estado totalmente desesperado de la muchacha que no hacia otra cosa que acunarse en el suelo y llorar amargamente. Se acercó un poco hasta ella y la ayudó a reincorporarse del piso. Sea lo que sea que le pasaba era algo sumamente grabe.

—Mentiroso, mentiroso —escuchó como la chica murmurada negando con la cabeza algo que le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos. Ahora entendía a quien se refería con aquellas palabras. Kagome escondió el rostro entre sus manos, quería estar sola para poder desahogarse, pero tampoco la presencia de Kouga la molestaba en estos momentos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —fue la pregunta del ángel tratando de averiguar un poco más de los acontecimientos que ponían de aquella forma a la humana que amaba. Kagome suspiró varias veces y tomó valor para mirarlo a la cara con los ojos extremadamente rojos.

—¡¿Por qué? —gritó tratando de sacar todo ese dolor que sentía y al mismo tiempo comprender la jugada tan sucia—. ¿Por qué tenía que acostarse con ella? —volvió a gritar y los fuertes brazos de Kouga la atraparon para que se desahogara en su pecho—. Yo no podría acostarme con alguien que no amara —terminó confesándose logrando soltar más lágrimas empapando un poco el uniforme de su, por el momento, protector.

Kouga abrazó más fuerte a la pequeña en sus brazos y dejó que descargara todo el dolor que sentía sobre él. Inuyasha no sabia que clase de mujer tenía ahora a su lado. Se arrepintió por no haberlo mandado definitivamente al infierno cuando le fue posible, antes de que Kagome jurara amor eterno a una persona como aquel ser. Ahora se encargaría de cuidarla, la protegería de todos y de todo.

—Déjame protegerte —murmuró mientras la alejaba un poco, sólo un poco para poder observar aquel rostro angelical. La vio parpadear varias veces y se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los de ella. Tan suaves al simple tacto.

Kagome se alejó rápido de él mirándolo consternada, antes se hubiera derretido en sus brazos, ahora ya no sentía nada por Kouga, sólo cariño. Todo fue rápido ante sus ojos. Kouga volvió a abrazarla y ambos cayeron al piso cuando todas las ventanas del lugar se rompieron en piles de pedazos esparciéndose por todas partes.

—¿Estas bien? —se alejó de ella y la miró con minuciosidad para ver que no tuvíera ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Ella asintió y caminó hasta una de las ventanas totalmente rotas escuchando como los pedazos de vidrio crujían a sus pies.

Entonces ahí lo vio, mirándola fijamente desde la lejanía denotando enfado, clavandó sus ojos en los suyos. Le gritó cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta pero nunca se giró nuevamente a verla. Salió a toda prisa del salón a pesar de las suplicas de Kouga y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Cuando por fin llegó al parque lo divisó a lo lejos, bastante lejos pero eso no le importo.

Respiró agitada pero para suerte de ella lo alcanzó. Aunque no se puso a su lado, siguió su paso desde una corta distancia. Aprtó los puños y deseó nunca haberse enamorado de él, paro en seco totalmente fuera de sí, él le debía explicaciones a ella no ella a él.

—¡Yo no fui la que se acostó con Kikyo! —lo enfrentó gritándole. No escaparía, no se sentiría indefensa ante su mirada. Inuyasha se volteó y vio la determinación en sus ojos. Se acercó hasta ella quedando frente a frente, el pecho de la humana subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—No me acosté con ella —fue su respuesta en un tono de voz monótono. La mujer ante él sólo lo miro aturdida y tratando de creer en sus palabras. Ella había desconfiado de él, había permitido que otro hombre aparte de él la besara y mucho más permitió que Kouga la besara. ¿Acaso no entendía lo que él sentía por ella? Se sintió traicionado y nuevamente su mirada sobre ella se endureció de tal manera que notó a la chica temblar ligeramente—. Celebraremos Sabbath, pequeña, y tú participaras. Pagaras por traicionarme.

La sonrisa que le daba era casi escalofriante y llena de rencor. Tragó lentamente al darse cuanta en la trampa que había caído por culpa de la amante de Satán, y lo peor es que merecía el odio de él. Ahora definitivamente si era un juguete para él. Volvió a temblar al imaginarse en esa situación.

—Alguien ira a dejarte lo necesario —luego de eso se giró sobre sus talones comenzando a caminar nuevamente. No lo perdió de vista hasta que definitivamente sus ojos ya no pudieron rastrearlo.

Su garganta estaba cerrada por completo, estaba en un estado de estupor. Ella participaría en el Sabbath. Otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de aquel líquido con sabor salado. ¿Dónde quedaba la promesa de amor eterno?

___«_Nula» Pensó al darse cuanta que era quien arruino la confianza que existía en su reciente relación. Se abrazó a si misma rezando para que sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

* * *

_Y estamos de vuelta...Gracias por los reviews, que bueno que lemon les gusto jejejejeje xD...Haca tenemos otro capi terminado, hoy no los voy a molestar mucho con las notas de autor. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo por que tengo los tiempos un poco cortos ¬¬_

_Como siempre espero que dejen su reviews...nos vemos_

**_-GLOSARIO-_**

**_Sabbath:_** _Tiene varios significados pero en este caso se refiere a una fiesta que ralizan los demonios_

_Pd:_ _No quedan muchos capis, a lo sumo_ dos o tres. _No creo que supere esa cantidad_

_**Lis**_


	10. Sabbath

_**Capítulo10: Sabbath **_

Arrastró los pies por el piso de madera de su habitación, sonrió pesadamente antes de encender la luz para que el lugar se llenara de luminosidad. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, siempre había tenido una buena vista desde la ventana de su habitación; la misma ventana que ahora la hacia recordar a aquel "hombre".

Se sentó en la silla que estaba colocada al frente de su pequeño escritorio sintiéndose derrotada. Miró de re ojo el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa…La tarde daba paso a la noche y con ello a su miedo más profundo.

Simplemente se desvistió sin ánimo para ponerse la ropa adecuada antes de dormir, tratando de pensar lo menos posible en el demonio y haber si con una buena noche de sueño podía poner su mente en orden y en claro; si es que él había desistido de hacerla asistir al Sabbath.

Cuando la mullida cama acogió a su cuerpo se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo evitando por el momento que más lagrimas formaran sus ojos. Una sensación de paz la envolvió, aunque sea por ahora; pero por lo menos descansaría.

Se revolvió inquieta y abrió de golpe los ojos por el sobresalto, se reincorporó rápidamente bañada en un frío sudor. Se pasó una mano por la cara para apartar los mechones de pelo. Poco a poco su respiración volvía hacer normal…Solamente había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Se rió un poco para darse ánimo y despejar aquellos fantasmas, no entendía porqué había soñado aquello, pero tampoco quería averiguando. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró hondamente recordando quién era y en dónde estaba, eso siempre la hacia sentirse mejor cuando pesadillas como aquellas la atormentaban en las noches.

—Señorita.

La voz de un intruso en la habitación la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe fijándolos plenamente en aquella persona que parecía casi etérea e irreal frente a ella. El hombre al frente sonrió y extendió con ambas manos una túnica de color negro.

—El señor ordena que utilice ésto para el Sabbath de esta noche —siguió comentando aquel demonio tranquilamente al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de la humana. Ya la había visto en el palacio de su señor, con aquella mujer se había profesado amor eterno. No entendía bien el porqué de la reacción de Satán, pero él solo era un fiel súbdito y nada mas—. Alguien vendrá a buscarla cerca de una hora.

Y sin más, luego de dejar la túnica a los pies de su cama, desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado. Kagome la observó con minuciosidad antes de animarse a tocarla, era suave a tacto a pesar de la primera impresión. No podía dilucidar bien con qué tela estaba confeccionada pero proviniendo del Manmaden podía esperar cualquier cosa.

No quería ir, se negaba a participar de aquella fiesta a pesar de no saber bien cuál era el motivo, pero tenía una leve sospecha. Inuyasha algo le había mencionado con respecto a su amante y al Sabbath la primera noche que el pacto fue cumplido; si sus cálculos estaban en lo correcto él ofrecería ese tipo de espectáculo al frente de ella. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y sollozó, tenía que verlo y sufrir en carne propia lo que era que la persona que más amaba tomara como suya a otra que no era ella.

Estaba pagando por desconfiar de él, por ser tan ingenua y dejarse manipular por aquella vil mujer. Ahora nada más ella era uno de los trofeos que había en la repisa de Inuyasha.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Se cubrió la cabeza con aquella capucha, las manos le temblaban y la sensación de soledad y miedo era constante. El lugar estaba completamente cubierto por una espesa neblina impidiendo una clara visión del mismo. Tenía la sensación de sentirse constantemente asechada desde que había puesto un pie nuevamente en este lugar y ¿cómo no sentir aquello?, si era una simple humana en un lugar poblado de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Caminó con cuidado tratando de no tropezar, midiendo cada paso que daba; tampoco ayudaba mucho que la noche sea completamente cerrada. La primera impresión que tuvo cuando vio el infierno por primera vez con sus propios ojos le resulto un lugar muy diferente a como era descrito en las sagradas escrituras, o por lo menos a lo que la gente comúnmente creía.

Sí, la sensación era escalofriante y provocaba que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta al cien por cien pero, ¿dónde estaban las llamas que supuestamente tendría que haber? Esas todavía no las habían visto, además no conocía el territorio completamente para responder aquella pregunta.

Se sintió un poco más tranquila y al parecer sus manos dejaron de temblarle, al pensar en algo inverosímil o banal logro que su cuerpo un poco se tranquilizara, aunque no dejaba de estar alerta a algún ruido que no sea sus pasos en la tierra totalmente seca y quebrada.

El espeluznante castillo del señor de los infiernos se volvía cada vez grande conforme a su avance. A pocos metros de ese lugar la niebla parecía haberse disipado por completo dejando a la vista la imagen de cientos de personas o seres igualmente vestidos que ella. Una caldera se encontraba ardiendo un poco mas halla destilando un olor algo nauseabundo para su gusto. Agachó la cabeza y se cubrió un poco más con la capucha, ella no pertenecía a este lugar y mucho más por ser humana, tenía la certeza que si llegaban a descubrir que no era bruja, hechicera o algún ser endemoniado terminaría muy mal.

Se abrió paso en lo que creyó ser un grupo de brujas o hechiceras y demonios totalmente deformados que lo único que hacían era tocarlas. Compendio por fin el significado del Sabbath, aquella fiesta que celebraba Satán y donde él junto con alguna otra mujer era el espectáculo principal y seguramente cierre del mismo.

Ahora ella tendría que presenciar aquello en primera fila.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro sobresaltándola un poco, ladeó lentamente el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con Kikyo con la cabeza descubierta y al parecer disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Kagome —casi había arrastrado su nombre al pronunciarlo. La miró con cinismo y sonrió de la misma forma, la joven parecía totalmente descolorida a la escasa luz del lugar; seguramente por no estar demasiado acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas—. Como amante de él no podías faltar.

La sonrisa en aquel rostro se agrandó y sus palabras resonaron en su mente logrando hacer eco. ¿Amante?, cierto, ahora seguramente era su amante, tal y como lo era la mujer que seguía apretándole el hombro en señal de algo. La voz no le salía para contradecirla en lo absoluto, se sentía sucia bajo aquel calificativo. Los ojos de la mujer mitad ángel y demonio se despegaron de los suyos y se concentraron en las altas puertas a un par de metros donde estaban.

Muy pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran los suspiros anhelantes por la llegada del anfitrión. Un nudo se formo en su estomago cuando la figura imponente de Satán hizo su aparición. Instantáneamente bajó la cabeza y trató de que el grupo de mujeres que la rodeaban la hagan invisible.

Murmullos llegaron a sus oídos argumentando que Kikyo seguramente seria la elegida como tantas otras veces. Se convenció que era lo más seguro, pero no se quedaría a verlo. Ya había pisoteado su orgullo al cumplir a su mandato, estaba en la bendita fiesta pero no se quedaría a ver el espectáculo tan bajo que sería capaz de brindar a todos los espectadores por hacerla pagar su desconfianza.

Se giró, sería fácil escabullirse entre medio de ese mar de seres. El corazón se oprimió en su pecho cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo haciéndola girar completamente. Volvió a tenerlo frente a ella con ese aire de superioridad irrompible como un campo de energía.

—¡Ella! —exclamó en voz alta mirando fijamente los consternados chocolates de la humana. Sonrió antes de comenzar a arrástrala sintiendo el cuerpo de ella totalmente liviano, como si no opusiera resistencia a sus mandatos. Tal vez ella todavía no caía en la cuanta lo que acaba de pronunciar pero pronto lo haria…Pagaría por traicionarlo de esa forma.

Kagome fue arrojada bruscamente sobre una mesa, se quejo cuando su cuerpo chocó contra la madera y volteó a verlo desesperado ¿Acaso ella seria el…?

—¡No puedes!—gritó Kikyo colérica por encima de los murmullos. Satán le devolvió una mirada fría y sólo provoco que la sangre en sus venas se desbocara por la cólera—. No puedes, ¡es una simple humana!—volvió a gritar enajenada y los murmullos se hicieron más notorios ante la revelación de la verdadera esencia de aquella mujer.

Kagome se reincorporó un poco sobre aquella mesa y el rostro de Kikyo denotaba enfado y frustración. No podía entender cómo esa mujer, si la podía llamar de ese modo, prefería estar en su lugar; siendo la baja atracción de ese grupo de seres. Un espectáculo bajo al cual ella no pensaba participar.

—¿Te atreves a contradecirme?

La pregunta de Satán calló los murmullos, dejando absolutamente todo en el más absoluto silencio. Solamente podía observar como los fieros ojos de Kikyo y la tranquilada que aquellos ojos rojos despedía se hablaban al parecer en silencio. La pregunta de él también había sido en un tono sumamente calmo, algo completamente nuevo en el rey de los infiernos.

Kikyo ladeó el rostro indignada y no se atrevió a soltar palabra, no podía ponerse en contra a la persona que le interesaba por una simple humana. Ahora Kagome ocupaba su lugar, un lugar privilegiado para muchas hechiceras, brujas o seres de la misma esencia como la de ella. Siguió en silencio cuando volvió a mirarlo nuevamente, Satán sonrió sádico y volteó a su pequeña presa que estaba estática sobre esa mesa. Kagome pagaría por aquella humillación.

Los murmullos volvieron hacerse presente conforme al avance del anfitrión de la fiesta. Abrió la boca para suplicar que se detenga pero cuando intentó hacerlo notó como ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Lo miró horrorizada al notar como lo ojos de él brillaban en demasía clavados fijamente en ella; él estaba impidiendo que hablara.

—Espero que disfrutes siendo el espectáculo —le dijo en un tono burlón antes de obligarla a recostar su espalda en aquella mesa, sujetando sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella para impedir que pudiera zafarse. Sonrió de lado y la besó, haciendo más presión sobre el cuerpo de Kagome. Notó como ésta movía con desesperación las brazos para zafarse de su agarre. Ante la notable desesperación de la chica ondeó el beso volviendo a probar el sabor de una boca que ahora también había sido tocada por un ángel.

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al tiempo que sus brazos eran cruzados por sobre su cabeza para que él pudiera sostenerla con una sola mano. La mano libre de él la sintió en su pierna subiendo poco a poco aquella túnica de color negro. Sollozó aún más fuerte manteniendo con mayor fuerza los ojos cerrados, no quería ver a su alrededor. Tenía sufriente con escuchar como los murmullos cada vez eran más claros a medida que Satán la tocaba.

Ellos lo estaban disfrutando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe llevando su cabeza para atrás al ser barrida por aquella onda que provocaba en todo su cuerpo ser tocada tan íntimamente por él. El agua salada en sus ojos lograba que viera turbio aquel trozo de color azul oscuro como la misma noche que había en su mundo. ¿Por qué no se detenía?, su mente no lo entendía y también se resignaba a no entenderlo.

—Inu..yasha —lo llamó de su forma humana en un sollozo entrecortado, notó que esta vez su voz si había obedecido a las ordenes de su cerebro—.Detente —le pidió al sentir el desgarro de una parte de su ropa, su corazón se encogió y con cada actitud de él las fuerzas de su cuerpo parecían querer abandonarla.

Pronto el color rojo de los ojos de Satán abrazó a los suyos que intentaban también suplicar. Notó la ira en ellos mezclado con un sentimiento nuevo que nunca antes había visto en él

—¡Te besaste con un ángel! —le demandó a gritos tratando de mitigar aquella sensación de dolor que sentía al ser engañado por aquella humana. Detestaba ese sentimiento humano, detestaba que aquella mujer lo hiciera perder la cabeza de aquella forma y mucho más al ser una simple humana. La odiaba a ella y se odiaba al sí mismo por ser débil ante todo lo que representaba Kagome.

—No lo bese —respondió calmada volviendo a sollozar, no apartó la vista de aquel mirar ni por un segundo a pesar de lo mucho que le pesaba. La mano de él apreso su cuello cortando su respiración.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Podrías haberte negado! —ejerció más presión dejándose llevar por la ira. Los ojos de la humana volvieron a empañarse y siguió apretando con mayor fuerza su cuello al notar como le costaba respirar.

Antes de que las lágrimas en sus ojos le impidieran ver el rostro de la persona que acabaría con su vida, le sonrió con pesar entendiendo completamente cuál era el precio que tenía que pagar por defraudarlo. El agarre pareció aflojarse un poco y antes de que finamente acabara con su vida, o se decida a hacerla nuevamente suya sobre aquella mesa, quería que sepa solamente una cosa, algo que nunca se lo diría por ser nada más que el nuevo juguete de él. Eso le pesaba, pero estaba dispuesta a comprenderlo para seguir a su lado.

—Te amo —susurró, y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar marcando nuevamente ese camino por sus mejillas hasta perderse definitivamente. Ladeó el rostro fijándose en los seres que los observaban fijamente. Ahora él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ya no se negaría.

Sus pupilas se concentraron en aquel rostro pálido, el cuerpo de ella se había sumido y relajado por completo a sus dominios. Algo entraño lo invadió cuando las palabras dulces de ella llegaron a sus oídos, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al saber por fin los sentimientos que la humana le profesaba. Rodeó el casi tieso cuerpo con sus brazos y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—El Sabbath se termino —hablo con voz clara notando como las pupilas color chocolate de ella se posaban intrigadas en las suyas—. Nunca más lo festejare.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

No entendía el comportamiento de él y mucho menos la actitud que estaba tomando, simplemente luego de esas palabras la cargo en brazos y la trajo hasta la habitación para recostarla en la cama. Vio como se trasformaba en humano antes de volver a observarla por largo tiempo en un mutismo absoluto.

Los ahora dorados ojos de él parecían perdidos y tristes. Como si se arrepintiera de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, pero ella sabía muy bien que él arrepentimiento no era algo del demonio.

Se giró dándole por fin la espalda y dejándola sola en aquel lugar. Sus ojos no se despegaron de las grandes puertas de la habitación, su mente pasaba como una diapositiva las imágenes una y otra vez. ¿Acaso él…?

Bajó de un salto de aquella cama anhelando que las sospechas sean ciertas. Corrió por el pasillo siendo más conciente del camino que debía tomar para alcanzarlo, no podía dejarlo ir así como así.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó cuando por fin lo diviso bajando las escalares para salir del castillo. Sonrió complacida cuando él se giro a verla algo extrañado. Retomó su carrera sin importarle que un tras pie pudiera hacerla caer provocando graves consecuencias.

Solamente lo abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en aquel pecho musculoso llenando nuevamente todo su cuerpo de un calor reconfortante. Sintió como era sujetada de la cintura y ante eso sólo se alejo un poco de él para verlo fijamente

—¿Me quieres? —se atrevió a preguntar para averiguar si sus sospechas y conclusiones apresuradas eran ciertas. La cara de él pareció contracturarce procesando las palabras de la chica.

Suspiró pesadamente envolviéndola aún más en ese abrazo. Los ojos de ella brillaban esperando una respuesta y tampoco podía negar algo que se había vuelto más que obvio no sólo para la humana. Chocó su frente con la de ella y sonrió como era de costumbre, total de ahora en adelante Kagome estaría completamente a mercedad de él y él de ella. Por fin tenía que reconocer que la pequeña quinceañera era todo lo que quería en su vida, aunque por ahora no se lo diría.

—¿Tengo que responder esa pregunta? —le dijo en un murmullo juguetón rozando los labios de ella con los suyos. La escuchó suspirar ante la efímera caricia, entre lo dispuesta y lo molesta.

—Pero… —Intentó quejarse pero los labios de él apresaron los suyos en una caricia correspondida de inmediato. Se aferró con mas fuerza al abrazo cuando poco a poco el cosquillo en su estomago volvió sumiéndola en una atmósfera de ensueño. Lo amaba con su alma y a pesar que él no se lo dijera con palabras sentía aunque sea un cariño por ella—. Te amo —le repitió cuando logro separarse de sus labios antes de que definitivamente en sus brazos perdiera la cabeza.

Escuchó una risita arrogante y volvió hacer presa de un beso cargado de deseo y ternura que le resulto completamente efímero.

—Ha,y pequeña…Tendría enserio que matarte por tenerme a tus pies —se quejó fingiendo molestia mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer presa en sus brazos—. Pero no es lo que tengo en mente.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente? —siguió el juego de Inuyasha olvidando por un momento lo rápido que su cuerpo despertaba a una simple caricia de él.

—Hacerle el amor en mi habitación —sentenció mirando las pupilas algo brillantes de la humana al igual que las suyas. Se rió ante vista de aquella tonalidad roja que formaban sus mejillas cada vez que se avergonzaba.

La besó con ahínco provocando que nuevamente Kagome se vuelva tan sumisa y relajada en sus brazos como lista para obedecer cualquier mandato.

Sonrió ante el beso cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras sin separarse de ella.

No la quería…la amaba.

* * *

_Bueno gente recien salido de mi compu este capi, el penultimo... El fic ya se nos termina en el proximo capi, aunque estoy en duda si hacer un epilogo o no; eso mas que de mi depende de lo que ustedes quieran... Gracias como siempre por los reviews leo todos y cada uno_

_Con el comentario de la cajita feliz de "**Peko-chan**" me mate de la risa xD_

_Bueno ya saben que si quieren un epilogo eso es a votacion, sino cierro el fic el proximo capi..._

_Nos vemos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	11. Destino satánico

_**Capítulo 11: Destino satánico **_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos con parcimonia, todo su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y agotado. Reprimió un pequeño bostezo y aferró con un poco de fuerza las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Se sentía feliz, como si flotara en alguna dimensión donde lo único que provocaba era que todo su cuerpo sea invadido por la paz y tranquilidad. Por fin logró abrir sus cansados ojos viendo como primera imagen unos ojos totalmente dorados brillantes como el sol del mediodía. ¿Siempre los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con aquella intensidad?

No importaran que sean rojos escarlata o fuentes doradas, siempre ese brillo estaba en su matiz arrollando con los pensamientos claros en su mente, formando lagunas o simplemente captando toda su atención.

Se sonrojó al recordar el previo encuentro que la dejo en aquel estado. Fue la primera vez que Inuyasha le hizo el amor en forma humana, de una forma tan tierna y tan cálida; como si él también quisiera trasmitirle por medio de sus caricias y besos algún secreto. Su mirada abrasadora sobre su cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba para quedar rendida a sus mandatos.

Había escuchado que nunca ninguna mujer podía enamorarse del demonio y mucho menos entregarse a él porque a su lado podía experimentar la felicidad eterna de aquella intimidad llevándola a la locura.

Ella había quebrantado ambas leyes, lo que la confinaban a la locura por dejarse atrapar por el magnetismo de aquel ser. Pero si ese era su destino estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Seguir a Inuyasha hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario, si solamente de esa manera podía estar con él.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para besar su frente, la humana ante eso sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró complacida. Nunca antes se imagino en una situación igual, pero ahora que le era presentada y mucho más al saber lo que aquella mujer logro hacerle al meterse poco a poco en su vida, no dejaría que Kagome se fuera de su lado nunca más. Había tomado una decisión y no importaba la respuesta de ella, estaría a su lado de una forma u otra

Simplemente porque Kagome era de él, su mujer para la eternidad…Suya y de nadie más.

Se levantó mirando de soslayo como la humana se encontraba muy cómoda en el lugar donde estaba, dejando ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios que poseía. Se vistió rápido aún en su forma humana antes de volverse a sentar en el borde de la cama pero dándole complemente la espalda a aquella mujer.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome medio intrigada notando a simple vista lo tenso que estaba Satán, no recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo. Se reincorporó tapando su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder sentarse en la cama. Algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien.

—Permanecí en tu mundo solamente por ti, pero no puedo quedarme en él por más tiemp... —comenzó a explicar como si nada pasando por alto el llamado de ella. La sintió intrigada pero no era tiempo para trivialidades—... así que tendrás que quedarte conmigo en el Manmaden.

Se giró lo suficiente como para mirarla nuevamente, el cabello travieso de ella caía por los costados de sus hombros haciéndola ver ante sus ojos endemoniados como uno de los pecados mas grandes de este mundo, un pecado que solamente podía ser probado por él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron al extremo dejando ver la confusión que esas palabras provocaron en su cuerpo. Siempre sus ojos eran tan expresivos y esta vez no había sido la exención del caso.

—Tendrías que saber las consecuencias que conlleva amar a una persona como yo —siguió hablando esta vez acercándose hasta la muda chica que intentaba no perder el hilo de la cuestión, su alma parecía pesarle a cada palabra de él.

—Pero…

—Tendrás que morir —la interrumpió llegando por fin al meollo de la cuestión. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesurados pero aún así siguió en silencio cada uno de los movimientos. Se hacerlo lo suficiente hasta ella para besarla efímeramente en los labios—. Sino…

¿Por qué de pronto el sueño la invadió? Veía la boca de él moverse pero los sonidos ya no llegaban a sus oídos. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse despierta y poder escuchar las palabras de él.

—… te obligare a hacerlo.

Nuevamente los brazos de Morfeo la acogieron en un sueño pacifico y profundo.

Cuando nuevamente despertó la luz del día la recibió al igual que su habitación de tonos claros. Se reincorporó con un poco de pesar notando que estaba vez su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la ropa que ella utilizaba para dormir. Se talló los ojos y con pasos pausados se encamino hasta el borde de la ventana donde dejo que la brisa matutina la despabilara por completo.

___«_Tendrás que morir»

Esas tres palabras soltadas por él asaltaron en su mente causando miedo y confusión. Por un lado no estaba segura si todo eso era un sueño, pero para ser un sueño era demasiado real. Además la marca en su hombro dejaba claras señales que todo los hechos, cada uno de ellos, eran verdaderos y reales. Y como segunda opción sentía miedo, miedo de morir.

Un miedo natural que todos los seres humanos poseen a lo largo de su vida, dejando como consuelo en su alma una vida después de la muerte. Vivir en la tierra, con aquel cuerpo terrenal, solamente era una etapa de transición antes de vivir la verdadera vida.

A pesar de todas aquellas palabras que podían mitigar el miedo y angustia en otras personas por saber que su vida tenia fin, en ella a estas alturas sólo lograba ponerla mal.

Tal vez Inuyasha tenía razón en sus palabras, enamorarse de un ser como él no era fácil y por eso ahora tenia que estar a su lado, no sólo porque eternamente la había jurado amor. Pero igual tenía que dejar a su familia, a sus amigos, todo lo que ella conoció con tal solo quince años de vida. Tenía que dejar una vida para comenzar otra en el infierno.

Tenía que morir…Si sólo lograra recordar las palabras que Satán pronuncio antes de caer en ese sueño profundo.

—Kagome, el desayuno esta listo.

La voz de su madre la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos logrando que volviera nuevamente a la realidad y bajara a la tierra. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar bien en si realmente podía abandonar todo lo que la rodeaba por alguien quien todavía se lagaba a decirle un simple 'te quiero'.

___«_El amor no se construye de a uno» pensó, antes de comenzar su labor matinal como todos los días que tenía que ir al colegio. Algo le decía que no le era indiferente a aquel hombre, pero aún así necesita escuchar de su boca aunque sea una palabra de ternura o cariño. Suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a alejar los fantasmas y ahora sí, de una buena vez por todas, comenzar el día.

No hablo mucho con su madre durante el desayuno, solamente comió sus alimentos en silencio tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta para su problema; esa respuesta que por el momento no quería aparecer y dudaba que lo hiciera en el transcurso del día.

Deliberadamente hoy no cursaría ninguna de sus clases, primero tenía que encontrar una pequeña tienda; algo le decía que ahí encontraría la respuesta a la pregunta que ella no podía decidir.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Su mirada castaña y frió reparó en cada grupo de personas, en cada lugar pero nada; la muy maldita al parecer hoy no se dignaría a aparecer. Eso interponía un poco su plan pero siendo de la naturaleza que era podía encontrarla con facilidad. Una punzada provocó que se llevara la mano al pecho, era profunda y casi agonizante. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, entrecerró un poco los ojos y poco a poco el dolor se disipo.

Se reincorporó un poco y su semblante impávido volvió a ella demostrando que nada podía corromper ese rostro, ni la tristeza ni la felicidad. El viento movió algunas hebras de su cabello renegrido logrando volverla más amenazante de lo que ya en un principio era.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el corazón de ángel que poseía, la única escasa esencia que por ahora le quedaba. Ahora entendía aquellas punzadas que rara vez se formaban en su pecho, no pudo evitar sentirse realizada a pesar de que su plan todavía no era llevado a cabo.

Muy pronto dejaría de ser un ángel, estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis.

El caminar de una persona se detuvo justo a su lado escudriñando su cuerpo, odia que él la mirara así. No necesitaba darse vuelta para comprobar quién era el dueño de aquella esencia.

—¿Qué quieres, Kouga? —preguntó desafiante y volvió a mirar todo los lugares que estaban en su campo visual por si de casualidad podía dar con la persona que buscaba.

—Saber qué es lo que estás tramando —fue la rápida respuesta de él en el mismo tono en que su receptor se había atrevido hablarle. Llevaba varios días vigilando celosamente sus movimientos, conocía el carácter voluble que la mujer poseía y más cuando alguien se metía con su nuevo capricho. Dios estaba de testigo al saber que lo que la mujer sentía por el ángel caído no era amor, por eso no permitiría que le hiciera daño a una persona tan pura como Kagome.

—Eso no tendría que importante —lo miró de soslayo notando como éste no despegaba su vista de su rostro. Soltó un profundo suspiro y ladeó la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria—. ¿Qué es lo que le vieron a aquella estúpida?

Soltó esas palabras con sorna y enfado apretando los puños siendo cociente de los claros y evidentes sentimientos que el ángel de Dios sentía también por esa humana. ¿Qué tenia Kagome que no tenga ella? Tanto Satán como Miguel estaban enamorados de ella, ambos seres tan opuestos cayeron ante una humana, una simple e insignificante humana de quince años.

Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en sus palmas cuando se encontró por unos segundos con la mirada celeste cielo. La odiaba, la detestaba enormemente y por eso hoy sería el último día con vida de Kagome Higurashi.

La sonrisa escalofriante que le devolvió la mujer acompañado del aura de venganza y muerte dejo por sentado los planes que tenía guardado y tramando con minuciosidad. Escuchó una carcajada sonora y los castaños de ella se volvieron más oscuros, totalmente negros.

—Despídete. Te recomiendo que lo hagas —le recomendó con burla al ser conciente que la vida de Kagome pendía de un hilo. Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca muy cerca.

La voz de ella logro provocarle un vació en el estomago, su rostro se giró en la dirección hacia las puertas de entrada. Él también podía sentir esa presencia, tenia que llegar a tiempo…Tenia que salvarla.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Kagome —respondió alegre aunque sin girarse a ver a la anciana que atendía la tienda de libros. Sus manos se movieron presurosas entre los estante tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba. Mordió su labio inferior al no encontrar señales claras del libro. Ya le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar la tienda, hasta la primera vez fue por casualidad, pero al fin y al cabo ahora la había encontrado—. No puede ser —se quejó en un suspiró casi resignado al revisar en otro estante pero aún sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó nuevamente la mujer de edad avanzada observando la tenacidad de la joven adolescente por encontrar quién sabe qué libro. Era la única clienta en toda la tienda a estas hora del día, algo que le alegraba enormemente. La mujer se movió en su asiento un poco antes de bajarse por completo de él y cruzar el mostrador hasta la joven colegiala.

—Uh…lo siento —se disculpó cuando notó la presencia de la dueña del local a su lado. Inclinó un poco su cabeza en forma de disculpa y la mujer dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro arrugado por los años que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por una vieja como yo, jovencita —le dijó en un tono cariñoso a pesar que su voz sonaba cansada por la edad—. Dime que estás buscando con tanto desenfreno.

—Un libro —respondió rápida y enérgica ante esa mirada igual que la suya sólo que con menos brillo—.De hechizos —concluyó al darse cuenta de la escasa información que le había dado.

La mujer de estatura un poco baja ante ella parecía meditar la información tranquilamente. Su frente se arrugó mucho más conforme a como trataba de recordar y algunos cabellos de color blanco cayeron de su improvisado recogido.

—El único que tenia lo vendí alrededor de un mes —explicó al ser conciente que no podía ayudarla en su búsqueda, era el único ejemplar que tenia—. No puedo decirte a quién porque no lo recuerdo pero sí puedo decirte una cosa —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, a su edad no se podían formular oraciones demasiado largas—. Esa clase de libros están predestinados. Esperan pacientemente hasta que su dueño los compre.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvó por un momento en su pecho al ser conciente del peso de las palabras de aquella anciana vendedora. Ahora todo tenía sentido desde principio a fin. El haber comprado ese libro, el de invocar al demonio y hacer un pacto con él, el haberse enamorado y entregarse por ultimo a él.

Todo absolutamente todo ahora tenía sentido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la anciana preocupada al notar la pronta palidez en el rostro de la chica. Ésta al parecer salió de dónde quiera que estuviera y le dio una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por todo —se despidió antes de salir definitivamente de la tienda. Ahora sabía bien que nada de los últimos acontecimientos vividos había sido un juego del destino, o un error intencional provocado por ella.

Podía sonar irreal a los odios de cualquier ser vivo e irracional pero su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en que nació. Ella tenía que encontrar y enamorarse de Satán, tenía que amarlo hasta la eternidad. Él permaneció siglos en el infierno hasta esperar ser invocado por ella.

Su destino era ese, amar y ser correspondida por el demonio; permanecer eternamente a su lado. Ya no había dudas en su mente, todo estaba disipado por completo, ella tenía que estar junto a él.

—¡Kagome!

El grito potente de un hombre retumbo en sus oídos parando en seco completamente, antes de que un chillido metálico llegara ahora a los mismos al chocar contra su cuerpo. Este último pareció romperse en miles de pedazos antes de que completamente dejara de sentir, volviendo todo negro a su alrededor.

Vio con horror como el cuerpo de la humana chocaba con ferocidad contra el auto, levantándolo varios metros del suelo y luego cayendo con la misma intensidad sobre el duro pavimento de concreto. El cuerpo de ella se quedo inmóvil ahí, con el cabello cubriendo el rostro lúgubre de la reciente muerte, poco a poco dejando un charco de sangre, con varias partes de su cuerpo cortadas y magulladas.

—Te dije que te despidieras de ella —susurró una voz femenina cerca de su oído al contemplar la escena digna de un cuadro de muerte. Kikyo posó una mano sobre su hombro sonriendo satisfecha. Kagome estaba muerta, la maldita estaba bien muerta.

Kouga se alejó de ella con asco, su corazón estaba totalmente corrompido por la venganza cumplida. A Kikyo no le importo en lo mas mínimo, se motaba que él sufría pero aún así siguió observando la escena tan pintoresca frente a ella. Su sonrisa se agrando cuando el último paso de su plan estaba ahí.

La parca había llegado para llevarse el inerte cuerpo de Kagome, de esa forma ya ninguno de los dos podía revivirla si lo quería.

Pero la sonrisa que al parecer se negaba a irse de su rostro tuvo que hacerlo cuando la muerte se convirtió en completo polvo ante sus ojos. Miró enfurecida a Kouga cuando éste avanzaba convertido en ángel hasta el cuerpo de la adolescente. El muy maldito había traspasado a la parca con su lanza impidiendo su perfecto plan.

Se arrodilló a su lado descorriendo con ternura los mechones de cabello azabache para dejar a la vista el pálido rostro desencajado. Aún así seguía siendo tan frágil e indefensa. Limpió con cuidado la sangre que ensuciaba el rostro de la reciente fallecida joven antes de tomar el inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Se reincorporó del piso con ella sin dejar de observar el pacifico rostro, como si de verdad estuviera en un placido sueño. Su ropa estaba sucia y en varias partes rasgada. Desplegó sus alas dejando libres varias plumas blancas al aire.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que te la llevas?—lo enfrentó totalmente colérica por su osadía de interrumpir su plan. Los humanos no podían presenciar aquella escena, que bien podía durar si quería horas, eran como si estuvieran en un mundo paralelo—. ¡Respóndeme, Miguel! —terminó gritando al notar como el ángel se elevaba un poco del suelo con la humana en sus brazos.

—Espero que Dios pueda perdonarte por tus pecados, Kikyo —fue la respuesta de él antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde ahora podía estar siempre con la mujer que amaba, purificando su alma. El cielo era el digno lugar para una joven como Kagome.

Lo observó resentida desde el suelo hasta perderlo de vista completamente. A pesar de haberle preguntando sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Si no fuera por Miguel, por el gran amor que le profesabaa Kagome, ahora todo estaría completamente perfecto.

Un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal logrando que el miedo de sentirse descubierta la invadiera. Giró lentamente hasta enfrentar al dueño de aquella presencia amenazante. Su corazón dio un vuelco y todo el valor que pensó tener se esfumo de su cuerpo.

—Déjame adivinar —le habló sin hacer ningún movimiento, solamente enfocando sus rojos escarlata en los negros asustadizos de ella—. La mataste, querías desacerté de su cuerpo gracias a la muerte pero no contaste con que el idiota de Miguel se interpondría. ¿No es así? —enumeró tranquilo los hechos más que evidentes sin aumentar su todo de voz. La vio temblar un poco bajo su mirada pero rápidamente recupero la compostura—. ¿Eso significa un sí?

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el aura de Satán se volvió más amenazante aún. La gruesa mano de él atrapó su cuello clavando levemente las garras en su garganta. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso al ser levantando unos centímetros del suelo.

—Per…don —balbució con el aire que todavía le quedaba en sus pulmones, la garganta se cerraba cada vez más gracias a la presión de él. Teníaa que reconocerlo el tinte rojo lleno de ira sobre los suyos le causaba miedo. Tembló presa al saber que estaba vez la mataría.

—Un trabajo brillante. Serías buena como demonia, _Kikyo_ —arrastró su nombre y acercó su rostro al de el. Ella se quejó contracturando sus fracciones y formando extrañamente lágrimas en los ojos—, si es que tuvieras vida, pero como no la tienes…

Kikyo convulsionó gritando con dolor al sentir como las garras de él traspasaban rompiendo su piel al mismos tiempo que su cuerpo parecía ser echado en una hoguera.

Miró son desagrado como el uniforme caía al suelo, los restos de Kikyo desaparecieron al desintegrarse por completo, solamente dejando cenizas; las misma que deja un papel cuando es quemado.

Subió su vista enfocándola en el cielo…Tenía que recuperarla.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Abrió sus ojos chocolates poco a poco, se reincorporó lo sufriente llevando una mano sobre su cabeza; ésta le dolía terriblemente acompañado con el vació que tenia en la mente. Era una hoja en blanco por completo, no sabía dónde estaba ni mucho menos quién era. Frunció el seño, sabía que algo faltaba en su vida pero no sabia qué.

Se reincorporó con cuidado tambaleándose un poco cuando logro ponerse de pie por completo, sus pies descalzos tocaron la hierba debajo de ella. Observó con minuciosidad el entorno que la rodeaba, era un lugar plagado de flores en diferentes tipos y colores, arboles también con frutos a la vista terminaban de decorar aquel lugar.

Todo estaba tan calmo y pacifico, llenando cada rincón de ese Edén de paz y armonía. Era perfecto pero ella, no se sentía acorde con ese lugar, como si fuera una pieza diferente de un rompecabezas que no encajaba.

Unos pasos en la hierba lograron que se sobresaltara un poco, girando para encontrarse cara a cara con un ser de mirada cálida y sonrisa sin igual. Las alas que salían y sobrepasaban su espalda hicieron que se diera cuenta que aquella persona no era igual a ella.

El ángel llegó a su lado obsequiándole una de las flores silvestres que inundaban el lugar. Miró por largo rato aquellos ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo sin nueves y tomó aún un poco desconfiada el sutil regalo. El ser ante ella sonrió complacido y encantado, la incomodidad se disipo al ver ese gesto. Le traía una sensación de añoranza como si lo conociera, pero era imposible que una humana pudiera conocer a un ángel, para eso ella tendría que estar…

—Kagome, prometo que en este lugar serás muy feliz —hablo acariciando una mejilla de ésta al ver los ojos totalmente sorprendidos sobre los suyos. Poco a poco ella sería parte de este lugar al lado de la persona que siempre tuvo que estar. No había tiempo para lamentaciones, ahora estaba con él para salvar su alma y su vida. La amaría como ella se lo merecía.

Ahora conocía su nombre pero, por más que intento indagar en los ojos de él buscando algo más de ese pasado que no recordaba, nada obtuvo. Igualmente le sonrió y agradeció mentalmente por aquella caricia, era tierna y tranquilizadora a la vez, pero igual algo le decía que no debía aceptarla.

Lo siguió en aquel paseo casi en silencio, recorriendo el lugar al mismo tiempo que lo reconocía. Todo parecía salido de un cuento maravilloso. Sí, ella sabía que estaba muerta y que este lugar significaba el cielo. Otros ángeles y arcángeles saludaron a Miguel desde la lejanía para no interrumpirlos. La voz de él parecía arrullarla alejándola de todo pensamiento por saber su pasado. Tenía que saberlo por aquella sensación extraña que su cuerpo poseía.

—Kagome —susurró Kouga cuando detuvó por un momento su caminata para volver a ver el rostro de la mujer que lo había embelezado por completo. Ella levantó su mirar tan tierno y lo sostuvó con el suyo. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta poder sentir el respirar agitado de ella chocar contra su rostro.

Esas pupilas sobres las suyas la dejaron absorta por un momento, veía el acercamiento de él pero igual así no intento correrse. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y los latidos de su corazón retumbaron en su pecho. Una negación rotunda a ese beso próximo la invadió, lo alejó justo a tiempo refugiándose con sus manos. Se abrazo a su misma y trato de tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando estuvo Miguel a punto de besarla sintió como si con aquello engaña a alguien y por sobre todo como si se engañara a si misma.

—Señor Miguel.

La voz de otro ángel recién llegado irrumpió en el lugar. Kagome lo miró detenidamente por un momento olvidando el reciente hecho para concentrarse en aquel nuevo ser que respiraba irregularmente. Su rostro estaba totalmente pálido, como el de una vela. Kouga también lo miró fijo pero antes de que pueda preguntar un ruido ensordecedor retumbo en todo el lugar.

Los ángeles siempre había sido pacíficos, pero el rostro y la postura de Miguel ante sus ojos, no era la de una persona que denotara calma y serenidad. Los ojos celestes de él parecían centellar. Una presencia abrazó todo el lugar y las voces de diferentes ángeles no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

—Satán —Murmuró Kouga con veneno, algo completamente extraño para un ángel de Dios, pero no permitiría que acabara con la vida de la mujer que amaba. Le dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo tiritante de Kagome que al perecer intentaba entender qué o quién había irrumpido en este lugar—. Kagome.

La aludida volvió a fijar toda su atención en la persona que tenía al frente. Parecía totalmente enfadado y el rostro estaba más contracturado aún. Más ángeles llegaron hasta ellos y por entre medio del muro de personas totalmente armadas con una especie de lanzas notó algo que le llamo la atención. Le provocaba una sensación de escozor y extrañeza.

—No pensé que pudieras volver al reino de Dios —lo enfrentó calmadamente Kouga, captando la atención por completo del recién llegado—, pero aún así, no hay nada aquí que te pertenezca, Satán.

Inconcientemente los ojos de ella buscaron a la persona que irradiaba ese aura totalmente demoníaca y asesina. Sintió una punzada tan profunda y dolorosa que la obligó a cerrar por un momento los ojos. Ese ser con alas negras le producida nostalgia…Lo conocía, pero un su mente se negaba a recordarlo, aún así sintió como su corazón comenzaba una carrera desbocada en su pecho cuando este se fijó en su presencia.

—Kagome, ella me pertenece —cruzó su mirada nuevamente con la ella y vio la confusión en sus ojos, ella no lo recordaba—. Eres un maldito cóbrate, Miguel, ¿no puedes enfrentarme a mi solo o necesitas un ejército de engreídos ángeles?

—No me subestimes, ya una vez te vencí —le retrucó Kouga sin dejar de sostener su mirada. Hoy acabaría definitivamente con él—. Ángeles, por favor apártense.

Kagome notó como obedecían ciegamente las palabras de Miguel abriéndose lo suficiente para que el enfrentamiento entre ambos seres comenzara. Algo la impulso a caminar unos pasos hacia delante lo suficiente para quedar a una corta distancia del ser demoníaco que avanzaba, del ser al cual teóricamente pertenecía. Se detuvó de improvisto al notar lo cerca que estaba de él; cuando intentó alejarse un poco éste la sujetó del brazo y la jaló lo suficiente hasta lograr que sus bocas se unieran.

Ese beso la tomó totalmente desprevenida y, aunque fue efímero, la sensación de cálidez embargó todo su cuerpo, una sensación que no era ajena a ella. Su mente no lo recordaba pero su cuerpo sí.

—Nunca podrás ser feliz en un lugar y con la persona a la cual no perteneces —susurró Satán cuando se separó definitivamente de ella antes de voltearse y terminar el trabajo por el cual se había molestado en venir—. Bien, Miguel, cuando quieras.

El demonio se alejó de ella y como si las palabras dichas fueran la llave de su mente lo recordó. Recordó cada uno de los momentos compartidos con él. Todo, absolutamente todo, se liberaba en su mente totalmente confundida. Las imágenes frescas parecían nublarle los sentidos y cayó al piso de rodillas sujetándose con ambas manos.

El pacto, el odio, el amor, la entrega, el engaño, el descubrimiento de un destino y, por último, su muerte. Todo se plasmaba en ese lienzo en blanco que por momentos fue su mente. Siempre fue doloroso recordar y más ahora cuando, absurdamente, comenzaba de cero.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardo en reconstruir las piezas del rompecabezas que faltaban, pero cuando abrió los ojos el ambiente devastador que se cernía a simple vista la dejo sin habla. Tal vez fueron minutos los que tardo porque tanto Kouga como Inuyasha estaban totalmente ensangrentados y heridos.

Las lágrimas resbalaron copiosas por sus mejillas al notar la sumisión del rey de los infiernos. Arrodillado en aquel verde pasto buscándola a ella. Al final cuando volvieron a encontrarse el rostro de él dibujo una sonrisa cansada.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante y algo dentro de ella reacciono al fin. Se levanto de aquel lugar sin importarle que Kouga también acabara con su vida al atravesarla con aquella lanza, pero eso nunca paso.

—A-alas —dijo Miguel casi inaudible al notar las extremidades nuevas de color negro que la humana aferrada al cuello de Satán poseía. Su alma estaba totalmente corrompida por el demonio.

Apretó los puños pero no dijo absolutamente nada, los sollozos de Kagome eran lo único que se escuchan en el lugar. Ladeó el rostro, la había perdido definitivamente y ante la persona con más bajos escrúpulos en la faz de la tierra.

Respiró hondamente y contra todo lo que pensaba, formó una bola de energía de un color blanco impoluto. La lanzó hasta un punto indefinido y ésta se abrió creando un vórtice entre ambos reinos.

—Llévatela rápido —habló Kouga nuevamente dirigiéndose a Satán—, antes que los demonios irrumpan aquí.

Al fin y al cabo nunca Kagome le había pertenecido.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Apoyó una mano sobre aquel frió cristal enfocando su vista en el horizonte, hoy empezaba una nueva vida. Los terrenos del infierno no eran un sitio para una humana, eso lo sabía bien, pero de todas formas ese era su destino.

Dibujó una sonrisa algo melancólica al recordar el rostro de Kouga, la primera persona por la cual sitio amor. Seguramente también era una jugada del destino que ella se enamorada de un ángel antes que el demonio; pero al final había descubierto en los brazos de Inuyasha el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Pudo decidir si quedarse al lado del rey de los infiernos o no cuando cruzaron al vórtice, pero ella sabía bien cual era su hogar.

Este pertenecía al lado de Inuyasha, al lado de Satán…

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al extremo al pensar que luego de aquella decisión había echo nuevamente el amor con él. Por mucho que repitan la experiencia sabía que nunca dejaría de reaccionar de aquella forma.

Pero a pesar de esa sensación de felicidad y complemento que inundaban su ser algo lograba romper ese paraíso. Nunca más vería a su madre…

Ahora ella estaba muerta y muy lejos del mundo al cual perteneció, de aquel mundo era lo más extrañaría. La cálidez y el amor maternal que su madre siempre le proporciono de pequeña. No pudo evitar que sus ojos reflejaran aquella tristeza que la embargaba.

—Pequeña —moduló Inuyasha en el odio de la quinceañera mientras la abrazaba desde la espalda tomando posesión de su cintura. Ella se recargó en él y reprimió un sollozo—. Hagamos algo, ¿si?

Kagome simplemente se volteó para mirarlo fijamente mientras éste la atrapaba más en un abrazo envolviéndola con sus brazos. Ella asintió.

—Regresaremos a tu mundo cada vez que quieras y de esa manera podrás ver siempre a tu madre. ¿Qué me dices, pequeña?

Sonrió, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera; no sabía como Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de su tristeza pero ahora estaba nuevamente feliz. Podía ver a su madre sin la necesidad de abandonar a la persona que amaba ni a su nuevo hogar.

Buscó los labios de él aún con la sonrisa plegada en su rostro, abrazó su nuca con sus brazos sellando aquella promesa.

Ya no podía ser más feliz que ahora.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¡Por Dios, Midori! —exclamó una joven de cabello rizado largo hasta los hombros y de color rubio, moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa—. Es sólo un cuento y nada más que eso.

—Yo no creo que sea sólo un cuento —le respondió ésta acariciando inconcientemente la tapa del libro que yacía sobre el pupitre—. Sólo piénsalo aunque sea por un momento, Yukari —pidió, observando como su amiga no ponía muy buena cara ante aquel pedido.

—Es algo demasiado fantasioso, Satán enamorándose de una simple humana como nosotras y luego ésta convirtiéndose en una demonia para estar con él. ¿No lo crees? —levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta de quien era su amiga desde el jardín de niños.

—No creo que sea algo tan irreal, Yukari.

Ambas chicas ladearon el rostro para ver de donde provenía aquella voz. La chica de cabellos azabaches y mirada chocolate por demás expresiva le sonrió cordial a modo de respuesta. Midori le devolvió la sonrisa agradecía y Yukari simplemente tomó asiento sin modular palabra. En pocos segundos todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos para comenzar la mañana bajo la tutela del profesor de matemáticas.

Kagome apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos y sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados de él, un simple profesor para muchas pero para ella significaba el amor eterno.

Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una eternidad los esperaba juntos para amarse eternamente

Kagome recordó que era cierto lo que decían:

"_**Los pactos con el demonio no pueden romperse" **_

* * *

_Y por fin el final! xD...Despues de tanto, de casi dos meses ya tenemos el final de esta adaptacion... Gracias infinitas por todos los reviews y no lo digo solamente por al anterior capi sino por todos los que se tomaron la molestia a lo largo de este fic en dejar sus comentarios, y para los que no tambien gracias por que por lo menos dedidacon un poco de su tiempo a este pequeño fic..._

_Bueno a pedidos de todos tendremos un epilogo xD, no se cuando este definitivamente por que primero que todo quiero ponerle un fin a mi historia primigenia...Pero no desesperern por que mas tempreno que tarde va a estar el epilogo..._

_Gracias a todos por el apoyo...Primer fic que termino!_

_Saluditos_

**_Lis_ **


	12. Epilogo

_**Epílogo: Anticristo**_

—Te amo.

Sólo había sido un susurro, algo que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa y desarmada. Siempre estaba desarmada bajo sus ojos, pero esta vez era diferente. Por fin escucho de sus labios las dos palabras que calentaban su alma y eran como el motor que lograba hacer bombear a su corazón. ¿Hasta que punto ella estaba muerta?

Su cuerpo podía estar muerto, pero su alma y sus sentidos seguían vivos. Sí, vivos para poder escuchar hoy, e infinidad de veces más, aquellas dos palabras.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a experimentar aquella mágica sensación que soóo lograban despertar uniéndose al otro, el mundo para ella se detuvo de súbito. Podía colapsar, romperse en miles de pesados, pero aún así nada de este mundo, o del mas allá, podía lograr que la separaran de sus brazos.

Nadie nunca la separaría de los brazos del demonio.

Su cuerpo se erizaba calentándose hasta con el más efímero roce de sus bocas en un beso que sólo un ser como él podía proporcionarle. Un beso cargado de pasión y de deseo, pero sobre todo de amor. Un amor que siempre fugazmente sintió, pero que recién hoy se dignaba a confesarle.

Aquella cama a dosel volvió acoger su cuerpo como tantas otras veces recibiendo también el peso de otro intruso sobre el primer cuerpo. Kagome no pudó retener aquella risita que estaba conteniendo estoicamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Satán notablemente molesto, levantando una ceja ante la cara totalmente risueña de la humana bajo sus dominios. ¿Acaso no se daba cuanta de las intenciones de él?

Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando esta vez de poder contener otra pequeña burla que amenazaba con escapar. Inuyasha había cambiado un poco el trato con ella, aunque tampoco podía pedirle milagros al rey de los infiernos. Seguía siendo un arrogante pervertido, pero de igual forma ahora era un celoso compulsivo. Estuvo a punto de matar a Shippo, por suerte no literalmente, porque pasaba más tiempo con él en su mundo.

Otra vez una risa traviesa se le escapo, no podía aunque quisiera evitarlo; recordar la cara de él hace algunas horas era la obra más cómica que podía presenciar.

—Endemoniadamente maldita —masculló entre dientes al escuchar otra risa. Últimamente estaba demasiado compasivo con la mujer debajo de su cuerpo, y gracias a eso es que ahora se tomaba tales atribuciones. Y todo se resumía a algo tan simple: Había sucumbido ante una humana.

Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella era las formas que tenía para poder lograr que la quinceañera obedeciera ciegamente a sus mandatos. Dibujó una sonrisa arrogante y perversa que paso de ser percibida por lo humana al tener cerrados los ojos recordando hechos.

Él la doblegaría eternamente…

Aprovechando que su presa estaba descuidada, en un rápido movimiento inmovilizo ambas manos de ella sujetándola de las muñecas. Kagome silencio su risa de súbito abriendo los ojos para observarlo fijamente.

No estaba bien ver como los dorados ojos de él ahora pasaban a ser de un color rojo sangre. Se había transformado y sólo significaba una cosa.

—El que ríe último ríe mejor, pequeña —habló llevando las manos de ella por sobre su cabeza para poder sujetarlas con una sola mano. Era demasiado fácil dejarla inmovilizada.

—No te atre…

La amenaza de ella murió en su garganta cuando con destreza los labios del demonio demandaron los suyos callándola por completo. Era tan simple y sencillo que su cuerpo responda inconscientemente a las acciones que él le imponía. Actuaba como si una fuerza ajena la dominara cada vez que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Su mente se resistía a caer tan rápidamente en la tentación de estar con él, pero su cuerpo siempre le jugaba en contra devalando ese lado oscuro que tenía en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Un lado que seguramente Satán sabía que existía y que él había ayudado a crear.

Además ahora ella también era un demonio.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando los besos de él llegaron hasta el principio de su cuello solamente para provocarla. Dejó de sentir la presión de la mano de Satán sobre sus muñecas, pero sabía que aunque intentara moverse se encontraba inmovilizarla. Todavía había muchas cosas que no conocía de él o, mejor dicho, de su poder.

Las garras de él rasgaron el vestido que ese día llevaba puesto. Un vestido negro y sin tiras que se amoldaba perfecto a las formas de su cuerpo. Un vestido que usaba nada más que para Inuyasha cuando estaba en su mundo.

Cuando la boca de él se apoderó de uno de sus pezones su cuerpo reacciono arqueándose un poco. El calor aumentaba y las sensaciones del mismo parecían dejarla sin fuerza, demasiado aturdida y turbada.

—No —fue lo único que pudo articular entre las lagunas que ahora ocupaban su mente, al sentir como las garras de él acariciaban de forma lenta sus muslos. Acercándose cada vez más hasta su intimidad.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando escuchó una pequeña risa escapar de la boca de su amante. No podía ver con claridad y, a pesar de haberle pedido que se detuviera, el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre decía lo contrario.

—Para mi uno de tus «_no_» es sí —susurró en el oído de la mujer antes de tomarlo entre sus dientes.

Todo él era sumamente sensual, provocativo y perturbador.

Buscó con desesperación los labios de Satán cuando éste, luego de romper la última prenda que la cubría, se unió a ella con brío. Él le respondió de la misma forma sonriendo con satisfacción ante el beso y el estado en que se encontraba la mujer debajo de su cuerpo.

Siempre dilataba más el momento de tomarla como suya, pero esta vez ella se lo había buscado.

Levantó un poco las caderas de su pequeña mujer, mientras lograba que ésta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. La escuchó gemir cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Observando como el color carmesí de sus mejillas se igualaban al de sus labios.

Era simplemente hermosa en cada uno de sus facetas, pero más hermosa la encontraba cuando deliberadamente se entregaba, a pesar de su inocencia todavía, al deseo que él le proporcionaba. A un mundo de sensaciones que descubrió en sus brazos y que eternamente descubriría.

Los gemidos y los jadeos inundaban aquella habitación mezclándose. Donde ambos sabían que no solamente se compartía un deseo carnal, sino el deseo del alma.

El deseo de sentirse uno al amarse.

La fricción de los cuerpos aumento y con ello la sensación que inundaba a ambos seres. La sangre caliente y espesa corría de forma más rápida, al igual que el respirar costoso y casi escaso. Las pequeñas y perladas gotas de sudor cubrían los cuerpos ayudando sin saberlo en la labor a ambos.

El agarre posesivo de él en su cintura se hizo más fuerte. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos a pesar de encontrar en el infierno. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de su cuerpo. Al igual que también podía sentirlo en él.

Y como siempre sucedida cada vez que se entregaba a él, las puertas de ese edén se abrieron escapando de sus labios el nombre de la persona que amaba. El nombre de la persona que tenía predestinada.

Escuchó a la lejanía como gritaba su nombre antes que la cálidez la envolviera por completo.

Era un pecado entregarle su cuerpo al demonio. Pero ella ya hace mucho tiempo que lo había hecho. Y no se arrepentía.

¿Por qué?

Porque ambos se amaban contra todo los pronósticos…Ellos estaba predestinados. Ella nació para ser de él y él para amarla.

Su cuerpo aún sumergido en esas sensaciones que le producían un cierto letargo, poco a poco volvía a la calma.

—Te amo, pequeña.

Ella sólo sonrió sintiéndose feliz, dichosa y, por sobre todo, completa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Pestañó varias veces hasta que pudo observar con claridad, el sol le impedía una buena visión de aquella casa del otro lado de la calle. Aunque las largas gradas no le dejaban observar más allá de aquel arco de madera que se alzaba el fin de las mismas, sabía a la perfección cada detalle que se encontraba pasando ese gran arco.

Era su casa, su hogar. Movió rápidamente la cabeza en forma negativa, su hogar era al lado de Inuyasha.

Ahora solamente esa edificación representaba un pasado que algunas veces podía visitar y vivir como si toda su vida fuera normal.

Hacia alrededor de dos años que oficialmente no existía en este mundo, salvo por las veces que venía para ver a su madre. Estaría infinitamente agradecía con Inuyasha por permitirle visitarla. Ojala pudiera compartir la felicidad que en estos momentos tenía.

Casi siempre perdía la noción del tiempo en el Manmaden, pero al venir con frecuencia al mundo que la vio nacer podía llevar más o menos la cuenta del tiempo que convivía con Satán.

Sabía que su madre la tomaría como una total desquiciada si le llegara a contar que ahora era la esposa del rey de los infiernos.

Ella ante los ojos de los súbditos del diablo era su compañera hasta la eternidad. Ambos habían bebido de la copa del juramento prometiéndose amor eterno. Lo que equivalía en el mundo de los humanos estar casados, solamente que ese pacto jamás se rompería.

Sonrió risueña al ser consciente desde hace pocos días que algo tanto de él como de ella crecía en su vientre. Algo puramente de ambos.

No negaba que tenía cierto miedo e incertidumbre a esta nueva etapa que se abría delante de sus ojos. Ella iba a darle un hijo al demonio, el anticristo que acabaría con la humanidad sembrándola de dolor y caos.

Ella daría luz al ser que traería la destrucción a su mundo. Tembló ligeramente abrazándose a sí misma siendo consciente que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba mantener.

Amaba a este hijo que llevaba en el vientre, pero también amaba el mundo donde ahora esta parada.

El ruido de pasos llegó a sus odios pero no se volteo para ver quién era, solamente siguió conteniendo las lágrimas enfocando sus ojos en el otro lado de la calle. Su vida era todo un dilema.

Una mano cálida acarició su mejilla para llamar su atención. Al ladear el rostro sus cafés se encontraron con los almíbares de él. Inuyasha le sonreía con alegría y comprensión trasmitiéndole un poco de confianza.

Se refugió en sus brazos como tantas otras veces durante estos dos años lo había hecho, y dejo que el calor que su cuerpo siempre emanaba la envolviera casi en un completo estado de sueño.

En este mundo seguían siendo profesor y alumna. Pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó él, acariciando la espalda de ella en forma lenta. La escuchó suspirar y su cálido aliento traspaso la camisa color azul marino que llevaba puesta

—Lo siento tanto —respiró sollozando sin poder contener más la tristeza que rompía su felicidad. Satán había cambiado, pero no sabía si dejaría de lado la lucha interminable que tenía con Dios y todos los Ángeles. Deseaba con el alma darte este hijo, pero tampoco quería ser causante de la muerte de personas inocentes.

Besó sus cabellos e inconscientemente su corazón dejo de latir deprisa. No supo cuando comenzó hacerlo. No le importaba que ella lo viera vulnerable, porque Kagome era su punto débil pero a la vez su fuerza; al igual que lo era el hijo de ambos que pronto nacería.

Entendía a la perfección el dilema de ella y sabía que la respuesta definitiva él la tenía. Su mundo había dado un giro al conocerla, sus planes habían cambiado al momento que sellaron el pacto. Suspiró hondamente para darse valor.

—Escúchame bien, pequeña —dijo tiernamente mientras la separaba un poco de su abrazo para sostener el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos—. Nada le pasará a este mundo porque lo único que deseo es cuidar de ti y del pequeño demonio que estoy seguro será.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa y las últimas lágrimas cayeron contorneando la sonrisa que su rostro dibujaba.

Lo besó feliz mientras él sujetaba su cintura de manera delicada. Toda la tristeza y las dudas se despejaron su mente. Ahora eran una familia, una familia no muy convencional para este mundo, pero en fin una familia.

El Manmaden los recibió a ambos nuevamente, el verdadero mundo donde ella ahora más que nunca pertenecía.

Sí, era cierto que su vida no era convencional y sobre todo para terminar en los brazos del demonio. Pero cada día que pasaba junto a él se sentía más amada.

Ella traería a este mundo el hijo de Satán, pero ahora sabía que no significaba el fin del mundo. Ahora encontraba un nuevo significado a aquel viejo presagio de la iglesia…Para ella y para Inuyasha significaba el principio de una vida eterna.

Condenó su cuerpo y su alma al infierno por entregarse al amor y a los brazos del demonio.

Se condenó eternamente por ello.

Pero si tendría que volver a elegir su destino, elegiría el mismo.

"**Por hoy y por toda la eternidad"**

* * *

_Y despues de tanto tenemos el final completo de esta pequeña adaptación mía. Queria primero terminar "Barman" y despues publicar el epilogo pero como siempre las cosas salen de otra forma como las pienso. Tenemos el epilogo de Virgin antes que de termine mi otro fic. Bueno no ma queda mas que agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron hasta el momento._

_A mi entender no habia otro final que este, si lo lo habia este era el que a mi me gustaba. _

_Otra vez gracias y nos estamos viendo no solo en mi fic antes mencionado sino en otras locuras que creer despues._

_Saludos a todos_

_**Lis-Sama**_


End file.
